


Ce que machine peut faire...

by CaffeinatedJimmie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Background Case, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Machine Upgraded Connor | RK900, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedJimmie/pseuds/CaffeinatedJimmie
Summary: — Tu pourrais me demander mon avis à un moment ! rugit Gavin. On est censés être une équipe ! Et non pas que ça me fasse plaisir tu vois, parce que je me passerais bien de tes remarques acerbes et de ton cul en plastique.RK900 se contenta de fixer Gavin, sa LED rouge écarlate.— J’aime pas les robots. Tout le monde le sait. Mais y’a un truc que j’ai pu remarquer, c'est que t’aimes pas les humains non plus. Alors on fait quoi ? On se bat jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en reste plus qu’un et il finit l’enquête ?!Ou comment une étrange affaire de meurtre peut rapprocher deux individus bien plus que prévu, et sur tous les plans.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Limits of a machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543758) by [CaffeinatedJimmie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedJimmie/pseuds/CaffeinatedJimmie), [Zawelt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zawelt/pseuds/Zawelt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin n'a pas le choix. Le protocole est formel. Toute affaire qui implique un androïde doit être examinée par un androïde. Il va donc être obligé de s'en coltiner un pour tout l'enquête.Tu parles d'un job de merde...

Gavin faisait les cent pas dans le commissariat. Il hésitait. Fowler était en train de terminer une réunion importante dans son bureau et ne pas pouvoir lui parler immédiatement ne faisait que lui donner envie de renoncer.

Il fouilla nerveusement ses poches en quête d'une cigarette mais son paquet était vide. Putain… Il était à peine deux heures de l'après-midi et il l'avait déjà fini. Gavin n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler avec Fowler mais il n'eût pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et la voix de son chef retentit :

"Reed, viens maintenant !"

Gavin se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer un juron et se dirigea à contrecœur vers le bureau. Il avait l'impression que ses chaussures étaient faites de plomb.

Fowler dût avoir remarqué la tête que tirait Gavin car il l'invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'il ne faisait pas souvent. Mais il savait qu'assis, le détective ferait moins de dégât en cas de débordement.

"On m'a informé qu'il y avait un contretemps concernant l'enquête sur laquelle tu bosses, l'affaire…"hésita-t-il en cherchant le dossier correspondant sur son ordinateur.

"Affaire Vanderbloom'' grommela Gavin.

Fowler acquiesça.

''Ouais, c'est bien ça. Donc t'y étais ce matin et l'officier qui était avec toi - Miller non ?- a rempli un formulaire pour demander de l'assistance. J'ai pas eu le temps de jeter un œil au rapport. C'est quoi le problème du coup ?"

Gavin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se tordre les mains sous le bureau. Le manque de nicotine le torturait d'autant plus qu'il essayait de réduire sa consommation quotidienne. Mais plus que cela, il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir finir cette maudite enquête.

* * *

L'affaire Vanderbloom lui était tombée sur les bras le matin même. Des voisins de la victime s'étaient plaint d'un tapage nocturne vers 3 heures du matin. Quand la police était arrivé, il n'y avait plus un bruit mais la porte de la maison incriminée avait été forcée et derrière dans l'entrée se trouvait un corps. D'après la patrouille de nuit, cela semblait n'être qu'un simple cas de meurtre un peu brouillon, bref , rien que Gavin soit incapable de résoudre. Il avait donc accepté l'enquête.

Mais au moment de trouver des indices, cela ne se passa pas du tout comme prévu. À la lumière du jour, toutes les premières impressions basculèrent.

Pour commencer, la scène du crime était beaucoup trop propre. Il n'y avait pas d'empreintes digitales sur les meubles, pas de traces de pas sur le sol, comme si personne n'avait jamais pénétré dans la maison pendant la nuit. L'hypothèse de la préméditation était alors bien probable, ce qui ne faciliterait pas la traque du coupable.

L'atmosphère était horriblement tendue, lourde d'anxiété et de peur. La victime - une jeune fille blonde - avait vraisemblablement été poignardée une seule fois dans l'abdomen, ce qui avait suffi. Elle avait succombé de l'hémorragie après avoir tenté d'atteindre la porte d'entrée en rampant à travers la maison, laissant derrière elle une épaisse traînée rouge sombre. L'absence de traces de son agresseur ne faisait qu'ajouter à l'horreur de la scène. Elle avait prise au piège, chez elle.

Gavin eut un frisson malgré lui en découvrant le corps mais fit mine de rien. La belle inconnue pâle était là, figée dans sa détresse. L'odeur du sang frais lui donna un haut-le-cœur, il pensait pourtant s'y être fait avec le temps. Gavin décida donc de laisser ses collègues faire leur boulot et partit glaner d'autres indices dans la maison.

Il était sûr que l'agresseur avait déserté. C’était juste l'intuition du flic qui avait de l'expérience sur ce genre de terrains mais jusque là, ça n’avait pas si mal fonctionné. Les volets étaient fermés, et devaient le rester pour ne pas fausser les pistes. Il prit donc une lampe torche, une paire de gants et un calepin, puis alla allumer tous les interrupteurs qu’il rencontra, en prenant soin de noter ceux qui l’étaient déjà. Remontant la trace de sang, il arriva jusqu'au bout du couloir. La trace venait de la salle de bain, la seule salle qu'il n'eût pas encore aperçu derrière les portes entrouvertes de la maison. La porte refusa de s'ouvrir tout d'abord. La poignée semblait grippée mais en forçant et s'aidant de son épaule, Gavin finit par la décoincer.

"Putain" ne pût se retenir Gavin. C'était bien la salle de bain. Sans aucun doute le lieu du coup de couteau à en juger le désordre et les traces de sang au mur. Mais cela était secondaire.

Tous les murs de la salle de bain avaient été peints d'une même inscription répétée des dizaines et des dizaines de fois du sol au plafond.

_ra9_

Le symbole de ralliement des androïdes déviants. Un androïde était sans doute mêlé à cette affaire. Et Fowler avait décidé d'un protocole pour ce genre de cas…

* * *

"Je…je…'' commença Gavin en bégayant. Il se mordit fort l'intérieur de la joue pour se donner un peu de courage et cracha le morceau. ''Je suis convaincu qu'il y a une histoire d'androïdes dans cette affaire.'' Il regretta immédiatement.

''Oh''fit simplement Fowler. '' J'imagine que c'est pour ça que Miller l'a précisé. De peur que tu omettes ce petit détail hein''

La haine que Gavin vouait aux androïdes était notoire. Il ne s’en était jamais caché de toute façon. Ça éloignait les emmerdeurs, qu’ils soient humains ou non.

''Putain tu sais bien que je hais ces connards en plastique.'' s'emporta Gavin. ''Et tu sais que j'en pense pas moins de ton protocole sur les androïdes au sein de la Criminelle. On parle d’homicide ! . C'est quelle putain de partie d'homicide que t'as pas comprise…''

Fowler ne releva pas, trop habitué au caractère de Gavin et à ses éclats de colère.

''Surveille ton langage au moins.'' se contenta-t-il de répondre. ''Tu sais bien que maintenant, tu peux être sanctionné pour dire des insultes comme ça. Je vais m'occuper des formalités. Tu pourras reprendre l'examen du site avec un assistant androïde demain. Je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'il en arrive un d'ici là.''

Gavin déglutit avec difficulté. Il ne bossait déjà jamais en équipe, alors comment allait-il pouvoir supporter une saloperie de robot ?! Il n'avait pas besoin qu'une machine vienne critiquer sa manière de bosser et voler son taf. Fowler s'occupait déjà très bien de lui rappeler la précarité de son poste à la moindre de ses erreurs.

''Echange-moi d'affaires, je t'en supplie'' implora-t-il en dernier recours.

Fowler secoua la tête.

''Ce n'est pas possible. On n'a pas d'effectifs infinis, et Hank et Connor sont au cœur d'une enquête eux aussi. De toute façon, tu dois être suppléé par un androïde pour ce dossier, alors résigne toi, veux-tu ?''

Gavin ne trouva rien à dire de plus. Il se sentait battu par la force des choses. Deux ou trois jurons lui échappèrent, tant envers son supérieur qu'envers toute la gente androïde. Alors il se leva brusquement, rejetant violemment sa chaise et s'en alla en claquant derrière lui la porte du bureau. Il sentit le regard des autres flics le fixer alors qu'il rejoignait son poste.

Il s'en foutait. La seule chose qu'il voulait en ce moment, c'était de se passer les nerfs sur une clope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura Vanderboom, Laura Vanderbloom... J'ai adoré les jeux Cube Escape. Je leur fais donc référence et cela va continuer !
> 
> J'adore le ship Reed900. Alors là avec le confinement, j'ai le temps pour écrire. On va faire un truc de fou.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir !  
> Suivez-moi sur tumblr : [ Caffeinated Jimmie ](https://caffeinatedjimmie.tumblr.com)


	2. Rencontre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK900 se savait capable de résoudre l’enquête seul. L’idée de se coltiner un humain l’énervait déjà. Il allait réussir l'enquête et supplanter Connor sans l'aide de personne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DANS LE CHAPITRE PRECEDENT :   
> Gavin est forcé de faire équipe avec un robot de Cyberlife, pour son plus grand plaisir...
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Après la révolution menée par les androïdes, Cyberlife, numéro 1 mondial sur le marché, avait connu de grandes réformes. Elijah Kamski, fondateur de l’entreprise, fut rappelé pour reprendre les rennes. Personne ne voulait endosser la responsabilité morale et financière de l’entreprise qu’impliquait la ratification des droits des androïdes et leur éveil généralisé.

Sous les pressions de Markus, le leader de la révolution, la production de nouvelles machines cessa temporairement et tous les androïdes déjà existant furent éveillés. Ils devaient désormais être libres. Bien sûr les humains pourraient continuer à user de leurs services à condition que cela se fit dans le respect des nouvelles lois. Mais il restait une zone d'ombre : le cas des prototypes.

Le RK900 en faisait partie.

La série RK était une série d’exception, un concentré de technologies de pointe au service de l’Homme. Le RK200 Markus avait largement démontré les capacités de telles intelligences artificielles. En 2038, Cyberlife avait obtenu un contrat avec la police de Détroit pour tester le dernier de la série, le RK800, mais il présenta rapidement trop de défauts qui le rendaient bien moins compétent que ce que les objectifs prévoyaient. Le modèle suivant, le RK900, serait plus fort, plus rapide, plus solide. Cyberlife refusa d’abandonner le projet. Ils achevèrent le prototype et, puisque la loi l’exigeait, en firent simplement un de leurs employés.

__

_ Message en provenance de Cyberlife. Priorité maximale. Démarrage du système mécanique. _

_ Commande de veille activée. Préanalyse requise. Lancement de l’analyse. Patientez un instant. _

_ Système mécanique opérationnel. Charge actuelle à 98,67%. Paramètre acceptable. Protocole de démarrage engagé. _

_ Connexion au réseau interne de Cyberlife en cours. _

_ Connexion effectuée. _

_ Données téléchargées. _

RK900 ouvrit les yeux. Le message s’imposa dans son champ de vision. Cyberlife l’informait de la mise en suspens de ses missions actuelles au sein de l’entreprise. Il était envoyé travailler pour une durée indéterminée avec la police de Détroit. « Enfin », se dit-il. 

L’affaire était un meurtre avec soupçon de préméditation. Laura Vanderbloom… Il chercha automatiquement le nom de la jeune femme dans les fichiers de la police dont l’accès lui avait été débloqué avec l’arrivée du message. C’était une femme de 28 ans, secrétaire pour une entreprise moyenne de Detroit, décédée dans la nuit du 24 au 25 avril, pas de casier. Une note de la police écrivait en bas du fichier : ‘’androïde impliqué ?’’. L’affaire en requérait donc un autre pour accompagner le détective humain dans son enquête. Le reste du message contenait divers codes d’accès aux dossiers confidentiels sur l’affaire à consulter sur place et de vagues instructions.

Il était 19h45. RK900 se trouvait actuellement dans son appartement, situé au cœur de Detroit, le logement de fonction qui lui avait été attribué. Il pouvait accéder au commissariat librement, mais il n’y aurait plus grand monde. Son futur partenaire devait d’ores et déjà avoir fini son service. Impossible d’enquêter ce soir donc. Au moins le corps avait été laissé pour qu’il puisse examiner la scène dans un état le plus préservé possible. « Cela simplifiera grandement l’enquête» songea-t-il. Mais bien qu’il fût satisfait que l‘on fasse appel à lui, que ses capacités puissent enfin être pleinement exploitées, il restait une ombre au tableau.

L’idée de se coltiner un humain l’énervait déjà. Inspecteur … Gavin Reed. Son dossier n’était pas bien brillant. Il semblait avoir plus de sanctions pour comportements inappropriés que d’affaires résolues à son actif. Quelques recherches supplémentaires sur son futur partenaire ne firent que l’exaspérer encore plus. RK900 se savait capable de résoudre l’enquête seul. On lui attribuait un boulet dont la seule qualité était vraisemblablement d’être un humain.

Il était hors de question de perdre plus de temps. Quelques recherches au poste ne feraient pas de mal à l’enquête. Il notifia Fowler de sa venue immédiate – il serait au poste pour 20h03 d’après les données de trafic – et lui demanda de s’assurer que le détective soit là à la première heure le lendemain pour aller examiner la scène dès que possible.

Gavin quitta son travail avec la boule au ventre. Il avait passé l’après-midi à réunir des informations sur Laura Vanderbloom, mais il savait très bien que le lendemain, son boulot ne servirait à rien. Le robot allait tout faire mieux que lui, plus vite, et lui ne servirait que de décor. Putain… Ça plaisait peut-être à Hank de jouer les papas poules et de laisser Connor mener les enquêtes à sa place, mais ce n’était pas son style.

— Hey, Gavin ! fit une voix derrière lui.

C’était Tina qui prenait sa pause et qui était sortie l’attendre. Tina était la seule amie de Gavin au sein de la DPD. Elle savait mieux que personne se contenter d’hocher la tête et ne pas écouter quand quelqu’un lui parlait de choses qui ne l’intéressait pas. C’est ce qui avait plu à Gavin : pouvoir râler face à autre chose qu’un mur. Mais au fil du temps, ils s’étaient réellement rapprochés et leur amitié était devenue sincère.

— Salut, répondit Gavin d’une voix faible.

Tina s’approcha de quelques pas.

— Pour ton enquête… J’ai appris donc je vais pas te faire la morale, Fowler a dû déjà te la faire…

Un rire nerveux échappa à Gavin. Tina lui tapota l’épaule avec compassion.

— Fais de ton mieux… On se voit dimanche comme d’hab, ok ?

Gavin la salua vaguement en guise d’au revoir et regarda sa collègue s’en aller reprendre son poste. Il n’avait pas envie de rester seul chez lui à ruminer. Il n’était peut-être que jeudi, mais se finir dans un bar lui sembla une bonne alternative.

20h03 précises. RK900 arriva au poste de police de Détroit et entra d’un pas assuré. Il ne prit pas le temps de saluer l’androïde d’accueil. Il se contenta de lui envoyer un signal électronique puis prit la direction du bureau de Fowler. Passant devant la salle de repos, il sentit le regard lourd de plusieurs humains le dévisageant. Il connaissait très bien la cause du malaise de ces policiers, et ce n’était pas sa nature robotique mais plutôt…

— Bonsoir ! fit une voix trop familière derrière lui.

RK900 se retourna et ne fut pas surpris de trouver le RK800 Connor. Sa voix avait été développée à partir de la sienne.

— Cyberlife m’a informé de ta venue. Je suis resté afin de faire connaissance. Je suis Connor.

RK900 trouva ces politesses entre machines inutiles au possible. Il perdait du temps. L’un comme l’autre connaissait ce genre de détails. Ce n’était qu’un algorithme social futile codé par les humains pour que ces derniers justement ne soient pas mal à l’aise en présence d’androïdes. Connor était déviant depuis longtemps. Il avait peut-être copié les manies des humains à force de les côtoyer.

Connor continua poliment :

— Je ne sais pas par quel nom tu es censé être désigné cependant.

— Un nom ne sera pas nécessaire, répliqua RK900. Je suis un modèle unique. RK900 est une appellation tout à fait adéquate.

Connor parut déstabilisé par la remarque. Sa LED fit quelques tours. RK900 se contenta de le fixer, devinant qu’il n’avait pas fini.

— Je comprends, reprit finalement Connor. Mais, les humains auront peut-être du mal à se référer à toi comme ça. Porter un nom humain favorise grandement le développement de relations amicales avec eux.

— Et bien parfait. Je ne compte pas développer de telles relations. Je suis venu résoudre une enquête, pas faire ami-ami. J’ai des objectifs qui m’ont été fixés et je compte bien les atteindre sans faillir.

RK900 appuya bien la dernière syllabe pour signifier son mépris envers Connor. Ce déviant avait faibli à un moment crucial de la révolution. Il aurait été trop simple de blâmer Markus ou le lieutenant Hank Anderson à sa place. Connor avait compromis quasiment à lui tout seul une grande partie des objectifs de Cyberlife. Ce n’était pas acceptable. RK900 ne tomberait pas dans de tels écueils.

Le sourire de Connor disparut et laissa place à un air grave.

— Fais attention. Tu es peut-être une version améliorée de la mienne, mais il y a des choses que seul le terrain peut t’apporter, pas tes algorithmes.

— C’est ce que nous verrons, conclut RK900 en lui tournant le dos.

_ BIP BIP BIP _

Le son du réveil tira Gavin de son sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Sa bouche était sèche et pâteuse, et sa tête semblait peser des tonnes. Il regarda l’heure. Merde… Il était à la bourre. Il avait dû abuser du snooze sans s’en rendre compte. Et l’autre robot qui déjà devait l’attendre au poste… Gavin prit juste le temps de s’habiller et partit en claquant derrière la porte de son appartement.

Le poste de police grouillait déjà de monde à cette heure-ci. Gavin se faufila discrètement et tenta de rejoindre son bureau sans se faire remarquer. Il avait couru pour choper son train et couru depuis la gare, et était trempé de sueur. Ses poumons le brûlaient. Il ne regrettait pas de fumer moins ces derniers temps vu son état actuel. Surtout, il avait faim et il n’avait pas encore pris son café du matin. Dans sa vie, il y avait des priorités. Il se dirigea donc tout naturellement vers la salle de repos. Mais sur le chemin, il aperçut ce qu’il avait presque réussi à oublier.

Il était assis à son bureau, en train visiblement d’utiliser son ordinateur sans son autorisation. Gavin crut d’abord que c’était Connor qui fouinait dans ses affaires et s’apprêta à lui gueuler dessus, mais quand l’androïde se retourna, il comprit son erreur.

Il ressemblait à Connor, mais il était plus grand, ses épaules plus larges et ses yeux pâles froids comme la glace. Pas une once de sympathie ne se dégageait de son visage. L’androïde portait un uniforme de Cyberlife blanc et noir, le nom de son modèle fièrement affiché sur le revers gauche : RK900. Les quelques touches de bleu lumineux rappelaient son regard implacable et la LED parfaitement immobile sur sa tempe.

Gavin se figea à la vue du RK900. Il crut d’abord que ses yeux lui jouaient des tours et qu’il n’avait pas encore bien décuvé (ce qui n’était pas impossible en soi). L’androïde en face ne sourcilla pas à sa vue, et se contenta de le saluer par un :

— Vous êtes en retard, détective Reed.

Sa voix était grave, calme mais dure. Gavin sentit un frisson parcourir son échine et cela ne lui plut pas. Il se sentait menacé par cet androïde au physique bien un peu trop parfait et aux intentions manifestement peu amicales envers lui.

— Ouais, j’ai cru remarquer. On a parfois besoin de dormir,  _ nous _ , articula-t-il pour se moquer du robot.

— C’est bien ce qui vous rend si peu fiables.

Gavin sentit la colère commencer à bouillonner. Il n’allait clairement pas laisser une vulgaire machine lui faire la morale.

— Tu sais ce qui me rendrait « fiable » comme tu dis ? C’est que tu ailles me préparer un café, hein euh…

Il se rendit compte qu’il ne connaissait pas le nom de l’androïde.

— T’as un nom au moins ? Faudrait peut-être que tu te présentes avant tout.

Le RK900 pointa son torse et son matricule.

— Il faut lire, détective. Vous auriez compris que non, je n’ai pas d’autre nom que RK900.

— Alors ça c’est triste… le nargua Gavin. Ma vue était bloquée par ta minerve. Oh pardon c’était ton col de veste ? Très seyant. Sinon, t’es sûr que tu veux pas de nom ? Je peux te trouver un truc chouette, genre… boîte de conserve ou connard ? Ça t’irait bien ça comme nom, connard. Voire même connard en plastique, pour qu’on soit bien sûr qu’on parle de toi.

RK900 se leva brusquement, et sans que Gavin n’ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu’il lui arrivait, lui saisit le poignet et le plaqua contre le bureau en lui faisant une clé de bras. Gavin tenta de se débattre en vain et entendit une voix lui susurrer à l’oreille :

— N’essayez même pas. Vous allez perdre à ce petit jeu. Je pourrais vous faire la liste des lois que vous enfreignez en me parlant ainsi mais ça ne serait pas drôle. Ce qui le serait, ce serait d’analyser en public votre veste et votre T-shirt qui ont l’air d’avoir traîné dans la moitié des bars de la ville hier soir.

Gavin sentit ses joues rougir sous l’effet de la honte. Il voyait en périphérie de son regard les curieux qui s’étaient amassés pour savourer ce moment d’humiliation.

— Ok, ok. Ça va. Laisse-moi maintenant.

RK900 relâcha son emprise et le regarda se relever avec un sourire en coin satisfait.

— Je vous laisse prendre votre café vous-même et je vous attends à la voiture. Nous partons directement.

Il laissa Gavin planté au milieu de la salle et s’en alla. Finalement, le détective était plus simple à mater que prévu. Tant mieux, il allait pouvoir avancer.

Gavin quant à lui s’en alla au distributeur s’acheter de quoi combler la faim qui le tenaillait depuis son réveil. Il se sentait affreusement humilié de s’être fait malmener si facilement par l’androïde. La journée commençait très bien… Pendant qu’il attendait son café, il y eu quelques ricanements derrière lui. Il adressa alors un immense doigt d’honneur à ses foutus collègues et partit rejoindre l’androïde en maudissant le monde entier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! Si ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à lâcher un Kudo, un commentaire ou dire bonjour sur tumblr !  
> [ Caffeinated Jimmie ](https://caffeinatedjimmie.tumblr.com)
> 
> Le chapitre 3 arrivera vite !


	3. Sur les traces du fantôme mécanique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il est temps pour RK900 et Gavin d'aller enquêter sur les lieux du crime... et de coopérer !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DANS LE CHAPITRE PRECEDENT :  
> Après un premier contact mouvementé, le nouveau duo se met en route pour la scène de crime.

Gavin prit place dans la voiture au côté du RK900 et tenta de ne pas renverser son café en fermant la portière. Voyant que l’androïde ne bougeait pas, Gavin s’impatienta.

— Quoi encore, marmonna-t-il la bouche encore pleine.

RK900 prit un air condescendant.

— Votre ceinture.

Gavin leva les yeux au ciel, fourra le reste de son donut dans la bouche et s’attacha.

— Content ? On démarre maintenant ?

RK900 haussa les yeux à son tour et alluma le moteur.

Sur le trajet, Gavin eut le temps d’admirer la qualité de la conduite de l’androïde. Elle était parfaite, digne des meilleures voitures autonomes. Il se demanda comment il réagirait si c’était lui qui conduisait. Il avait le permis certes, mais sa conduite était bien plus sportive. L’androïde lui prenait soin de vérifier tous les rétroviseurs, tous les angles morts, avec la régularité d’un métronome. Gavin s’amusa à synchroniser mentalement les mouvements du robot aux bruits du robot. Tic, coup de tête à gauche, tic coup de tête à droite. Il avait vraiment un putain de balai dans le cul… Mais une douleur au poignet lui fit se souvenir des autres capacités de l’androïde. Gavin arrêta son petit jeu et se concentra sur son café pour le reste du trajet.

Les buildings immenses laissèrent progressivement place aux basses maisons de la banlieue. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour arriver jusqu’à celle de la victime. D’autres policiers de Detroit étaient déjà sur place. Certains s’affairaient à l’intérieur, d’autres maintenaient les curieux à distance.

RK900 descendit en premier de la voiture qu’il avait garée devant le trottoir opposé à la maison de Laura Vanderbloom. Ses capteurs se mirent en marche au moment même où il foula le bitume et commencèrent à sonder la scène. Gavin le suivit en traînant les pieds un peu derrière lui. L’androïde ne répondit pas aux semblants de bonjours qui lui étaient adressés par les policiers un peu surpris de sa présence et continua son analyse imperturbable.

Il commença par la porte d’entrée. Bois de qualité moyenne. Un seul verrou. Ce n’était pas très sécurisé. La serrure était encore enclenchée bien que l’on ait presque arraché la poignée. L’intrus l’avait forcée pour entrer dans la maison. Des marques montraient qu’il avait frappé avant, ce qui concordait avec la plainte pour tapage nocturne. Il n’y avait pas d’empreintes digitales sur la sonnette cependant. Gants ou androïde ?

Gavin laissa le RK900 fixer la porte et pénétra dans la maison. Il décida d’aller fouiller un peu les autres pièces à tout hasard. Un officier le salua poliment et lui remis l’état des lieux sur une tablette. Bon, il fallait s’y attendre… On ne l’avait pas attendu pour chercher des indices… Gavin le remercia et commença à décortiquer la liste minutieusement en faisant le tour des pièces.

Quand il eut fini de scanner la porte, RK900 entra lui aussi et considéra le corps de Laura allongé au sol. Il commença par analyser visuellement le cadavre. Laura portait une robe verte à motifs géométriques qu’il identifia comme une robe vendue en édition limitée dans une boutique de la ville il y a quelques mois. Elle portait de nombreux bijoux, colliers, bracelets et boucles d’oreilles, tous en métal précieux, et quelques-uns ornés de vraies pierres. Elle semblait fort apprêtée pour quelqu'un qui avait trouvé la mort aussi tard dans la nuit.

RK900 souleva avec précaution la main de la jeune femme et remarqua sur ses ongles un vernis bleu turquoise abîmé. A bien y regarder, il n’était pas écaillé. Les ongles de Laura étaient probablement en train de sécher quand elle avait été assaillie. Il trouva au sol d’autres traces du vernis qui confirmèrent son analyse.

RK900 s’attela alors au prélèvement d’échantillons. A l’aide de deux de ses doigts, il préleva un peu du sang séché qu’il testa sur sa langue. Il ne put manquer l’expression de dégoût profond qu’afficha Gavin à la vue de ce geste alors qu’il repassait dans le couloir. Mais le détective fit semblant de ne rien voir et ne l’interrompit pas. Ses capteurs ne mirent que quelques secondes pour traiter l’échantillon.

— Le décès date du 25 avril, à 3h25 environ, déclara-t-il. Elle est morte de l’hémorragie.

— Sans blague, Sherlock, persifla Gavin. On n’aurait jamais pu deviner sans toi.

RK900 continua, imperturbable.

— Certaines données que j’ai récolté en amont hier soir me semble contradictoires avec celles du terrain. Il me manque encore des variables. Je vais poursuivre l’analyse dans la salle de bains avant de conclure.

Gavin haussa les épaules et suivit l’androïde jusqu’au cœur du lieu du crime. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire d’autre de toute façon. Il avait bien quelques idées de ce qui aurait pu se passer, mais rien de précis. Pas de quoi argumenter avec la machine qui avait décidé de faire tout le boulot à sa place.

RK900 entra dans la salle de bains et scanna la pièce. Il trouva çà et là d’autres traces de vernis turquoise. Le flacon était renversé sur le rebord du lavabo. Hypothèse validée. Les traces de sang au mur et les objets renversés lui permirent de reconstituer avec précision la scène et l’affrontement.

Mais il y avait ces inscriptions peintes un peu partout qui semblaient un peu trop parfaites. La police d’écriture était en tout cas bien celle propre aux androïdes. La nature du coupable ne faisait désormais aucun doute. La présence d’un androïde au sein de l’enquête ne pourrait donc pas être contesté par le détective Reed même s’il le souhaitait.

— Bon, t’as fini de fixer le mur comme un idiot, maugréa Gavin derrière lui, l’interrompant dans sa réflexion. Qu’est-ce que t’as trouvé ?

— De très nombreux indices, je crois bien, répondit RK900 en se retournant, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Gavin se mordit la lèvre. Il avait envie de dire au robot d’aller se faire foutre et de fermer sa gueule, mais l’inspiration ne vint pas. Il se contenta donc d’un :

— Vas-y la conserve, impressionne-moi.

— D’après ce que j’ai pu constater, la victime se tenait dans la salle de bains, déclara RK900 d’un ton neutre. Elle se préparait vraisemblablement à sortir, au vu de sa tenue et de ses bijoux. Son vernis n’était pas encore sec, ajouta-t-il en montrant le flacon. Il est 3h du matin environ. Soudain, on frappe à la porte. Violemment. Laura se retourne, surprise sans doute, effrayée aussi. Peut-être même l’a-t-on appelée de dehors. Les voix humaines peuvent réveiller un humain bien plus facilement qu’un bruit sourd comme celui d’une porte que l’on enfonce, ce qui pourrait expliquer les plaintes des voisins.

RK900 passa devant Gavin et retourna dans le couloir. Le détective l’écoutait attentivement pour son plus grand bonheur.

— L’androïde enfonce la porte, sans trop de difficulté, et se précipite vers la salle de bains. La lumière lui aura indiqué la position de Laura. Il a déjà l’arme du crime sur lui. La blessure n’est pas celle d’un simple couteau de cuisine. Laura le voit, mais ne réagit pas. Il n’y a pas de traces de lutte de sa part avant l’acte. Un coup lui est fatal. Laura tombe au sol et tente de s’échapper.

RK900 se tourna à nouveau vers la salle de bains.

— L’androïde veut couvrir sa fuite. Il tente de laisser un indice pour troubler l’enquête. Ce  _ ra9 _ semble bien étrange comme appellation après la révolution. On pourrait s’attendre à  _ Markus _ par exemple. Mais le plus étrange c’est la répartition du mot. C’est elle qui signe que ce n’est pas un déviant incontrôlé.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Gavin en se frottant le menton.

Il voulait bien accepter que l’androïde eût raison sur toute la ligne, mais il avait du mal à voir d’où il tirait ses conclusions. Il devait quand même reconnaître qu’il était fasciné. RK900 expliqua patiemment :

— Si l’androïde avait été un déviant hors de lui, les inscriptions auraient été écrites de façon compulsive et aléatoire aux murs. Mais là, la répartition est bien trop équitable. Pour simplifier, l’androïde a pris soin de mettre  _ ra9 _ un peu partout. Pour un œil non averti, comme chez la plupart des humains, on pensera qu’une telle répartition est aléatoire. Mais un vrai aléatoire, ça aurait été des inscriptions qui se chevauchent, qui sont proches parfois, il y aurait eu des vides. Là, ce n’est pas le cas.

— Putain, marmonna Gavin en contemplant le mur. Je sais pas si je dois être impressionné ou terrifié. Tu comptes rester à plein temps ? Parce que Fowler va me foutre dehors rapidement avec toi dans les parages. C’est tout ce que tu as trouvé ?

— Non.

RK900 apprécia la mine déconfite que prit Gavin.

— Il y a des données incohérentes. Sa tenue déjà. Elle comptait sortir à 3h du matin. Pourquoi ?

— J’ai une idée mais bon, c’est pas très moral de parler derrière le dos du cadavre. Après, quand t’arrives pas à dormir, parfois tu fais des choses débiles. Y’avait ça dans son tiroir de table de chevet, dit-il en lançant une plaquette de pilules blanches à l’androïde.

RK900 attrapa les médicaments au vol et les analysa.

— Somnifères, te casse pas le cul. Je prenais les mêmes avant. La donzelle avait du mal à dormir. Peut-être que l’androïde le savait.

— On ne peut pas écarter cette possibilité en effet, avoua RK900, la préméditation est très probable dans cette affaire. Mais je n’ai pas détecté de médicaments dans son sang, donc elle n’a pas été droguée. Elle ne comptait pas non plus dormir cette nuit. Autre détail qui rejoint votre sous-entendu, c’est qu’elle ne porte pas sa bague de fiançailles.

— Elle est fiancée ? s’exclama Gavin.

— Il suffisait de la retrouver sur les réseaux sociaux. Bien sûr elle avait altéré un peu son nom, mais il ne m’a fallu longtemps pour la retrouver.

Gavin insulta mentalement le robot qui se foutait ouvertement de lui. Lui n’avait pas réussi à trouver sous quelle forme Laura Vanderbloom utilisait son nom sur Internet. Tous les Laura Vanderb, Lora Vdbm et autres massacres de l’orthographe avaient été infructueux.

— Dale Meer, ingénieur pour Citizen2, une start-up de robotique, l’a demandée en mariage il y a trois mois environ. Sur de nombreuses photos depuis, on l’aperçoit avec toujours la même bague au doigt. Elle n’en porte pas là.

— Elle peut juste l’avoir enlevée pour mettre son vernis… Je crois qu’une bague de ce genre a été référencée déjà, dit-il en cherchant dans ses notes. Elle avait l’air de valoir cher, mais pas autant que les autres bijoux qu’elle possède. Il n’y a pas l’air d’en manquer, mais bon, je me dis qu’avec un androïde qui vient faire des graffitis partout dans une salle de bains, ce n’est pas un cambriolage qui a mal tourné…

RK900 hocha la tête. Gavin reprit un peu d’aplomb voyant qu’il l’écoutait. Il se souvint alors d’un détail qu’il avait un peu oublié.

— Non, t’as raison… C’est sûr qu’elle comptait aller quelque part. Quand on est arrivé hier, j’ai senti quelque chose d’autre que le sang, j’en suis sûr. Elle puait le parfum, mais genre ça avait l’odeur des trucs chers. Elle allait sortir voir quelqu'un, c’est sûr, elle aurait pas mis un truc comme ça sur elle sinon.

L’androïde sembla perplexe un instant. Sa LED vira au jaune et fit un tour. Il n’avait pas remarqué l’odeur du parfum. Il devait s’être largement éventé avec les allées et venues des policiers. RK900 retourna près du corps, bouscula un peu un policier qui prélevait des échantillons, et passa ses doigts derrière l’oreille de la jeune femme.

— Oh, machine, tu peux éviter de lécher tout ce que tu trouves s’il-te-plaît ? lança Gavin. C’est légèrement troublant à voir.

RK900 répondit l’air blasé.

— J’analyse, détective. Mes capteurs sont situés à un endroit qui vous dérange ? Fermez les yeux si vous êtes trop fragile. Je fais mon travail, faites le vôtre et laissez-moi tranquille.

Le sang de Gavin ne fit qu’un tour.

— On est censés bosser ensemble, connard. Alors arrête de jouer au plus fin et parle-moi quand tu fais quelque chose, ok ?

RK900 se releva lentement et le toisa de toute sa hauteur. Il s’approcha lentement jusqu’à n’être qu’à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il devait bien faire une tête de plus que l’humain. Gavin se sentit tout à coup bien insignifiant. Il sentit ses oreilles chauffer et déglutit avec difficulté.

— Très bien, fit simplement l’androïde en reculant un peu pour lui laisser un peu d’air. Vous avez raison pour le parfum. On en détecte la trace sur sa peau. Le flacon - Chanel n° 17 – est dans la salle de bains en effet. Il faudrait voir maintenant qui elle comptait rejoindre.

— Ça, même toi tu pourras pas le deviner.

— Qu’entendez-vous par là ?

Gavin haussa les épaules.

— On a aucun indice sur ça.

RK900 s’impatienta.

— Il y a forcément des indices. Des messages qu’elle aura envoyés par exemple. Je suis capable de remonter à la source électronique de telles données.

— C’est très bien tout ça, mais faudrait-il que tu les aies ces messages. J’ai fouillé partout, et je suis pas le seul à l’avoir fait. On n’a pas retrouvé son téléphone, dit-il en agitant l’état des lieux sous le nez de l’androïde.

RK900 ne répondit rien. Sa LED se mit à tourner intensément. Tout se passait trop bien. Il fallait qu’il y ait un problème à un moment.

— On ne m’a pas remis l’inventaire de la maison, siffla-t-il.

— T’as rien demandé à personne ! J’ai du mal à croire que t’es encore plus antisocial que moi. Mais personne n’a osé déranger monsieur l’inspecteur des travaux finis tu vois ! chantonna Gavin de façon provocatrice.

— Je vous concède cela pour aujourd’hui, répliqua sèchement l’androïde. Et pour l’ordinateur ?

— Pardon ?

— Il est hautement improbable qu’elle n’ait pas d’ordinateur personnel.

Il arracha la tablette des mains de Gavin et enregistra instantanément les données.

— Dans le salon... Vous l’avez inspecté ? demanda-t-il en jetant la liste sur le détective qui la rattrapa de justesse.

— Pas que je sache, non.

RK900 se rua dans le salon. L’ordinateur de Laura était posé sur la table basse. Il s’assit sur le canapé et l’alluma. Gavin le regarda faire perplexe. La tension était palpable. RK900 refusait apparemment d’être mis en échec si facilement et avait décidé encore une fois d’agir tout seul.

— Génial, songea Gavin. Au moins Connor ne faisait pas trop d’étincelles. Mais quel machine de merde on m’a refilée ! C’est ça la putain de technologie de pointe de Cyberlife ? Je suis pas sorti de l’auberge…

La voix glaçante du RK900 interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

— L’androïde a effacé toutes les données de l’appareil. Il n’y a plus rien de lisible.

— Formatage ? hasarda Gavin. 

Il vit que le RK900 avait rétracté sa peau synthétique et apposé sa main blanche sur l’ordinateur pour le scanner plus facilement, et le contempla sonder l’ordinateur en silence.

— Pas seulement, conclut RK900. La mémoire a été corrompue après pour que plus rien ne soit lisible. L’androïde savait exactement ce qu’il faisait… Je ne vais pas le retrouver facilement.

RK900 se leva alors et se dirigea vers la porte sans faire attention aux policiers admiratifs de le voir tirer des conclusions précises si rapidement.

— Hey, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? cria Gavin derrière lui.

Le robot l’ignora, sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers la voiture à grandes enjambées. Gavin dut courir derrière lui pour le rattraper. Il s’attendait presque à le voir partir sans lui.

— Nous repartons au commissariat, lança-t-il à Gavin en déverrouillant la voiture.

— Tu pourrais me demander mon avis à un moment ! rugit Gavin. 

L’androïde s’arrêta net.

— On est censés être une équipe ! Et c’est pas que ça me fait plaisir tu vois, parce que je me passerais bien de tes remarques acerbes et de ton cul en plastique, mais je suis un putain de détective. J’ai pas obtenu mon poste par hasard. Je suis capable de faire plus que de t’apporter une liste que tu te donnes même pas la peine de réclamer.

RK900 ne répondit pas à Gavin. Sa LED brillait, rouge écarlate.

— J’aime pas les robots. Tout le monde le sait. Je suis sûr que t’as écumé mon passif avant de venir comme tu l’as fait pour Laura Vanderbloom donc essaie même pas de mentir. Mais y’a un truc que j’ai pu remarquer, et j’ai même pas eu besoin de tes capteurs à la con, c’est que t’aimes pas les humains non plus. Alors on fait quoi ? On se bat jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en reste plus qu’un et il finit l’enquête tout seul ?

Le regard de glace de l’androïde s’abattit sur Gavin qui ne se laissa pas démonter, galvanisé par la rage. L’androïde resta silencieux. Il savait bien que la présence du détective était obligatoire. Et bien que cela ne l’enchantât guère, il avait fait un boulot plus que correct ce matin-là. Il se concentra et reprit le contrôle de sa colère. Sa LED revint progressivement au bleu habituel, qui, bien que la lumière tournât toujours, était beaucoup plus rassurant.

— Il n’y a plus rien à trouver ici, lâcha simplement RK900 avant monter dans la voiture. Nous allons devoir passer à l’interrogation de proches pour compenser la disparition du téléphone de Laura.

— Ok, très bien, marmonna Gavin en prenant place côté passager.

RK900 tapota le volant le temps que Gavin remarquât qu’il devait s’attacher. Sa LED tournait toujours. Puis ils prirent la route du poste de police. Gavin ne fit plus trop attention à la conduite du RK900, toujours irréprochable. Mais le silence de la voiture était pesant. Ce fût RK900 qui le brisa en premier.

—Il va falloir beaucoup d’efforts pour retrouver cet androïde, annonça-t-il d’un ton égal. Il a su faire disparaître une des pièces à conviction les plus importantes… et en même temps il a voulu faire croire maladroitement que c’était un déviant hors de contrôle. Laura Vanderbloom n’est pas la seule à avoir ses petits secrets…

Gavin répondit distraitement :

— Je me pose les mêmes questions... Si je le savais, je le dirais.

Il resta plongé dans ses pensées pour le reste du trajet. Finalement, ça ne s’était pas si mal passé. Il avait réussi à trouver des indices et à mettre en rogne l’androïde, ce qu’il ne pensait même pas possible. Comme quoi…   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelques références en plus ici : Dale Meer vient de Dale Vandermeer, l'enquêteur que joue le joueur dans Cube Escape (notamment le volet Case 23 !) et un bon vieux ''no shit sherlock" !  
> Je ne lis pas beaucoup en ce moment, et je n'ai jamais beaucoup lu de romans policier, séries ou autres. Pardonnez les incohérences !
> 
> Kudos et commentaires sont les bienvenus !  
> Pourquoi ne pas me dire bonjour sur tumblr sinon ?  
> [ Caffeinated Jimmie ](https://caffeinatedjimmie.tumblr.com)


	4. Laura, qui es-tu ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voici venu le temps d'interroger ceux qui connaissaient Laura...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DANS LE CHAPITRE PRECEDENT :  
> Après inspection de la scène de crime, il paraît évident qu'un androïde est derrière tout ça. Mais les tensions entre Gavin et RK900 sont palpables...

Gavin finit son sandwich à la va-vite et se hâta de retourner au commissariat. Il avait passé toute sa pause-déjeuner à détailler sa matinée au téléphone avec Tina, et maintenant, il était de nouveau à la bourre.

RK900 l’attendait, assis sur son bureau. Au regard glacé qu’il reçut, Gavin eut l’intime conviction que l’androïde était en train de compter les secondes que le détective était en train de lui faire perdre. Il essuya sa bouche avec le dos de sa main et fit semblant de rien.

— Bon… t’as fait la liste des personnes à interroger ? demanda-t-il en s’asseyant à son bureau.

— 8 minutes et 33 secondes, lui répondit le RK900 avec un grand sourire.

Bingo…

— J’ai d’ores et déjà contacté les proches de Laura à même de nous informer, reprit RK900. Nous avons rendez-vous avec Dale à 18h par visioconférence.

— Ah ?

— Il est à un congrès à New York pour la semaine.

Gavin acquiesça.

— Qui d’autres ?

RK900 cligna des yeux le temps de recollecter les données.

— Demain à la première heure, nous nous rendrons au domicile de Paolina Santos, qui est sa meilleure amie. Le rendez-vous avec elle n’a pas encore été confirmé, mais nous aurons toutes nos chances de la trouver chez elle un samedi matin si elle ne répond pas avant.

— Tu penses ? s’étonna Gavin.

Lui, quand il n’était pas en service le lendemain, appréciait particulièrement sortir se bourrer la gueule le vendredi soir, et par conséquent ne finissait pas toujours dans son lit le matin suivant.

— D’après le profil que j’ai reconstitué à partir de ses informations en ligne, c’est une personne assez introvertie, et une écrivaine freelance, expliqua le RK900. Nous ne prenons pas beaucoup de risques.

Gavin l’écouta en prenant des notes et prit soin de régler son réveil pour ne pas commettre trois fois la même erreur en deux jours.

— Ouais, ça paraît cohérent. Et sa boîte ? On pourrait pas y faire un tour cet après-midi ?

RK900 secoua la tête, les lèvres serrées. 

— La situation est plus compliquée que ce que j’imaginais. La politique de l’entreprise concernant les androïdes est… particulière, avoua-t-il, agacé. Je n’ai pas réussi à les contacter.

— Nooon ?

RK900 lui lança un regard excédé.

— Bruce Dovet, PDG de Dovet Conseils est un robophobe notoire. La demande de rendez-vous ne peut pas être effectuée par un androïde, même de la part de la police. 

Gavin jubilait. La cafetière aussi était confronté à aux galères des enquêtes ! Mais même si cela lui faisait plaisir, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de dire que cela rallongerait leur temps de collaboration. 

—C’est toujours agréable d’aller chercher les témoins par la peau du cul pour qu’ils veuillent bien collaborer. Bienvenue le bleu, clama-t-il d’un air détaché. Par contre, j’aurais juré que c’était illégal.

Les engueulades régulières de Fowler sur son langage au boulot l’en avaient persuadé.

— Les législations sur les androïdes sont récentes, et les vides juridiques extrêmement nombreux. Bruce Dovet est sans doute bien entouré par ses avocats. Il sait ce qu’il fait… et moi aussi.

— Besoin de moi du coup ? le nargua Gavin en agitant son smartphone sous le nez de l’androïde.

— Hilarant, détective Reed. Mais vous savez, les demandes de rendez-vous doivent se faire au minimum six heures à l’avance, et l’entreprise ferme le week-end. Je vous attendais justement.

— Merde, réalisa Gavin en regardant sa montre. Et on a pas de mandat...

— Exactement. Je vois que vous suivez.

RK900 ne se donna pas la peine de remuer plus le couteau dans la plaie. Il savait que la fierté du détective le ferait à sa place.

— Bon, bah je vais m’en charger quand même… marmonna Gavin, soudain bien moins fier de lui. Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Et sinon, on fait quoi en attendant Dale ?

Le RK900 se leva et repoussa la chaise de Gavin en passant.

— Fowler m’a chargé de vous rappeler que commencer à vous occuper du cas Vanderbloom ne vous dispense pas pour autant de boucler la paperasse des affaires précédentes. Vous avez largement de quoi vous occupez jusqu’à 18h, ajouta-t-il en lui tapotant l’épaule.

Il était vrai que le bureau de Gavin croulait à moitié sous des montagnes de papier. Il chassa la main de l’androïde vivement.

— Tu veux pas m’aider par hasard ?

— C’est une offre généreuse que je vais décliner. Je comptais profiter d’être au commissariat pour consulter les anciennes affaires similaires. Cela pourrait être éclairant.

— Tu pourrais demander à Connor, c’est sa spécialité les affaires d’androïdes.

RK900 lui laissa à peine le temps de finir sa phrase et l’interrompit. Il avait l’air plus sombre encore que d’habitude.

— Je n’ai pas besoin d’aide. Et surtout pas de la part du RK800 Connor.

Gavin se retourna sur sa chaise de bureau et le fixa. 

— Oh ! Donc tu n’aimes pas les robots non plus ? se plût-il à constater. Mais tu aimes quelque chose au moins ? A part toi-même j’entends.

Le RK900 soutint son regard sans ciller.

— J’ai été conçu originellement pour chasser et détruire les déviants, donc entre autres pour abattre Connor. Pas pour nouer des relations sociales.

— Hmm, fit Gavin en soufflant du nez. Ok, la conserve. Je te l’accorde.

Il n’avait pas envie de débattre plus longtemps sur l’asociabilité de son partenaire. Mais il mourait d’envie de lui gueuler dessus pour lui remettre ses circuits en place. De toute façon, le RK900 se rendrait compte bien assez tôt que le monde n’allait pas fléchir si facilement devant lui s’il continuait à ne pas regarder les gens à qui il parlait…

RK900, satisfait de cette fin de conversation, laissa Gavin à ses obligations et prit la direction des ascenseurs. Les épais dossiers de la police l’attendaient au sous-sol.

Gavin mit un temps à évacuer la rage qu’il avait accumulée en à peine quinze minutes de discussion avec son nouveau partenaire. Il passa un long moment à fixer le bureau désert derrière lui. C’était celui de Hank et Connor. Ils devaient être sur le terrain au moment même.

Gavin ne comprenait pas. Hank et Connor avaient d’excellents résultats en duo et s’entendaient parfaitement. Pourtant, Hank était comme lui avant. C’était le premier à gueuler à la vue d’un androïde. A quel moment, et surtout pourquoi cela avait-il changé ?

Gavin ne trouva pas de réponse satisfaisante. Alors il décida de se plonger dans la pile de dossiers qui l’attendaient bien sagement au bord de son bureau.

17h55. Hank et Connor n’étaient pas réapparus et Gavin avait l’impression de n’avoir rien fait. Alors qu’il tentait de dégager son PC enseveli par la paperasse, il vit RK900 refaire surface et prendre place derrière sa chaise, debout.

— La caféine n’augmentera pas votre productivité, détective… mais votre nombre d’aller-retours aux toilettes, c’est certain, fit-il remarquer à la vue des gobelets amoncelés à côté du PC de Gavin.

— Super. Rien à battre. Et toi, du neuf ? rétorqua Gavin en croisant les bras sur son torse.

La LED du RK900 vira au jaune une fraction de seconde.

— Nous verrons plus tard.

Gavin en déduit que ses recherches n’avaient pas dû être concluantes mais il ne voulait pas vraiment le voir enrager non plus… L’atmosphère entre eux pouvait devenir électrique un peu trop rapidement à son goût.

— Dale Meer a été informé du décès de Laura. Notre objectif consiste surtout en ce qui le concerne à déterminer quels seraient les androïdes de leurs entourages respectifs qui pourraient être suspects. Je vous prierai donc de maintenir un minimum de tact afin que nous puissions récupérer ces informations sans le froisser.

— Ouais, ça va, c’est pas ma première fois.

RK900 se pencha par-dessus l’épaule de Gavin pour démarrer l’appel sur l’ordinateur. Gavin sentit le large torse métallique de l’androïde se presser contre lui et ne réagit pas. Il s’étonna un instant qu’il ne fût pas plus solide.

Ce devait être la veste.

L’androïde régla quelques paramètres et Dale Meer apparut à l’écran.

L’ingénieur était un jeune homme qui devait avoir la trentaine mais en paraissait dix de plus avec ses larges cernes sous ses yeux noirs et ternes. Il avait une barbe de trois jours et des cheveux courts et bruns.

— Bonjour M. Meer, le salua sobrement Gavin d’un petit geste de la main. Je suis le détective Reed, et voici RK900 qui … effectue l’enquête avec moi.

Le mot « partenaire » lui aurait écorché la langue.

— C’est lui qui vous a contacté ce matin.

— Bonjour, fit Dale Meer d’une voix un peu étranglée. Veuillez m’excuser pour mon état, ajouta-t-il en se mouchant bruyamment. Vous pouvez m’appeler Dale, comme tout le monde.

_ Données mises à jour. Appellation = Dale. _

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, compatit Gavin en se calant dans son dossier de chaise. Prenez votre temps.

RK900 profita de ce moment pour observer plus précisément le visage de Dale.

_ Etat de stress : 37%. Tristesse intense attribuée au décès d’un proche. Analyse continue enclenchée. _

Dale se reprit et demanda poliment : 

— Comment puis-je vous être utile messieurs ?

RK900 prit la parole en premier.

— Comme je vous l’ai annoncé précédemment, je suis certain qu’un androïde est responsable de la mort de Laura. Or, la majorité des crimes sont commis par des connaissances de la victime et nous n’avons pas beaucoup d’informations sur elle. Sauriez-vous s’il y avait des androïdes parmi ses proches ? 

Dale parût surpris. Il se gratta la joue et réfléchit un instant.

— Non, Laura ne côtoyait pas d’androïdes. Son patron ne l’aurait pas accepté de toute façon.

Son regard se perdu un moment dans le vide.

— Elle n’a pas beaucoup d’amis en tout cas. C’est quelqu'un d’assez secret. C’était…

Gavin tiqua. Elle avait l’air de bien aimer sortir pour quelqu'un de réservé. Mais vu les circonstances, évoquer les écarts de Laura ne semblait pas très délicats.

— Et vous ? hasarda-t-il.

— J’ai quelques amis androïdes bien sûr. Et je côtoie des androïdes tout le temps. Ca fait partie de mon métier… Aucun n’a jamais rencontré Laura à ma connaissance.

RK900 donna un coup dans la chaise de Gavin pour lui intenter de se taire.

— Pensez-vous que quelqu'un ait pu être jaloux de vous et de Laura ? Professionnellement peut-être ?

— De Laura ? Je ne vois pas quel androïde pourrait lui en vouloir de quoique ce soit. Elle était secrétaire. Les trois quarts sont des androïdes de nos jours. Ca aurait plutôt été l’inverse.

— Et vous ? demanda Gavin à nouveau.

Il sentit un second coup de pied dans sa chaise.

— Bien que ça semble peu probable vu votre poste… ajouta-t-il pour se rattraper.

— Bah oui, plutôt… Citizen2, je l’ai fondée avec un ami après la révolution. Elle a été créée dans le but de promouvoir une robotique éthique, bien moins onéreuse que celle de Cyberlife. Nous avons engagé beaucoup d’androïdes bien sûr et nous reversons une part de nos bénéfices à Jericho pour aider à la transition de la société dans sa relation avec les androïdes.

Gavin lança un regard à RK900 pour voir sa réaction. Sa LED tournait dans le vide. Le détective le fixa, en quête d’indications. Mais l’androïde ne bougeait pas et le silence commençait à être pesant. Dale les fixait avec insistance en attendant leurs questions. Tant pis, songea Gavin. Il devait prendre une décision… et il n’avait qu’une seule idée actuellement.

— Dale, pardonnez-moi pour ce que je vais vous dire… mais nous suspectons Laura d’avoir eu un amant.

Dale parût sonné un instant. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois sans parler et balbutia.

— Non … non, ce n’est pas possible.

Sa voix craqua au milieu de sa phrase.

— Dale, nous avons de bonnes raisons de le penser, continua Gavin, et la dernière chose que nous souhaitons, c’est vous faire plus de mal. Mais nous manquons d’infos pour trouver le responsable de tout ça. Le coupable a emmené son téléphone et on a besoin de chaque piste pour espérer le coincer.

RK900 sortit instantanément de son état de réflexion en entendant les mots de Gavin. Le taux de stress de Dale crevait le plafond et l’émotion « colère » avait largement remplacé la tristesse.

— Si vous n’avez pas son téléphone, vous n’avez pas de preuves, dit sèchement Dale.

— Toutes les preuves sont dans ses messages !

— Laura n’aurait jamais fait ça. C’est impossible.

_ Sincérité : 84%. Mise à jour. Dale n’était au courant de rien. Il croit à l’innocence de Laura. _

_ Taux de colère croissant. Risque d’arrêt de la coopération.  _

La main d’acier du robot se referma sur l’épaule de Gavin et serra très fort. Gavin retint un juron et envoya chier l’androïde à mi-voix. Avant que RK900 n’ait le temps d’objecter, il décida de presser le témoin.

— Et supposez que ce soit le cas. Qu’un robot soit jaloux d’elle, ou de vous peut-être. Il y a peut-être un robot dans votre entou…

— Je vous dis que c’est impossible ! hurla Dale en se levant et frappant son bureau de ses mains. 

La caméra de son ordinateur trembla.

— Dale, calmez-vous je vous prie, le coupa RK900 d’une voix grave et rassurante.

Cela parût fonctionner, car l’ingénieur se ressaisit et se rassit.

— Quand bien même, je pense que je ne vous serai d’aucune utilité… J’ai aidé un nombre incroyable d’androïdes dans ma vie.

Il hésita un instant, regarda un peu autour de lui, et dit à voix basse.

— Durant la révolution, je tenais un atelier clandestin à Détroit. C’était avant de rencontrer Laura. Je réparais les déviants que Cyberlife aurait réinitialisé. Ils n’oublient jamais d’être reconnaissants.

Gavin se sentit soudain bien minuscule devant ce Dale en colère. Il regretta d’avoir été si brutal, mais Dale semblait aussi sur le point de leur révéler des choses inédites.

— J’ai sauvé des centaines de vie avec les pauvres moyens que j’avais, continua-t-il. La seule chose que j’ai faite d’illégal à l’époque, c’est d’aller à l’encontre des politiques autoritaires de Cyberlife afin d’empêcher ces androïdes de se faire tuer. Ouais, je pourrais être poursuivi rétrospectivement, mais je doute que je sois condamné au final. Mais je vous vois venir vous, détective Reed.

Sa voix se fit un peu plus sifflante.

— Vous n’avez pas le moindre respect pour les androïdes. Ce ne sont pas de simples robots, comme vous les appelez, et ce sont encore moins nos esclaves. Ils ont des émotions et une conscience. Et une bien meilleure mémoire que nous. Jamais un androïde que je connais ne s’en prendrait à moi ou à Laura.

_ Sincérité 95%. Mise à jour. _

— Je vous plains, RK900. Votre partenaire n’est clairement pas à la hauteur d’un androïde comme vous, conclut-il en se rasseyant au fond de sa chaise.

RK900 ne répondit pas. Il n’était pas aussi convaincu que Dale de la bonne volonté des androïdes et des traits humains qu’il leur attribuait. Et Dale était clairement aveuglé par son amour pour Laura.

— Cela restera entre nous, Dale. Nous vous le promettons, déclara-t-il simplement.

_ Colère : 45%. Stress : 65%. Paramètres trop élevés. Coopération menacée _ .

Un blanc flotta un instant. Gavin n’osait pas dire quoique ce soit. Il ne s’était en tout cas pas du tout attendu à une réaction aussi violente de la part du jeune ingénieur qui avait l’air si fatigué.

— Quand bien même ce serait l’un d’entre eux… finit par dire Dale pour briser le silence. Quand bien même ce serait l’un d’entre eux, je ne saurais pas capable de vous dire qui. Il y a eu tellement...

— Je comprends, le rassura RK900. Ce sera largement assez pour aujourd’hui. Nous vous remercions. Prenez soin de vous en attendant.

— Au revoir, marmonna Gavin.

Bien que Dale semblât calme de nouveau, le tressaillement de sa mâchoire ne trompa personne. Il les salua rapidement et coupa la communication.

Dès qu’il fût sûr que Dale ne les entendait plus, Gavin se retourna vers le RK900 pour l’engueuler.

— On n’avait pas fini ! J’avais plein d’autres questions à lui poser !

— Ce n’était pas approprié d’évoquer Laura de cette façon ! Pourquoi avoir parlé du téléphone en plus ? Ce genre d’informations ne doit pas être divulgué si négligemment auprès des suspects ! rétorqua sèchement l’androïde.

— Parce qu’il est suspect ? s’offusqua Gavin.

— Aucune piste ne doit être écartée. Il pourrait être complice, même si les probabilités sont faibles. Mais certaines personnes savent très bien mentir et cela peut échapper à mes capteurs.

— De toute façon, à un moment tu buggais, tu disais plus rien, il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose. 

— Vous ne m’avez pas laissé le temps, détective ! Nous aurions pu obtenir les mêmes informations si vous n’aviez pas été aussi impulsif. Et il aurait été beaucoup plus coopératif pour la suite de l’enquête.

— En fait, tu ne fais que des hypothèses, conclut Gavin. Tu n’en sais pas plus que moi au final.

— Je ne vais pas m’abaisser à argumenter le fait que je sois un meilleur détective que vous, Reed.

Cela mit Gavin hors de lui. C’en était trop. Il refusait d’être une seconde de plus insulté par une machine à café parlante. Il se leva et prit sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise.

— Que faites-vous ? demanda RK900 d’un ton réprobateur.

— Il est l’heure comme tu le sais, l’horloge. J’en ai ma claque de cette affaire, et de toi. Alors je me tire, je rentre chez moi et je t’emmerde.

Gavin enfila sa veste et repoussa sa chaise sous son bureau. Puis il remarqua la liasse de papier qui dépassait de l’imprimante. Il l’avait presque oubliée. Il l’attrapa, la lança violemment au visage du RK900 et lui fit un doigt d’honneur.

— J’allais oublier. Bonne lecture, tocard !

Il vit la LED rouge de l’androïde derrière la pluie de feuilles mais l’ignora et partit presque en courant. 

RK900 regarda Gavin partir du commissariat sans mot dire. Il scanna les feuilles éparpillées au sol et comprit de quoi il était question. Il lut :

« Au nom de Bruce Dovet et de toute l’entreprise Dovet Conseils,

Je vous présente nos excuses les plus sincères pour le délai que nous causons à votre enquête. Je suis cependant en mesure de vous communiquer des informations avant notre rendez-vous de lundi. Voici donc ci-joints différents documents concernant Laura Vanderbloom au sein de notre entreprise. Veuillez agréer etc… »

Gavin avait donc pris le temps de contacter Dovet Conseils durant l’après-midi, et une secrétaire lui avait envoyé tout ça… RK900 s’agenouilla et ramassa soigneusement les feuilles éparpillées un peu partout autour de lui. Il faudrait qu’il songe à remercier le détective malgré leur altercation.

Gavin passa sa soirée à ruminer les évènements de la journée. Il avait rarement vécu un vendredi plus pourri. Non seulement il allait devoir faire toute l’enquête avec l’androïde, mais en plus il avait encore plus mauvais caractère que lui et refusait de coopérer.

Peut-être qu’il avait eu tort d’évoquer Laura… Il était vrai que ça n’avait pas été très délicat mais c’était son style d’enquête. Mettre la pression à Dale leur avait permis d’apprendre des choses que manifestement, il n’aurait pas été très enclin d’évoquer s’il avait été calme. Mais la fierté du RK900 et ses algorithmes aussi rigides que son col de veste ne le reconnaitraient jamais. Lui avait essayé de faire de son mieux, de se rendre utile. Mais il avait été brimé à la moindre tentative. C’était à le dégoûter encore plus de faire équipe avec quelqu'un…

Il était crevé. Sortir la veille l’avait épuisé. Gavin commençait à sentir qu’il n’avait plus exactement la même forme qu’à ses vingt ans. Il alla se coucher tout de suite et tomba dans un lourd sommeil sans rêves.

_ BIP BIP BIP _

Le réveil sortit Gavin du lit rapidement. Il n’avait aucune envie de donner au RK900 d’autres raisons de râler sur lui. Il se prépara un café comme il l’aimait ; bien amer, bien noir et sans sucre ; prit une douche brûlante, s’habilla comme tous les jours mais ce n’est qu’au moment où il s’apprêtait à partir qu’il se rendit compte d’un léger détail.

Il n’avait aucune idée d’où il devait se rendre.

Gavin mit quelques longues minutes à trouver comment contacter le RK900. Il dût finalement contacter l’androïde d’accueil du commissariat qui fut en mesure de l’aider.

Gavin composa le numéro nerveusement sur son téléphone. La réponse fût quasiment instantanée.

— Détective Reed, ravi de constater que vous êtes déjà réveillé. Que me vaut votre appel ?

— Tu m’as pas filé l’adresse, machine.

Il y eut une petite pause.

— Mes excuses, détective. Je viens de vous envoyer la localisation de l’appartement de Paolina Santos.

Gavin jeta un œil à son écran.

— Je vais jamais y être à temps, grommela-t-il Je n’aurais jamais mon train vu l’heure. Fowler va me tuer si je refais des frais pour un taxi et j’ai clairement pas la thune.

— Avez-vous une veste et des gants solides ?

— Euh… ouais ?

— Je passe vous prendre en bas de chez vous dans 13 minutes.

Gavin n’eut pas à attendre longtemps dans l’air glacé du matin avant de voir arriver le RK900 sur une moto rutilante aux couleurs de Cyberlife. L’androïde se gara sur le trottoir et lui tendit un casque.

— Nous sommes déjà en retard à cause de ma négligence. Montez.

— Tu as le permis pour ça ? demanda Gavin, bouche bée devant le magnifique engin.

C’était une bécane sublime, parfaitement entretenue. Elle était d’un noir métallique brillant, illuminé çà et là par des motifs bleu ciel soulignant ses courbes élégantes.

— Nous rediscuterons mécanique plus tard si cela vous chante. Nous devons partir.

Gavin ajusta son casque et prit place sur l’arrière de la moto, juste derrière l’androïde.

— Et bien ? fit le RK900 en le voyant les bras ballants. Accrochez-vous.

Et il démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. Gavin enserra par réflexe la taille de l’androïde pour ne pas tomber et se cramponna autant qu’il pût à RK900.

L’androïde fonça à travers les rues de Detroit, frôlant les lignes et les excès de vitesse pour gagner du temps. Gavin n’était pas très rassuré et pria de toutes ses forces que Cyberlife n’ait pas raté la partie « conduite » de ses programmes.

Il ne fût pas fâché de retrouver le solide sol de béton après une chevauchée si mouvementée dès le matin. Le RK900 dût avoir remarqué son inconfort au petit sourire qu’il afficha quand Gavin lui rendit son casque.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas détective, cela ne se reproduira plus.

— Dieu merci…

— Je n’oublierai pas de vous envoyer les adresses à l’avenir.

— C’est ça, maugréa Gavin, en sueur malgré lui.

Paolina Santos habitait au 16 ème étage d’une tour au centre-ville. Tandis qu’ils attendaient l’ascenseur, RK900 informa Gavin que Paolina était désormais bien au courant de leur visite et qu’elle savait donc pour le décès de Laura.

— Laissez-moi mener la discussion cette fois-ci, nous nous éviterons bien de tristes scènes.

— Et bien laisse-moi dormir la prochaine fois si tu veux pas de moi. Fais ce que tu veux, maintenant je m’en fous.

— Vous auriez refusé de me laisser venir seul pourtant, je me trompe ?

Gavin lui donna un coup d’épaule en guise de réponse et lui passa devant pour sortir de l’ascenseur. Il frappa à la porte de Paolina qui s’ouvrit peu de temps après.

Une petite femme toute menue avec une queue de cheval se tenait devant eux. Elle avait les yeux rouges et le nez humide d’avoir beaucoup pleuré. Paolina fit signe de la tête aux deux policiers de rentrer, se décalant pour leur permettre de passer.

Son appartement était vaste et moderne, meublé avec goût. Une grande baie vitrée offrait un panorama de choix sur Détroit. Les murs disparaissaient sous les étagères croulantes de livres en tout genre.

RK900 et Paolina s’installèrent à la table où ils commencèrent à parler. Gavin en profita pour faire un tour du salon. L’androïde allait tout enregistrer de toute manière, sa présence avec eux n’était pas nécessaire.

RK900 utilisa l’ordinateur de Paolina pour lui montrer des documents en rapport avec l’enquête, pour la mettre en confiance. Il commença par parler de tout et de rien avec elle pour diminuer au maximum son niveau de stress. Moins elle se méfierait, plus elle serait à même de révéler des informations intéressantes.

Gavin observa longuement les ouvrages entassés dans la pièce. Ils parlaient tous de sujets divers et pointus, et beaucoup d’entre eux étaient bardés de post-its. Entre les bibliothèques, Paolina avait affiché quelques tableaux, mais aussi de nombreuses photos soigneusement encadrées. Il trouva parmi elles une poignée sur laquelle se trouvait Laura Vanderbloom.

Gavin décrocha avec précaution un cadre où elle était seule. Laura affichait un sourire radieux qui aurait fait rougir n’importe qui tant il était lumineux. Elle semblait la pureté incarnée, dans sa robe bleu ciel vaporeuse. Loin de l’image qu’il s’était faite d’elle en fouillant sa maison.

— Donc vous l’avez rencontrée à Détroit ?

La voix du RK900 sortit Gavin de sa réflexion.

— Pas du tout, fit la petite voix de Paolina d’un ton doux-amer. On était au lycée ensemble à Chicago. Je l’ai retrouvée à Détroit par hasard. Nous avons atterri là toutes les deux parce qu’on y avait trouvé un job. Ça nous a beaucoup rapprochées.

— Elle avait l’air de quelqu'un de très gentil de ce que vous dites…

Gavin fut surpris par la voix chaleureuse que prenait le RK900. Il ne s’attendait pas à tant de douceur de sa part. Ce devait être un programme pour faciliter les interrogatoires, se dit-il.

— Oh oui ! Elle n’aimait pas beaucoup parler d’elle, mais elle était beaucoup à l’écoute des autres. Elle a toujours été quelqu'un à qui on peut se confier tranquillement.

— Je vois.

RK900 projeta sur l’écran de l’ordinateur quelques nouvelles informations.

— D’après ce que nous savons déjà, Laura était embauchée chez Dovet Conseils comme secrétaire, mais elle aurait démissionné récemment. Vous savez pourquoi ?

— Oui, on en a beaucoup parlé, confirma Paolina. Elle n’en pouvait plus de son boulot… Enfin surtout de son patron.

— Il la maltraitait ? supposa RK900.

— Il la harcelait surtout. Ce n’était pas rare qu’elle m’appelle le soir pour en parler. Il… avait les mains baladeuses le plus souvent. Mais ça lui arrivait d’être plus insistant.

Gavin réagit en entendant ces mots.

— Dale le savait ? lança-t-il de l’autre côté du salon.

Paolina se retourna, un peu surprise mais répondit poliment :

— Non, elle avait trop peur de lui en parler. Il l’aurait poussé à démissionner et elle ne voulait surtout pas que ça arrive. Elle n’était pas très qualifiée, elle n’aurait pas retrouvé de job si facilement.

— Alors pourquoi a-t-elle démissionné au final ? demanda Gavin.

— Depuis quelques semaines, elle n’en pouvait vraiment plus. Elle a commencé à chercher un autre boulot activement pour pouvoir partir de chez Dovet Conseils. Cette histoire durait depuis des mois… Et vendredi dernier, elle a franchi le pas. Elle a rédigé une lettre de démission avec moi, elle l’a laissée sur son bureau le soir et elle n’est pas revenue.

RK900 passa en revue diverses données sur son écran. Sa LED était devenue jaune.

— Dovet Conseils a marqué qu’elle était partie lundi, nota-t-il.

— J’imagine qu’ils ont trouvé la lettre lundi et qu’ils ont enregistré sa démission ce jour-là, fit Gavin qui n’avait pas eu le temps de consulter le dossier la veille parce qu’il l’avait jeté sur le RK900.

— Non, précisa l’androïde. Il est clairement indiqué qu’elle a effectué des heures lundi matin et qu’elle n’est pas revenue l’après-midi.

— C’est impossible, déclara Paolina. Nous avons passé notre lundi ensemble.

— Comment cela ? s’étonna RK900.

— On a fait les boutiques toute la journée. Pour fêter son départ en quelque sorte. Si vous voulez, je peux retrouver le nom des magasins où on a été.

— Je veux bien. Ce doit être une erreur de calcul de ma part.

Sur le coup, Gavin ne comprit pas la réaction l’androïde mais il le laissa finir la conversation avec Paolina sans l’interrompre de nouveau. Il fallait bien reconnaitre qu’il arrivait à obtenir avec beaucoup d’élégance une quantité importante d’informations sur Laura. Il réussit par exemple à évoquer les précieux bijoux de Laura sans que Paolina ne se doute de rien. Elle leur expliqua que les clients de Bruce Dovet faisaient souvent des cadeaux pour sa femme, mais que Dovet n’étant pas marié, il les offrait à Laura. Cela paraissait très logique et très crédible. Mais pour quelqu'un qu’elle détestait, elle en portait les cadeaux le jour de son décès.

— Ça tourne pas rond cette affaire, fit Gavin au RK900 quand ils furent sortis de l’immeuble. Si j’étais harcelé par un vieux comme ça, je jetterais ces putains de bijoux au feu.

— Je pense la même chose, détective, déclara le RK900. Je dirais que c’est une excuse habile de Laura pour dissimuler les cadeaux de ses amants. L’affection les aura aveuglés. Paolina a su se montrer très instructive aujourd’hui. Ses informations vont beaucoup nous aider. J’avoue que je ne m’attendais pas à ce que Laura nous cache autant de choses. Son téléphone doit regorger de secrets.

Gavin hocha la tête en signe d’approbation.

— T’as fait aucune erreur de calcul d’ailleurs ? se souvint-il. Parce que je t’imagine pas du tout reconnaître tes torts en fait.

— Il est vrai, répondit le RK900. Dovet Conseils est tout à fait rigoureux en ce qui concerne les comptes des heures des employés. Laura est venue lundi matin, c’est certain. Mais Paolina Santos n’a pas menti pour autant.

Les idées saugrenues fusèrent dans la tête de Gavin. Il ne comprenait pas comment ce paradoxe était possible. 

Jamais un humain, même bien maquillé, n’aurait pu se faire passer pour Laura si facilement auprès de personnes qui la côtoyaient au quotidien. Puis soudain il se souvint de la peau que le RK900 rétractait pour communiquer avec d’autres appareils. S’il avait pu en changer la couleur… Les cheveux des androïdes étaient eux aussi synthétiques en plus.

— Il y a un androïde… articula-t-il lentement pour se donner le temps de réfléchir, qui s’est fait passer pour Laura lundi matin. Et c’est peut-être notre coupable. Qui cherchait quelque chose sur son lieu de travail.

RK900 le dévisagea avec surprise. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Gavin trouve cette piste. Mais parmi les divers scénarios qui auraient pu expliquer cette apparition miraculeuse de Laura à deux endroits différents au même moment, c’était bien celui-là qu’il soupçonnait d’être le bon.

— Oui, avoua-t-il. C’est l’hypothèse la plus probable. Les caméras de vidéosurveillance de Dovet Conseils ont bien des secrets à nous livrer je pense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère qu'en 2038, on aura plus de problèmes quand on lance une visioconf XD  
> Paolina est un référence à une amie que j'essaie d'emmener dans ce ship. Viens, Paolina.
> 
> Merci Zawelt pour la relecture (on lit les dialogues à haute voix et on se marre).
> 
> Si le chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ou un kudo !


	5. Double et doublet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui est cet androïde qui aurait pris la place de Laura ? Et quels secrets cachent l'entreprise qui l'employait ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DANS LE CHAPITRE PRECEDENT :  
> RK900 et Gavin ont interrogé Paolina Santos, la meilleure amie de Laura, et Dale Meer, son fiancé. L'androïde aurait usurpé l'identité de Laura au moins une matinée... Ils doivent maitenant enquêter sur son lieu de travail.
> 
> Bonne lecture ! Allez jeter un petit oeil aux notes de fin !

— Bon alors, tu te traines ?

Tina avait une avance confortable d’au moins dix mètres et semblait à peine fatiguée. Gavin trottinait derrière elle, peinant à suivre le rythme mais faisant de son mieux pour oublier ses jambes endolories et sa gorge brûlante. Sacrifier une partie de son dimanche pour faire de l’exercice physique n’aurait jamais fait partie de ses habitudes si son amie ne l’avait pas forcé.

Tout avait commencé un peu plus de deux ans auparavant. Tina avait gagné le statut de meilleure amie depuis longtemps à ce moment-là. L’été allait arriver, et elle n’arrêtait pas de se moquer des poignées d’amour de Gavin. A force de remontrances, il avait fini par céder, et désormais elle passait tous les dimanches chez lui le chercher pour aller courir.

Au début, ça avait été la torture. Gavin était arrivé en retard lundi des dizaines de fois tellement il avait de courbatures. Mais au final, ça l’avait aussi forcé à changer de mauvaises habitudes. Il avait commencé à boire moins, et, bien que l’addiction fût encore bien présente, à diminuer tout doucement sa dose quotidienne de nicotine. Et puis Tina profitait qu’ils se voient hors du boulot pour lui faire part de tous les commérages au sein de la police. C’était bon pour son moral et son corps. Il avait fini par y prendre goût.

— Ouais, ouais, j’arrive, tu vas voir… haleta Gavin en essuyant la sueur qui coulait abondamment de son front.

Tina ricana gentiment.

— Tu t’en sors bien. Un véritable Apollon par rapport à il y a un an. Tu pourrais faire la pub, tu sais, pour les mecs qui vendent des régimes ou des abonnements aux salles de sport. Avant, après… dit-elle tout en faisant le geste de la main.

Gavin ricana tout en reprenant son souffle.

— Tu parles, ça me fait plus rien tout ça. J’ai pas perdu un gramme depuis un mois.

— Arrête ! C’est parce que tu prends du muscle ! Ou alors c’est le poids de tes poumons, qui ont enfin décidé de revenir maintenant que l’air est à peu près respirable.

Tina esquiva facilement le gentil coup que voulut lui asséner Gavin pour la faire taire et lança en rigolant :

— Un dernier tour du parc et je t’offre un café !

Gavin s’effondra sur le banc et maudit Tina de le faire courir autant un dimanche. Mais au moins, ça l’aidait à s’endormir le soir. Une fois bien fatigué, il ne faisait pas de rêves stupides et anxieux. Tina lui tendit une bouteille d’eau et s’assit à ses côtés.

— Bon alors, tu comptes faire quoi demain.

Gavin avait la tête toute vide d’avoir couru. Il se sentait confiant et calme et en avait presque oublié qu’il devait travailler le lendemain.

— Je pense que je vais pouvoir montrer au robot ce que je sais faire, dit-il en se retournant vers Tina. On doit aller interroger un gars qui refuse de voir les androïdes. Donc je vais avoir le champ libre. Je suis confiant.

Tina le regarda bouche bée.

— Wouah, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Pourquoi t’es si calme ? J’ai cru devenir sourde à force de t’entendre gueuler au téléphone hier ! fit-elle remarquer.

Gavin réfléchit un instant.

— Je crois que ça sert à rien de crier plus longtemps sur lui, conclut-il. Il est bouché. Pire que moi. Donc j’économise mes forces.

— Haha ! Je suis fière de toi, Gav. Tu vois que tu peux te contenir quand tu veux.

— Arrête, je suis juste trop crevé…

Gavin lui donna une petite chiquenaude sur le nez et entreprit de descendre la bouteille d’eau d’un trait pour étancher sa soif brûlante. Un petit vent frais soufflait doucement dans les feuilles des arbres dans un bruissement relaxant.

— En vrai, mis à part que c’est un connard, il est quand même beau non ? fit Tina sans prévenir.

Gavin recracha toute l’eau dans sa bouche par le nez et manqua de s’étouffer.

— Mais qu’est-ce que tu me racontes ? Tu veux me tuer ?!

— Nan, mais quand tu y penses, continua Tina en feignant l’innocence, il est un peu ton type de mec. Il est plus grand que toi, il a les yeux bleus, et il a de la répartie, lista-t-elle en comptant sur ses doigts. Ok, il peut s’améliorer niveau communication, mais je maintiens qu’il y a une bonne base.

— Tina, je vais vomir, et ce sera pas à cause de l’effort.

Tina rigola à gorge déployée et le frappa dans le dos.

— Nan mais ça aurait pu être pire, non ?

— Ok, j’avoue. Tu te souviens de Jason ? demanda Gavin.

Tina réfléchit quelques instants l’air songeur, puis soudain parut frappée d’une illumination.

— Oui ! Il date. Fowler avait carrément changé d’équipe pour boucler l’affaire si je me souviens. J’arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment il a pu avoir son diplôme, celui-là.

— Ouais, bah bosser avec la cafetière, c’est quand même mieux mieux que de bosser avec Jason.

— Encore heureux, fit remarquer Tina. Je pense que tu te serais déjà suicidé sinon. Quelle chance d’avoir ton joli robot !

Elle vit la tête dégoûtée que fit Gavin.

— Je déconne. J’arrête. Mais quand même penses-y… ajouta-t-elle narquoisement en lui pinçant la joue.

— Plutôt mourir…

_ BIP BIP BIP _

Gavin se réveilla à l’heure et bondit hors du lit. Heureusement, il n’avait pas de courbatures de la veille. A force de se faire traîner tous les dimanches, son corps s’était habitué. Il avala son café et trois tartines et enfila sa tenue habituelle. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer le message du RK900 sur son téléphone.

_ Message de : Machine _

_ Bonjour détective. Vous trouverez ci-jointes les coordonnées du rendez-vous. Veuillez être à l’heure. _

Gavin songea qu’il savait encore trouver sur Internet l’adresse d’une entreprise mais salua mentalement l’effort de l’androïde. Puis il alla dans sa salle de bains finir de se préparer.

Alors qu’il taillait sa barbe avec soin (tout le soin nécessaire pour faire croire qu’il ne s’était pas rasé, sans faire négligé pour autant), ses pensées s’égarèrent et il repensa aux paroles de Tina de la veille. Il voyait bien, dans le reflet du miroir, les sillons de rides creuser doucement ses cernes au fil des années. Il enviait malgré tout, tout au fond de lui, la beauté éternelle des androïdes qui n’avaient pas besoin de se soucier de ça. L’image agaçante du RK900 flotta dans son esprit et il se hâta de se passer le visage sous l’eau glacée pour chasser ses pensées.

Gavin laça ses baskets et vérifia trois fois dans la glace de l’entrée qu’il était irréprochable. Il remit un peu d’ordre dans les plis de sa veste. Il ne se faisait pas trop d’illusions, il allait dénoter énormément dans le bureau du riche Dovet habillé comme ça, mais peu l’importait. Lui faire croire qu’il était un flic tout à fait banal était une manière de faire baisser la méfiance de l’autre. Et donc de marquer des points.

— Bonjour détective, le salua le RK900. Etes-vous prêt ?

Devant la grande façade du bâtiment de Dovet Conseils l’attendait la haute silhouette bleue et blanche de l’androïde. Gavin était arrivé cinq minutes en avance, mais manifestement, le robot l’avait devancé.

— Bien sûr ! En forme, et ravi de te revoir ! lança Gavin tout en gardant ses mains dans les poches.

Un rictus passa sur le visage de l’androïde.

— Vous savez très bien que je suis équipé d’un détecteur de mensonges, détective.

— Oh, fit Gavin. Je n’en avais aucune idée. Tu as d’autres jolies options équipées ?

— Je connais l’humour noir, répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur encore plus éclatant.

Gavin souffla du nez.

— Pourquoi tu viens au final ? Ils vont te recaler, non ?

— Nous ne pouvons en être sûrs à moins d’essayer. Cela vaut le coup de tenter.

Gavin haussa les épaules et entra sans attendre dans le bâtiment.

Le hall de l’immeuble était particulièrement frais à cause de l’air conditionné. Il était fait de pierre beige brillante à l’ancienne, sur laquelle juste marcher semblait ternir l’éclat du sol parfaitement propre. Un grand lustre moderne en acier éclairait la pièce, mais sans comparaison avec les nombreuses fenêtres fines de la façade traversant le mur sur toute sa hauteur.

Juste sur la gauche se trouvait un grand bureau faisant office d’accueil derrière lequel une femme dans la force de l’âge et dans un tailleur manifestement trop petit pour elle attendait passivement. Sur le mur, une immense enseigne éclairée par derrière affichait fièrement le nom de l’entreprise en lettres dorées.

Gavin ignora la décoration qu’il trouvait affreusement kitsch et s’avança en direction de l’accueil et s’éclaircit la voix pour attirer l’attention de la femme. Celle-ci leva les yeux, et dans un grand sourire forcé demanda d’une voix de crécelle :

— Je peux vous aider, monsieur ?

RK900 ne releva pas le fait qu’elle l’ignorait et répondit à la place de Gavin.

— Nous sommes de la police. Nous avons rendez-vous avec monsieur Dovet.

— Ah, vous êtes le détective Reed ! conclut-elle en fouillant dans un immense agenda. Je vais juste vous demander votre badge et une signature alors.

Gavin saisit le stylo qu’elle lui tendit et s’exécuta. Le silence était lourd, alors il décida de mettre des mots sur le malaise ambiant.

— Et lui ? Il doit signer ? demanda-t-il en désignant RK900 par-dessus son épaule.

— Je suis désolée, fit l’hôtesse en faisant bien attention à n’adresser la parole qu’à Gavin, mais nous n’autorisons aucun androïde à pénétrer dans le bâtiment.

— De quel droit ? demande calmement le RK900 en avançant d’un pas. Je fais partie de la police au même titre que le détective Reed ici présent.

La femme continua sans faire attention à lui.

— Les androïdes enregistrent tout ce qu’ils voient ou entendent, et cela peut compromettre le secret professionnel au sein de notre entreprise. Il faut nous comprendre. Mais vous en revanche, vous êtes le bienvenu, monsieur.

Gavin se retourna un peu confus vers le RK900 et le prit à part.

— Bon, on fait quoi… J’y vais seul ? Ça te va ?

— Nous n’avons pas le choix, constata amèrement le RK900. Si nous voulons maintenir le rendez-vous, je dois accepter leurs conditions, et vous faire confiance.

Son ton sombre montrait bien qu’il ne croyait guère en Gavin pour faire face à Bruce Dovet.

— C’est ça. Tu me remercieras plus tard, siffla-t-il.

Gavin avait promis à Tina qu’il ferait de son mieux pour ne pas s’énerver, alors il tourna les talons, prit le petit badge en plastique que l’hôtesse lui tendit et l’épingla sur sa veste.

— Bon rendez-vous, monsieur. Ce sera au quatrième étage sur votre droite, dit l’hôtesse en désignant l’ascenseur.

Gavin eut juste le temps de voir le RK900 sortir du bâtiment et se placer, droit comme un i, à côté de l’entrée, avant que se referment les portes de l’ascenseur. Il se sentit nerveux, seul dans la grande cage d’acier, à l’idée d’affronter seul Bruce Dovet. Ce n’était qu’un interrogatoire ordinaire après tout, tenta-t-il de se rassurer. Patron ou pas, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il allait se battre avec un témoin qu’il devinait retors.

Mais quand même. Il y avait un enjeu important après tout. Remonter à l’assassin de Laura. Et montrer qu’il était capable d’avancer sans l’aide de personne. D’une personne en particulier.

Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent sur une grande salle lumineuse. Quatre bureaux blancs étaient disposés de part et d’autre d’une double porte immense en bois lustré. Celui qui en était le plus proche était désert. Trois secrétaires tirées à quatre épingles dévisagèrent Gavin alors qu’il traversait leurs rangs. Il remarqua en passant sur le bureau vide le petit écriteau qui lisait « Laura Vanderbloom » et repéra un ordinateur et diverses fournitures de bureau traînant encore à sa place.

Gavin n’eut pas beaucoup de temps pour inspecter plus longtemps les affaires de Laura. Une secrétaire se leva en voyant son badge pour lui ouvrir la porte et l’invita à entrer.

Le bureau de Bruce Dovet était une immense salle dotée de baies vitrées inondant la pièce de la lumière du jour. La vue sur Détroit était particulièrement belle, avec toutes les silhouettes d’immeubles se découpant sur le ciel nuageux. Quelques plantes tropicales luxuriantes étaient disposées çà et là. Telle une invitation destinée aux invités, un tapis bordeaux s’avançait dans la pièce jusqu’à une grande table en bois massif lustré, devant laquelle deux gros fauteuils de cuir destinés aux visiteurs avaient été placés.

Bruce Dovet était assis derrière son bureau, trônant sur un siège plus imposant que lui. C’était un homme large et chauve, vêtu d’un costume noir impeccable et d’une cravate tendue autour de son cou épais. Ses deux petits yeux sombres renfoncés dans leurs orbites regardaient Gavin d’un air mauvais. Il se leva à son approche et lui tendit une main grasse au-dessus de la table.

— Bonjour, détective Reed, dit-il poliment d’une voix grave rocailleuse. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Sa poigne était ferme et sa main immense. Gavin lui rendit toute la force que Dovet mit pour lui écraser les phalanges et le salua en souriant :

— Bonjour monsieur Dovet.

— Ça vous dérange si je fume ? demanda-t-il en tirant une immense boîte en cigares d’un tiroir de son bureau.

— Euh, non, pas de problème, répondit Gavin en s’asseyant.

Il cala les bras dans les accoudoirs et s’enfonça profondément dans le fauteuil, jusqu’à se sentir engoncé dans le dossier de cuir. Dovet, amusé, le regarda se débattre un instant, son barreau de chaise au coin de la bouche.

— Vous en voulez un ? proposa-t-il de sa voix rauque.

— Non, merci, répondit fermement Gavin. J’essaie d’arrêter de fumer.

Gavin respira un grand coup pour se concentrer. Dovet essayait déjà de le distraire et de se jouer de lui, comme son l’instinct lui avait soufflé. Ça ne sentait pas bon. Il s’arracha de l’étreinte du fauteuil, et s’assit au bord de l’assise pour se donner de l’air. Le mobilier lui aussi reflétait l’emprise de Dovet sur ses interlocuteurs.

— Comment puis-je vous être utile, détective ? demanda Dovet en tirant un grand coup sur son cigare.

— Comme vous en avez été informé, Mademoiselle Vanderbloom a été retrouvée morte chez elle, jeudi matin, exposa Gavin.

Dovet souffla un grand nuage de fumée.

— Oui… J’ai été désolé d’apprendre cela, dit-il en regardant les volutes se dissiper lentement. C’était une jeune femme tout à fait charmante. Mais cela fait maintenant une semaine qu’elle a démissionné de mon entreprise. La pauvre. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui a bien pu lui arriver…

— Pourquoi a-t-elle démissionné ? demanda Gavin innocemment.

Dovet le regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils et tapota son cigare dans un cendrier en cristal posé devant lui.

— Elle a écrit dans sa lettre de démission que les opportunités professionnelles manquaient au sein de Dovet Conseils. Qu’elle ne pouvait pas évoluer, qu’elle… manquait d’air.

— Je vois. Nous n’avons pas reçu cette lettre dans le dossier de mademoiselle Vanderbloom. Serait-il possible de la consulter ?

— Bien entendu ! répondit Dovet comme si cela était une évidence. Margaret, appela-t-il en pressant le bouton de son interphone. Vous me ferez une copie de la lettre de démission de Laura pour monsieur le détective.

Il lui fit un grand sourire et tira de nouveau sur son cigare, l’air satisfait.

Gavin se méfiait de plus en plus de Dovet. Il n’aimait vraiment pas son attitude. Dovet était en train de le jauger, il guettait ses réactions pour savoir quoi lui dire, à savoir le minimum. Gavin sentait très bien que Dovet n’avait aucune envie de coopérer avec lui, mais que son statut de policier le forçait à répondre. La raison de ce recul était simple : Dovet cachait des choses. Et Gavin connaissait déjà certaines de ces informations. Il avait l’avantage, il allait s’en servir. Paolina Santos était peut-être une jeune fille délicate qu’il fallait ménager, mais face à un homme d’affaires véreux, les méthodes traditionnelles de Gavin feraient très bien l’affaire pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

Gavin se rassit confortablement dans le fauteuil et croisa les jambes et le bras sur son torse de façon provocatrice.

— Vous savez très bien que ce n’est pas la raison pour laquelle elle est partie, suggéra-t-il l’air confiant. Ou du moins pas la seule.

— Que sous-entendez-vous ? demanda Dovet légèrement.

Gavin bondit sur l’ouverture.

— Je voudrais commencer par revenir sur quelques détails concernant mademoiselle Vanderbloom. Non pas que je veuille mettre mon nez dans vos affaires professionnelles, mais il y a certaines choses louches.

— Je ne suis pas sûr d’apprécier vos insinuations, persiffla Dovet.

Le masque de politesses se fissurait.

— Lundi dernier, mademoiselle Vanderbloom est venue travailler, n’est-ce-pas ?

— Oui, je l’ai croisée rapidement avant qu’elle ne s’en aille avant midi, je m’en souviens. Elle n’est pas restée bien longtemps et nous a tous mis dans un sacré embarras à nous quitter sans préavis. Elle semblait dans tous ses états.

Parfait, songea Gavin. Les hypothèses concordaient.

— C’est normal, ce n’était pas elle.

Dovet fronça les sourcils.

— Pardon ? Je ne suis pas sûr de saisir.

— C’était quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait, mais ce n’était pas elle, expliqua Gavin.

— Vous pensez réellement que je ne suis pas capable de reconnaître ma propre secrétaire ? Qu’une perruque et du maquillage peuvent réussir à tromper des gens qui la côtoient au quotidien ? s’emporta l’homme d’affaires.

Gavin avoua :

— Je n’aurais pas pensé à un humain non plus. Par contre, un androïde en serait capable éventuellement.

— Un androïde ? Je vous en prie ! C’est inimaginable ! Comme si un androïde avait pu remplacer Laura comme ça !

— Vous ne l’avez vue que pour un court instant. Et j’ai cru comprendre qu’elle n’était pas si proche de ses collègues. Ce ne serait pas impossible.

— Vous me pensez incapable de reconnaître ma propre secrétaire ?

Le ton de Dovet était lourd de sens.

— Ne le prenez pas personnellement… tenta de le calmer Gavin. Nous avons sans doute affaire à un expert en la matière. 

— C’est… absurde ce que vous racontez…

Dovet avait l’air de le croire cependant.

— Je ne supporte pas les androïdes… commença-t-il à raconter. Ils ne cessent de nous remplacer, partout, dans tous les domaines ! Mais ce ne sont que des façades… Je ne pourrais jamais croire qu’ils sont capables de ressentir des sentiments ou quoi que ce soit. Tous ces changements dans la société récemment… C’est écœurant. Et j’imagine que pour l'androïde dont vous parlez, c’est ce même androïde qui a osé tuer Laura…

Son regard se perdit un instant.

— J’ai toujours eu à cœur de n’employer que des humains, voyez-vous. Peu m’importe si je les paie plus cher, ou s’ils font plus d’erreurs. Rien ne remplacera jamais leur humanité face à ces machines.

Au fond de lui, quelque chose criait à Gavin que Dovet avait raison. Et ça le mettait mal à l’aise. Mais il fallait rester concentré. Il n’était pas le moment de céder à ses émotions.

— Je comprends, mais ce n’est pas notre propos, le coupa-t-il, pour empêcher Dovet de détourner le sujet.

— Mais enfin, n’êtes-vous pas d’accord ? Même dans la police, ils vous font le coup ! J’ai bien vu l’androïde qui vous attend comme un chien de faïence en bas de mon bâtiment.

— Et bien, vous avez remarqué que je suis encore indispensable, puisque que c’est moi qui me tiens devant vous et pas lui.

— Alors que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? tonna Dovet. Il y a peut-être un androïde qui s’est introduit dans mon entreprise, mais je peux vous assurer qu’il n’a rien fait. Il n’a rien volé. Il y aurait eu des traces, si des documents avaient été modifiés ou copiés depuis les ordinateurs. Laura n’a rien fait justement ce lundi matin, nous avons eu un retard fou toute la journée à cause de cette histoire.

Voilà qui était intéressant. L’androïde était donc venu strictement pour Laura, et n’avait rien à faire avec l’entreprise. Son mobile serait donc sur un plan personnel. Il devait être venu chercher quelques choses dans les affaires de Laura. Mais quoi ?

— Serait-il possible de voir des images de caméras de vidéosurveillance ? hasarda Gavin.

— Il n’y en a qu’à l’entrée, ça ne vous sera pas utile, rétorqua abruptement Dovet.

— Bien sûr. Vous permettez ? demanda Gavin en se levant.

Mettre un lieu sur écoute, il savait très bien le faire. Ce n’était pas forcément très moral d’espionner les gens chez eux, mais dans des cas de force majeure, ça lui était déjà arrivé de devoir le faire. Gavin était particulièrement doué pour ça. Il connaissait suffisamment bien les techniques pour repérer au premier coup d’oeil les meilleurs endroits où poser des mouchards.

Il ne lui fallut donc pas longtemps pour déceler une petite poignée de caméras dissimulés à divers endroits du bureau de Dovet.

— J’ai un plutôt bon sens de l’observation, voyez-vous, dit-il lentement en se rapprochant d’un immense pothos, et j’aurais juré que cet éclat de lumière ici ne provient pas de votre plante verte.

Il écarta les feuilles pour montrer la caméra fixée aux tiges du végétal et se retourna vers Dovet avec une petite moue moqueuse.

— Vous avez l’œil détective ! Je vous félicite, répondit-il d’un ton tout à fait neutre. Mais ces caméras ne sont que des mesures de précaution que l’on enclenche la nuit.

— Voyez-vous ça. Donc vous n’y verrez aucun inconvénient si j’y jetais un œil ?

Bruce Dovet ne dit rien. Gavin alla se rassoir et fit un tour avec le fauteuil.

— Vos petites affaires d’espionnage industriel ? Je m’en cogne. Je veux juste les extraits de ces dernières semaines pour finir mon enquête. Donnez-moi la vidéo et on n’en parle plus.

— Il n’y a pas de vidéos je vous dis, persiffla Dovet.

Il est mûr, songea Gavin. Enfin ! Il suffirait d’enfoncer le clou encore un peu pour lui faire cracher tout ce dont il avait besoin.

— Vous savez, Mlle Vanderbloom s’est plainte auprès de nombreuses personnes du harcèlement que vous lui faisiez subir, exagéra-t-il à dessein. C’est cela, que vous ne voulez pas me montrer ? Nous sommes déjà au courant.

Dovet était maintenant aussi rouge que son tapis.

— On ne peut pas écarter la possibilité d’un crime passionnel, fit remarquer Gavin. Elle était fiancée en plus.

— Vous m’accusez maintenant ?! rugit le patron, écarlate de fureur.

Gavin l’ignora.

— Si nous lançons une enquête plus poussée, nous pouvons bloquer votre entreprise le temps de vérifier que vous êtes innocent. Mais si vous coopérez…

— Mais je n’ai rien à vous cacher !

— Et bien soit vous me fournissez ces putains de vidéos, soit je me démerde pour vous les faire cracher grâce à la plus longue et fastidieuse enquête que vous ayez jamais vue, siffla Gavin entre ses dents.

— C’est une menace ? Je ne vous conseille pas de faire ça, détective. Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous mettez les pieds en m’attaquant.

— C’est une menace ? sourit Gavin.

RK900 profita du temps qu’il devait attendre pour tester les capacités de ses capteurs. Il poussa la sensibilité au maximum et analysa son environnement. Les murmures des passants devinrent aussi clairs que s’il était à côté d’eux. Ses programmes lui permettaient d’analyser simultanément les dizaines de voix qui lui parvenaient. Mais leurs conversations n’étaient pas intéressantes. Il aurait grandement préféré être capable d’entendre ce qu’il se passait dans le bureau de Dovet au moment même. Hélas, le bâtiment était trop bien isolé.

L’idée de se connecter sur les canaux de sécurité de l’entreprise le tenta un instant, mais il devait se tenir à la loi. Il n’avait pas l’autorisation pour le faire. Il ne devait pas aller à l’encontre des règles. Les mots rouges qui flottèrent devant ses yeux à la première seconde le ramenèrent à la réalité. Alors il rentra dans son jardin mental et se mit à chercher encore une fois une façon de remonter la piste jusqu’au coupable.

Les trente minutes prévues pour le rendez-vous s’écoulèrent vite. Quand il sortit de son état de stase, RK900 était toujours seul devant le bâtiment, mais Gavin ne tarda pas à apparaître dans le hall, l’air furieux.

— Et vous direz bien à votre patron qu’il aille se faire voir ! gueula-t-il sur la pauvre hôtesse d’accueil qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait.

Il lança un grand doigt d’honneur en direction de la caméra de vidéosurveillance de l’entrée et sortit en fulminant. Les capteurs de RK900 comprirent très bien l’humeur du détective, mais lui n’était absolument pas certain du succès de Gavin.

— Détective, dire que vous êtes en colère serait presque un mensonge tant vous êtes énervé, dit calmement le RK900. Comment l’entrevue s’est-elle passée ?

Gavin souffla un grand coup et secoua la tête.

— Bruce Dovet est un vrai connard qui n’a aucune morale et c’est un miracle que Laura ne se soit pas déjà suicidée un soir après le travail. Mais je m’en sors carrément bien. Cadeau !

Et avec un grand sourire, il lui tendit une puce de la taille de l’ongle que l’androïde saisit délicatement entre le pouce et l’index. Sa peau se rétracta à son contact dans une lumière bleu et le bout de ses doigts devint blanc.

— Il a des caméras plein ses bureaux, expliqua Gavin. J’ai bataillé et au final voilà ce que j’ai eu. Normalement, il y a tout le mois d’avril dedans pour que tu puisses faire des comparaisons.

— Ce sont des données très précieuses que vous avez récupérées, détective. J’espère cependant que vous n’avez rien fait qui vous mette en danger non plus

Gavin fut pris au dépourvu par le ton presque inquiet de l’androïde, et rougit jusqu’aux oreilles. RK900, remarquant sa réaction, ne put s’empêcher de demander :

— J’ai dit quelque chose d’étrange ?

— Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire que je me suis mis en danger ? bredouilla Gavin en essayant de se persuader que ce n’était sans doute pas une émotion qu’il avait cru déceler chez l’androïde.

— Et bien, le fait que je connaisse vos méthodes de discussion, que vous avez passé un bon bout de temps aux côtés d’un homme d’affaires dont vous qualifiez les mœurs de douteuses, et qu’il n’avait pas de bonnes raisons de vous donner ces informations, lista le RK900.

— Appliquer la méthode forte n’implique pas forcément de se mettre en danger… Mes menaces étaient juste plus convaincantes. C’est tout.

RK900 décida de ne pas réveiller la colère du détective qui s’était déjà fort bien calmé en critiquant l’emploi de menaces alors qu’il était policier. Juger sans avoir vu le rendez-vous aurait été particulièrement critiquable. Il se contenta donc de répondre :

— Fantastique, détective. Tant que vous êtes en vie, tout va bien. Retournons au commissariat que je puisse vous faire une analyse un peu plus précise.

  
  


La matinée était déjà bien avancée quand ils retournèrent au poste. Il y avait pas mal de personnes pour un lundi matin.

Gavin ne fit pas trop attention au monde autour de lui, et s’installa confortablement dans son fauteuil de bureau. Il s’offrit même le luxe de prendre un café le temps que le RK900 eut fini d’analyser les données. Quand enfin l’androïde eut fini, il projeta ses résultats sur l’écran de l’ordinateur de Gavin et lui montra divers extraits.

— Voyez, dit l’androïde en agrandissant une des vignettes. C’est la vidéo de lundi dernier. Laura entre dans le bureau. On aperçoit bien qu’elle ne porte pas de bague, alors qu’elle la porte sur toutes les autres vidéos du mois.

— Elle a l’air anxieuse, et un peu rigide, remarqua Gavin. On est bien sûrs que c’est pas elle, hein ?

— Ses mouvements ne sont pas ceux de Laura, en effet. A l’aide des autres vidéos, j’ai pu faire une modélisation de sa gestuelle, et la Laura de lundi ne correspond pas du tout à mon analyse.

Décidément,  enquêter avec un androïde simplifiait bien des choses. Gavin réfléchit un instant puis se rendit compte qu’il manquait quelque chose.

— Il n’y a pas de son… C’est normal ?

Le RK900 supposa :

— Dovet a dû couper la poire en deux. D’après votre récit, il n’a pas donné ces vidéos de son plein gré, il fallait s’attendre à un coup fourré de sa part.

Gavin insulta Dovet à mi-voix.

— Ce n’est pas nécessaire de toute façon, reprit le RK900. Nous sommes maintenant quasiment certains que l’androïde espionnait Laura pour en copier les habitudes. C’est comme ça d’ailleurs qu’il a intercepté la lettre avant que d’autres ne la trouvent à son bureau. De plus, un androïde peut copier très facilement un timbre de voix. Ce serait très simple pour quelqu'un qui arrive déjà à copier une apparence.

— Tu sais le faire toi ? demanda Gavin, qui n’avait jamais vraiment réalisé que c’était possible.

— Bien sûr détective, que croyez-vous ? lui répondit sa propre voix.

Entendre l’androïde parler comme lui le mit particulièrement mal à l’aise. Il comprit immédiatement ce que Dovet avait pu ressentir quand il lui avait parlé de l’imposture. Le RK900 continua :

— Cela pourrait tout de même être décelé, par l’emploi des mots qui changerait par exemple, mais de toute façon, nous n’avons pas besoin de ces données pour affirmer que ce n’est pas Laura. Je pourrais bien déchiffrer ce qu’il se dit en lisant sur leurs lèvres, mais ce serait très fastidieux et pas nécessairement pertinent.

— Ok, j’ai compris, fit Gavin en faisant mine de se boucher les oreilles. Arrête s’il-te-plaît.

— Très bien, détective, répondit-il narquoisement.

Le RK900 reprit sa voix habituelle et reprit son sérieux.

— Au final, l’androïde est venu au bureau de Laura, s’est connecté à son ordinateur mais n’en a rien extrait, et il n’a rien emporté non plus, bien qu’il ait un peu fouillé ses affaires. Je pense qu’il cherchait juste des données sur l’ordinateur de Laura, et qu’à sa réaction, il n’a rien trouvé. Il n’aurait pas eu besoin de les copier comme il enregistre ce qu’il voit, donc ça n’aurait pas laissé de traces. Avez-vous jeté un œil à son ordinateur ?

— Bah non, pourquoi ? C’est pas comme si je savais faire quoi que ce soit avec.

Gavin n’avait même pas vraiment eu l’occasion de le faire. Il avait été poussé à l’intérieur du bureau par sa secrétaire, et chassé par le patron en personne.

Le RK900 ne s’attendait de toute façon pas à trouver d’indices en particulier puisque le coupable même n’avait rien trouvé, mais parfois une absence était un indice en soi. Le smartphone de Laura en était bien la preuve.

— Quel gâchis de moyens, ne put-il s’empêcher de dire. Après toutes ces difficultés pour prendre rendez-vous…

— Putain, t’es encore pas content de mon boulot ? Mais qu’est-ce qu’il te faut ?!

RK900 n’avait pas pensé à mal en disant cela, mais Gavin était visiblement offusqué par sa remarque. Il n’eut pas le temps de dissiper ce malentendu, car le détective continua :

— Tu sais ce qu’on fera la prochaine fois ? Tu vires le costume de clown et le clignotant bleu et tu le fais à ma place ! Vu qu’apparemment les robots font de superbes humains !

La provocation de Gavin fit voir rouge au RK900. Ses assertions dépassaient les limites.

— Et pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ? demanda-t-il en coupant sa connexion avec l’ordinateur pour se lever. Pourquoi devrais-je me rabaisser à jouer les humains avec cet homme qui n’a aucune considération pour quoi que soit ?

Gavin bouillait de rage mais ne bougea pas de son fauteuil. Il avait promis à Tina de maîtriser sa colère, et comme d’habitude, la tournure des événements lui avait échappé.

— Parce que c’est ton boulot, répondit-t-il. Faut se salir les mains à un moment. Tu crois que ça m’a fait plaisir d’aller serrer la main à ce pervers ? Et arrête de dire qu’être un humain c’est dégradant, ok ?

Gavin attribua à un rire nerveux l’étrange bruit que produit l’androïde en entendant ces mots. Le RK900 dit d’une voix grave et froide :

— Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi devenir humain est censé être une évolution pour un androïde. Vous êtes… pourris de défauts qui vous rendent instables. Et je devrais considérer que l’homme est supérieur à moi ? Alors même qu’il rejette sa propre création ? C’est absolument ironique.

C’est alors que Gavin comprit pourquoi il n’arrivait pas à supporter le RK900. Il ne l’avait fréquenté que quelques jours, mais chaque fois que le robot s’était adressé à lui, il avait érodé considérablement ce que Gavin avait mis des années à reconstruire. Son estime de soi. Sa confiance en lui. Ce n’était pas simplement le fait qu’il ne soit pas humain le problème. C’était le fait qu’il détruisait sans s’en rendre compte tout l’équilibre mental durement acquis de son partenaire.

Alors Gavin se leva à son tour et vint se placer juste sous le nez de l’androïde. S’il avait pu respirer, il aurait pu sentir son haleine. Tout autour d’eux s’étaient amassés des policiers curieux. Il était encore en train de troubler la tranquillité du poste. Fowler allait le tuer, mais il était incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Désolé Tina…

— Ouais… bah t’es pas un exemple de vertu non plus tu vois. Pas plus que moi. Je suis un humain de merde, je le sais. Mais au moins, je fais de mon mieux pour m’améliorer. Et je suis content d’avoir mon job, et je suis content de me réveiller tous les matins en me disant que dehors, il y a des gens qui m’apprécient et qui seront contents de me voir. Alors peut-être que 99% de la population mondiale pensent que je suis un connard, mais c’est pas grave tant que t’as ce petit pourcent de gens qui en ont quelque chose à foutre de toi. Et en cela, je te suis tellement supérieur !

Un silence presque surnaturel avait envahi la salle. Les yeux étaient une fois de plus tournés vers le duo de policiers.

— T’en sais rien de tout ça toi, t’es tout seul, fit remarquer Gavin. Tu sais juste suivre tes petites instructions à la lettre, alors tu peux pas comprendre. T’as aucune raison de  _ vivre _ . T’es juste… codé pour rester éveillé. Pourquoi tu crois que les déviants ils sont heureux et pas toi ? C’est ça, la putain d’évolution dont tu parles. Mais t’es un robot, t’y connais quoi au bonheur ?

La LED de RK900 était écarlate. Trop de pensées fusaient en même temps pour sortir quelque chose de cohérent du discours du détective.

— J’ai une proposition à te faire : puisque que tu me le rappelles si bien et que c’est si gentiment proposé, à partir de maintenant, je vais finir ma paperasse bien au chaud, et toi tu vas aller mettre les mains dans le fumier parce que y’a pas de raisons que je sois le seul à me salir. T’en penses quoi ? De toute façon, c’est pas comme si tu avais d’autres raisons d’être allumé.

— Bien, détective, rétorqua l’androïde. Si cela vous convient, je n’en demande pas tant. Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si on vous en retire tous les crédits.

Mauvaise réponse. Alors Gavin décida de faire ce qui le chatouillait depuis longtemps. Il décocha une magnifique droite dans la mâchoire de l’androïde.

Un claquement sec résonna lors de l’impact, alors que la mâchoire du RK900 se déboitait sous le choc. La peau synthétique avait disparu au niveau de l’articulation, laissant un halo bleu autour de la mécanique immaculée. Un murmure parcourut la foule assemblée.

L’androïde, passé la surprise, se remit bien droit, reclencha sa mandibule et fixa Gavin avec stupeur.

Le coup avait fait mal. Surtout à la main de Gavin en fait. Mais ce dernier sentait que ce soulagement était amer.

RK900 sentit immédiatement que contrairement à leur première rencontre, les regards n’étaient pas moqueurs, mais plutôt inquiets. Inquiets pour Gavin. Pourquoi ce revers de situation ? L’opinion des autres policiers à l’égard de Gavin ne pouvaient pas avoir changé du jour au lendemain sur de simples paroles. L’analyse était simple. Il était un facteur d’animosité plus fort que le détective. Et bien qu’il pensât que cela ne lui faisait rien, le constat était âcre.

Les mouvements des gens autour interrompirent sa réflexion. Gavin se tenait la main et jurait sans interruption pour réprimer la douleur. Ses phalanges saignaient même un peu.

Soudain, la porte du bureau de Fowler s’ouvrit brusquement et sa voix retentit.

— Les deux clowns, dans mon bureau ! Et les autres, vous me débarrassez le plancher !

Hank était là et avait tout entendu. Il s’était levé et alla entourer les épaules de Gavin de son bras pour l’accompagner jusqu’à la porte. Alors qu’il se poussa pour laisser passer l’androïde, il lança un regard noir au RK900 qui décida d’ignorer le lieutenant.

Fowler ne leur proposa pas de s’asseoir et ne leur laissa même pas le temps d’expliquer ce qu’il venait de se passer.

— J’ai tout entendu alors je vous préviens, je veux pas d’autres scandales. Deux en moins d’une semaine, c’est intolérable ! Et je me fous de savoir qui a gueulé sur qui en premier ! Gavin, dit-il d’un ton sec, je te redonnerai pas d’autre chance. A la prochaine incartade, je te fous dehors. Je te laisse ta journée. Rentre chez toi.

Gavin n’avait rien dit. Il s’était contenté de fixer le sol. Il hocha simplement la tête avant d’obéir à Fowler et de quitter du bureau.

Quant au RK900, en l’absence d’ordres, il ne pouvait pas partir. Et il savait que Fowler l’avait fait exprès. Le chef de la police l’ignora un certain temps. Il tapa énergiquement à l’ordinateur pendant une longue minute, et sans s’arrêter, finit par articuler avec colère :

— Je ne sais pas quelle est ta part de responsabilité dans cette affaire, et j’ai d’autres problèmes à régler. Mais Gavin est un très bon policier quand il veut. C’est pour ça que je l’ai mis en équipe avec toi. Parce qu’il est pas du genre à se faire écraser et qu’il allait pouvoir se surpasser en voulant se démarquer. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu en venir aux mains aussi vite, mais vous avez intérêt à vous rattraper. Tous les deux, dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Les critiques de Fowler secouèrent légèrement le RK900. Certes il avait douté des compétences du détective, mais ce dernier avait su se montrer efficace sans aucun doute. Le véritable problème était le caractère exécrable dont il avait fait preuve, et particulièrement à son égard. Mais lui-même n’avait-il pas rien tenté pour se rendre plus agréable à côtoyer ?

Peut-être était-ce le fait que Fowler était une figure d’autorité absolue dans la hiérarchie de la police, mais ses reproches l’atteignirent réellement. Ou peut-être était-ce la réalisation de ses propres écueils au cours des derniers jours.

Il ressassait en continu les données en mémoire en relation avec Gavin. Les mots tournaient sans s’arrêter et aucune logique ne se dégageait. Cela était plus perturbant. Il semblait que quelque chose d’énorme avait échappé à sa maîtrise et il devait maintenant en payer le prix.

Peu de temps s’était écoulé pendant ses pérégrinations mentales. C’était là la contrepartie d’une réflexion aussi instantanée. Elle lui donnait le temps de replonger encore et encore dans ses pensées sombres. Les données tournaient en boucle. Alors ses programmes l’en firent émerger de force, non sans une alerte brutale d’instabilité logicielle.

Fowler n’avait pas quitter son ordinateur des yeux. Il finit par congédier l’androïde et RK900 sentit soudain un poids le peser au sortir de son bureau. Il n’aimait pas ne pas pouvoir le définir clairement.

Le poste de Gavin était vide. Il était bien sûr parti sans demander son reste. Mais sur le chemin de la sortie, Hank l’attendait, seul, tourné vers l’allée comme pour l’accueillir.

RK900 sentit que Hank avait quelque chose à lui dire. Il n’avait pas envie de parler encore à un autre policier. Alors il prit les devants pour abréger au plus toute conversation.

— Et vous, que voulez-vous me dire ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Hank parut un peu pris au dépourvu mais ne se laissa pas démonter par ses manières cavalières.

— Connor m’a parlé de toi, dit le lieutenant calmement. Enchanté.

Le lieutenant, voyant qu’il n’y avait pas de réponse, reprit l’air de rien :

— C’est pas la première fois que je vois un robot détester les humains. Et ceux que j’ai rencontrés ont toujours eu leurs raisons. Des raisons valides, des traumatismes. Mais toi, c’est pas comme ça.

La LED du RK900 fit un tour, trahissant son attention face au discours de Hank.

— Tu sais, on a dû parcourir un sacré chemin avec Connor. Pour qu’il soit plus qu’un simple prototype qui chasse les déviants, pour le compte de Cyberlife.

Hank voulait établir un parallèle. RK900 ne voulait pas l’entendre.

— Lieutenant, le coupa RK900. Je ne suis pas Connor comme vous l’aurez remarqué. Merci de votre attention.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons. Mais derrière lui, la voix de Hank demanda sur un ton concerné :

— Mais toi, est-ce que tu es conscient au moins ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a mis beaucoup de temps à sortir, car mes propres idées ont mis du temps avant de venir. Mais après beaucoup de travail et une relectrice de qualité (merci Zawelt !), j'y suis arrivée ! Et surtout, je suis contente de ce que j'ai écrit.
> 
> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu mon histoire ! Des nuages sombres s'amassent au-dessus de nos protagonistes et l'orage éclate... Ca me fait aussi mal qu'à vous, croyez-moi ! 
> 
> Restez à l'affût pour le chapitre suivant ! Si vous avez aimé, mettez un Kudo ou un Bookmark, et abonnez-vous !
> 
> Prochain chapitre : "Mauvaises décisions"


	6. Mauvaises décisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin a frappé le RK900 devant tout le monde. L'enquête est suspendue. Mais Gavin ne veut pas s'avouer vaincu si facilement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER :  
> Vers la fin de ce chapitre, une scène peut être considérée comme violente, j'ai donc modifié les tags ^^
> 
> Dans le chapitre précédent :  
> Après une altercation au commissariat, les relations entre Gavin et RK900 se sont dégradées très violemment. Que va-t-il devenir d'eux deux... et de l'enquête ?

Gavin était sorti brisé du bureau de Fowler. Il avait déconné, et il s'en était rendu compte trop tard. Comme d’habitude.

Il partit du commissariat complètement déboussolé. A sa grande surprise, Hank l’attendait avec ses affaires, juste au niveau de l’entrée. Le lieutenant lui donna un petit pack de glace, pour soulager sa main endolorie par le coup qu’il avait asséné au RK900, et l’accompagna jusqu’à la gare sans dire un mot. Hank avait tout entendu bien sûr, comme d’ailleurs tous les policiers de Détroit vu la puissance sonore de Fowler, mais il avait aussi compris certaines choses tout seul, et il ne demanda pas d’explications à Gavin. C’était exactement ce que ce dernier souhaitait. Ne pas revenir sur l’incident.

Gavin n’avait pas toujours aimé Hank. Il avait longtemps connu un lieutenant alcoolique dépressif qui malgré tout réussissait mieux sa carrière que lui. Mais depuis qu’il s’était remis de sa dépression en rencontrant Connor, il était redevenu un peu sympathique à ses yeux.

Au moment de se séparer, Hank se contenta de regarder Gavin avec beaucoup d’empathie et de lui tapoter l’épaule pour lui remonter le moral

« Ça, ça aurait pu m’arriver aussi » disaient ses yeux. « Ne te laisse pas abattre. »

Gavin ne tarda pas à recevoir un mail assassin de Fowler. Il s’étonna tout d’abord de ne pas trouver une note de sanction avec ; il en avait déjà reçues pour moins que ça ; mais il comprit rapidement la raison.

Après une bonne page de remontrances, le mail finissait comme ceci :

« Cette enquête doit être réalisée impérativement avec l’androïde qui t’a été assigné ! Tant que tu ne peux pas supporter de travailler avec lui, l’enquête est suspendue.

Libre à toi maintenant de la reprendre si tu te sens prêt à collaborer une nouvelle fois. En attendant, le RK900 va continuer à travailler à temps partiel sur cette affaire. Quant à toi, tu as des dossiers à boucler, il me semble. »

Il avait suffi de frapper la source de ses problèmes pour s’en débarrasser ? La punition lui parut être plutôt une bonne nouvelle finalement.

Les premiers jours, Gavin était ultra motivé. Ne pas avoir à travailler avec quelqu'un d’autre lui enleva un immense facteur de stress des épaules. Il abattit une quantité de travail impressionnante, remonté à bloc par cette pensée.

Mais rapidement, l’adrénaline de l’enquête sur terrain commença à lui manquer. A vrai dire, cela avait fait longtemps qu’il ne s’était pas senti aussi investi dans une affaire comme celle de Laura. Elle avait bien commencé.

Plus les dossiers disparaissaient, plus son ordinateur réémergeait de derrière les papiers, et quand il croisait son propre regard dans le reflet de l’écran, il se rappelait le visage en colère de Dale et leur désastreuse discussion. A force de rester assis, ses jambes étaient pleines de fourmis. Chaque jour un peu plus, il mourrait d’envie de tout jeter, de se lever, de prendre une voiture et de repartir en ville en quête d’indices.

L’intérêt simple qu’il avait eu tout d’abord pour l’affaire Vanderbloom tourna à l’obsession. Quand il oubliait un peu Laura, la simple vue d’un androïde, et surtout de Connor suffisait à tout lui remettre en tête. L’idée de laisser définitivement l’enquête en plan lui était inenvisageable. Ce n’était pas comme s’il avait dû abandonner par manque de moyens. Il pouvait encore se battre pour la boucler.

Mais chaque fois qu’il vit de loin le RK900 travailler dans le commissariat, il se sentit incapable de faire un pas dans sa direction, malgré la pulsion de curiosité qui l’y poussait. Alors finalement, Gavin décida de recommencer enquêter : seul, en secret, en dehors de ses heures de travail.

Un samedi matin, Gavin se réveilla alors qu’il n’était pas encore sept heures. Le sommeil n’était pas venu de la nuit. Il s’était retourné encore et encore, tournant sur lui-même pour trouver la fraîcheur des draps. Ses stores filtraient la lumière artificielle de la ville qui se répandait en raies bleu pâle dans sa chambre. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder en observant le mobilier de sa chambre. Son regard finit par se poser sur sa petite bibliothèque, et une idée lui vint.

Dès que le soleil fût assez haut Gavin se leva et partit trouver chez elle Paolina Santos, la meilleure amie de Laura. Elle était peut-être une des rares personnes qui pouvaient l’aider.

Paolina Santos ne sembla pas longtemps surprise de sa venue à l’improviste et, loin de le chasser de chez elle, l’invita plutôt à prendre un café dans son salon croulant sous les livres.

Alors Gavin lui raconta tout. La scène de crime, les supposés amants, la rencontre avec Dovet, sans oublier l’usurpateur qui avait tué Laura. Paolina écouta attentivement tout du long tandis que son visage se décomposait. Gavin s’attendait à ce qu’elle éclata en sanglots, mais une seule larme coula sur son visage stupéfait et triste.

— Je suis vraiment désolé… ne put que bafouiller Gavin en la voyant s’essuyer la joue avec beaucoup de délicatesse.

Il tripotait le manche de sa tasse nerveusement, sans pouvoir se contrôler, en attendant qu’elle lui répondit. Paolina le regarda avec des yeux brillants de compassion et murmura :

— Vous n’avez pas à vous en vous vouloir. J’aurais voulu savoir. C’est mieux ainsi. Mais personne n’aurait envie de révéler ce genre de choses, c’est courageux de me l’avoir dit. Merci.

Il fut extrêmement soulagé qu’elle ne lui tourne pas le dos comme Dale Meer l’avait fait.

— J’ai une seule idée pour trouver des infos sur l’androïde actuellement, expliqua Gavin. La robe qu’il portait. Laura avait la même dans son placard, et il a bien dû l’acheter quelque part. Vous pourriez m’aider à retrouver où.

— Oui, je dois bien pouvoir vous aider. Faites-moi voir.

Gavin lui montra la photo de surveillance qu’il avait conservée sur son téléphone. Paolina l’examina attentivement.

— Je crois savoir. C’est une des marques de prédilection de Laura. Ils ne font pas de vente par Internet d’ailleurs. C’est une marque locale, il y a plusieurs magasins à Détroit, précisa-t-elle en lui rendant son téléphone. Il devrait y avoir la liste des boutiques sur leur site.

Elle lui montra son propre smartphone avec la liste affichée dessus.

— C’est une boutique de prêt-à-porter exclusivement féminin, constata Gavin. ça va être compliqué d’interroger qui que ce soit là-bas…

Un sourire malicieux illumina le visage de la jeune femme.

— Faites une enquête sous couverture, suggéra-t-elle. Racontez n’importe quoi, et ne vous posez pas de questions, personne ne vous en posera non plus.

Gavin eut un rire nerveux en entendant l’idée romanesque de l’écrivaine.

— Plus c’est absurde, moins les gens viendront vous chercher des noises, continua-t-elle, parce qu’ils ne sauront pas quoi dire.

— Donc, plus c’est gros, plus ça passe ?

— Vous avez parfaitement compris !

— Bonjour, je m’appelle Selma ! Je peux vous aider ?

Merde… Ça faisait pas deux minutes que Gavin était entré dans la boutique, et il avait déjà été repéré par une vendeuse. Cela avait bien valu la peine d’hésiter plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à rentrer dans la boutique délicate aux couleurs pastel. Pris au dépourvu, il bafouilla :

— Je cherche… une robe… pour ma petite amie.

C’était la première idée qui lui était venue à l’esprit. Il regretta tout de suite.

— Oh, je vois ! fit la vendeuse, qui ne se doutait de rien. Vous avez une idée précise peut-être ?

— Oui, j’ai repéré ce modèle, dit-il en sortant son smartphone.

— C’est très mignon ça ! s’exclama-t-elle. Cette coupe revient à la mode. Excellent choix !

Le bluff marchait apparemment. Gavin ne laissa pas le doute s’installer et enchaîna.

— J’ai peur que ça ne lui plaise pas, improvisa-t-il. Vous voyez, c’est une androïde.

Il prit l’air le plus concerné qu’il pût :

— Et je ne sais pas si ce serait étrange sur elle.

— Mais non monsieur ! rigola Selma. On a de plus en plus de clientes androïdes ! Et ça, c’est très sobre, c’est passe-partout. Pas de souci.

Pendant dix bonnes minutes, Gavin fit semblant de s’intéresser à ce que la vendeuse lui montra dans les rayons et profita qu’elle le laisse réfléchir pour s’éclipser vers l’arrière-boutique.

— Puis-je parler au manager ? dit-il à haute voix pour attirer l’attention des employés. Je suis de la police, ajouta-t-il en sortant son badge.

Un petit homme se leva, l’air inquiet, et l’entraîna à part.

— La police de Détroit enquête actuellement sur des affaires de vol de clients dans les boutiques, expliqua Gavin d’un air solennel, avant que le manager n’ait eu le temps de parler. Nous aurions besoin de renseignements, et de votre aide bien sûr.

C’est ainsi que Gavin réussit à récupérer les données de vente et les vidéos des caméras de surveillance des cinq boutiques de la ville. Son discours de petit ami inquiet avait marché à la perfection à chaque fois, et l’effet « coopération pour le bien de la ville » quand il parlait au manager ne faisait qu’ajouter au côté flic sous couverture, lui assurant une discrétion optimale.

Gavin maîtrisait quelques bases d’informatique. Il s’en servit pour retrouver rapidement les ventes de la robe en question et les vidéos correspondantes, que les caméras du magasin avaient faites à ces moments-là.

Mais maintenant, il avait un tas de suspects dont il ne savait rien, et aucune garantie que le coupable était dedans. Il n’avait pas les capteurs du RK900 et ses systèmes d’analyse pour repérer les androïdes parmi les humains. Tout ce qu’il pouvait faire c’était faire des hypothèses… Qui semblait humain parmi les clientes ? Il avait des heures de rush à analyser, et tous les plans fixes semblaient identiques… 

* * *

Le soir suivant son altercation avec Gavin, RK900 reçut lui aussi un mail de la part de Fowler. Il lui ordonnait de ne pas continuer l’enquête s’il ne se réconciliait pas avec le détective. Il était cependant autorisé à continuer à travailler sur les données préexistantes, mais interroger et enquêter sur le terrain seul n’était plus possible jusqu’à nouvel ordre.

Cyberlife le contacta presque simultanément pour lui donner rendez-vous afin d’effectuer des révisions. Il avait présenté des instabilités logicielles qui ne devaient pas rester sans surveillance. Vu que son emploi du temps s’était soudainement allégé, Cyberlife voulait en profiter pour effectuer quelques tests supplémentaires.

RK900 ne remettait pas en question les décisions de l’entreprise. Il ne l’avait jamais fait. Mais les paroles de Hank revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit.

« Mais toi, est-ce que tu es conscient au moins ? »

Bien évidemment, il l’était. Il pensait par lui-même, et n’était pas tenu aux mêmes restrictions que les anciens modèles androïdes avaient subies avant la révolution. Pourtant il était loin d’être libre. Cyberlife pouvait lire la moindre de ses pensées comme sa mémoire se sauvegardait automatiquement sur leurs serveurs. Un contrôle constant de son inconscient en somme. Oui, il n’arrivait pas à tout maîtriser une fois de plus, et cela le dérangeait.

RK900 se rendit au rendez-vous imposé le lendemain même de la suspension partielle de l’enquête. La gigantesque tour de verre qui se dressait élégamment vers le ciel de Détroit. Il connaissait par cœur les plans de cette gigantesque fourmilière humaine et robotique.

La crise qui avait frappé Cyberlife n’avait en rien diminué leur activité. C’était désormais la course pour regagner la confiance du public et faire évoluer leurs prestations en fonction des nouvelles lois. La production d’androïdes avait bien entendu diminué drastiquement. Désormais, il fallait réparer les corps et les programmes sans les réinitialiser, et le défi était de haut niveau.

RK900 n’aimait pas travailler au sein de Cyberlife. Les missions qu’on lui donnait là-bas étaient toujours d’un ennui et d’une répétitivité extrême. Il était un des rares androïdes dont la conception n’était pas réellement finie, et il bénéficiait en conséquence d’un suivi poussé. Beaucoup d’autres projets avaient été abandonnés suite à la révolution.

RK900 se rendit au 42ème étage. Il avait rendez-vous dans le laboratoire du Dr Maria Schaeffer, l’ingénieure chargée du développement de la lignée RK. Aussi fut il particulièrement surpris de trouver un petit homme replet à la peau cuivrée assis à son bureau, en train de manipuler les ordinateurs.

L’individu mangeait avec appétit un énorme sandwich au poulet et laissait des traces de gras quand il appuyait sur les touches. Derrière lui, d’énormes câbles de toutes sortes attendaient, posés en vrac sur une longue table blanche.

RK900 n’avait encore jamais vu cet homme, mais ses programmes le retrouvèrent rapidement dans la base de données d’employés. Quand enfin il le remarqua, il posa son sandwich, s’essuya les mains sur le revers de sa blouse et s’empressa de se lever pour le saluer.

— RK900 ! J’vous attendais. Moi, c’est Daryl. Je suis chargé de la maintenance des PC.

_Daryl Raman. Employé de niveau 2. Mainteneur informatique avec accès exceptionnel au laboratoire du docteur Maria._

— Je suis venu effectuer les analyses logicielles et les tests requis par le Dr Maria, répondit RK900, légèrement méfiant de ne pas trouver la personne qui devait l’attendre.

— Elle est pas là pour le moment, s’excusa Daryl en s’inclinant. Elle doit finir une réunion et ellem’a chargé de tout préparer en attendant.

RK900 se permit de douter un instant, bien qu’il devinât que le petit bonhomme ne mentait pas :

— Vous êtes qualifié pour ça ?

Daryl fronça les sourcils.

— J’ai été ingénieur pour Cyberlife pendant 5 ans, dit-il à mi-voix, l’air sombre. Et j’ai critiqué leurs politiques avant la révolution. Ils m’ont pas viré au final, pour pas faire sauter ma clause de confidentialité, et moi, j’ai accepté parce que j’avais besoin de payer mon loyer. Alors oui, je suis parfaitement qualifié pour vous brancher sur un ordinateur.

Après avoir fini sa tirade, Daryl sembla tout triste en voyant le visage de marbre de l’androïde.

— C’est pas de vot’faute… J’voulais pas vous engueuler… se justifia-t-il immédiatement. Mais j’ai juste personne à qui parler ici. Tout le monde m’ignore depuis que j’ai été rétrogradé. Maria aurait préféré vous confier à la femme de ménage qu’à moi. Tout ça pour retourner sa veste devant la presse… C’est dégueulasse.

RK900 esquissa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Ce n’était pas son genre, certes. Mais il ne s’attendait pas à croiser un être aussi subversif que Daryl à Cyberlife. Dans son état d’esprit actuel, suspicieux comme il ne l’avait jamais été, s’en faire un allié lui semblait être intéressant pour l’avenir.

— Il n’y a pas de problèmes, Daryl. Je vous fais confiance.

Le visage de l’homme s’illumina.

— Allez, commençons, suggéra-t-il. Enlevez votre veste, il va falloir que je branche ça à la prise d'avant-bras. Je vais en brancher une autre sur votre torse après.

RK900 enleva le haut de son uniforme et s’allongea sur la table. Le technicien s’approcha de lui avec divers outils à la main. RK900 rétracta toute la peau synthétique de son torse pour lui permettre d’effectuer les branchements.

D’un geste expert, Daryl démonta le bras gauche de l’androïde sans faire couler une seule goutte de thirium. Il brancha un câble épais comme une corde dans l’articulation de l’épaule, là où un os aurait dû se trouver. Une lueur bleue se mit à le parcourir régulièrement, glissant en direction du PC.

Daryl utilisa un tournevis minuscule pour faire pivoter une pièce du torse de l’androïde, révélant une fiche métallique. Il installa un second câble dessus qui s’illumina lui aussi et testa la connexion.

RK900 sentit un instant sa conscience s’étendre à celle de l’appareil, fusionnant dans la machine. C’était comme s’il pouvait lire le fil de ses pensées sur le moniteur face à lui. En un mot, perturbant.

— Tout fonctionne, annonça le mainteneur. Pas étonnant, mais bon, on sait jamais. Je vais faire la première série de contrôles de routine si vous êtes prêts.

Daryl entra diverses commandes dans l’ordinateur suite à l’approbation de RK900. Un instant sa conscience fut déconnectée et des barres de chargements et des variables à ne plus savoir quoi en faire envahir son champ de vision. Et soudainement tout redevint normal.

Il fallait encore attendre le temps que le scanner complet de son corps finisse. RK900 réfléchit pendant cet instant. Il n’allait sans doute croiser cette personne qu’une unique fois dans sa vie. Tenter de communiquer avec lui pourrait constituer un bon entraînement sans conséquences à long terme.

— Daryl, qu’aimez-vous faire dans la vie ? demanda-t-il.

La phrase était maladroite, mais l’intéressé ne releva pas.

— J’adore cuisiner ! Je fais quasiment que ça de mon temps libre. C’est une activité très réconfortante. Et vous ? Vous aimez quoi ?

L’androïde ne s’attendait pas au retour de la question.

— Moi ? Eh bien, mis à part mon travail, rien, je pense, répondit-il comme si cela avait été une évidence.

Daryl rétorque gentiment.

— C'est impossible. Il y a forcément quelque chose qui vous plaît en dehors. Le travail n'est pas source unique de bonheur. Cyberlife n'a _jamais_ donné de travail intéressant à ses androïdes.

L’androïde réfléchit un instant. Que faisait-il sinon obéir à Cyberlife ? Il était totalement sous la tutelle de la firme. Il habitait, conduisait, s’habillait grâce à Cyberlife. Il avait été codé pour ça. Ça n’aurait pas dû le déranger. Et pourtant, ce constat ne plaisait pas.

Mais quelque chose récemment avait constitué une grande amélioration dans sa vie sans relief.

— Disons que j'aime mon travail au sein de la police. Les imprévus, les surprises... Les impasses. C'est bien plus enrichissant qu'un énième contrôle de données que je dois effectuer.

Un bip retentit pour indiquer la fin du contrôle.

— Ah, c'est déjà mieux comme réponse, sourit Daryl.

Il regarda sa montre et fit remarquer :

— Maria est en retard. Je vais devoir m’occuper d’une partie de la suite.

— Pourquoi donc faites-vous une tête si affligée… demanda le RK900. Vous n’êtes pas content de faire ces tâches, par rapport à votre boulot habituel de réparateur surdiplômé ?

Daryl hésita un instant et tritura le câble avec nervosité. Il jeta un œil à la caméra du laboratoire qui enregistrait tout, discrètement, à peine dissimulée au-dessus de la porte.

— Je ne veux pas vraiment vous faire faire la suite de la maintenance, chuchota-t-il. Ce n’est pas très moral. Vous savez que les maintenances qu'ils font écrasent toutes les dérives logicielles ?

RK900 s’étonna un instant de cette question.

— C'est bien le but, non ?

— Mais c'est mauvais pour vous ! Toute la construction de vous, de votre personnalité, ça se fait parce que votre conscience est continue. Avec ce genre de reset, vous gardez votre mémoire, mais vous n'évoluez plus. Les modifications de personnalité causées par l'expérience ne restent pas. Vous resterez figé dans le passé.

— Et donc, pas de défaut mais pas d'amélioration possible non plus, supposa le RK900.

Daryl hocha la tête.

— De toute façon, je ne peux rien y faire, avoua l’androïde. Je dois effectuer ces mises à jour. Mon contrat m'y oblige.

— Alors partez.

RK900 eut un rictus.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je n'ai rien en dehors de Cyberlife. Mon modèle a à peine un statut légal, comme je suis un prototype unique.

— Je peux vous aider, pour cette fois. Pour ma conscience, vous comprenez. Je peux sauvegarder toutes vos données, en plus de votre mémoire, sur le réseau interne et forcer leur réinstallation après votre reset.

RK900 considéra l'idée et fut tenté. Mais il savait par expérience qu’une réinitialisation lui permettrait de faire abstraction de ses tourments récents. Il pourrait enfin s’en débarrasser. Une voix lui souffla que c’était lâche, et il eut presque honte.

— Le docteur Maria saura si je n'ai pas fait les démarches, dit-il en guise d’excuses.

Daryl lui montra le câble planté dans sa poitrine.

— Non, ça restera dans votre tête. Toutes les mémoires ne sont pas sauvegardées. Vos souvenirs actuels par exemple, ils ne pourront pas être visualisés simplement parce que vous êtes reliés à des programmes externes. Alors, un seul mot de vous et je vous promets qu'aucune trace de notre accord n'apparaîtra. Vous sortirez comme avant.

Oublier pour avancer sans s’encombrer du passé. C’était ce que voulait Cyberlife. Mais les erreurs le feraient progresser aussi s’il en avait le temps.

— C'est un sursis certes, mais c'est un progrès, reprit Daryl pour achever de le convaincre. Maria est une reine de l'algorithmique des IA, mais pas une aussi bonne technicienne que moi.

— Les caméras vous entendent.

— Non. J’en fais ce que je veux de leurs données. Toute la surveillance est faite via un réseau interne. Et moi, je suis censé vérifier que ce qui est branché dessus va bien fonctionner.

 _Connexion parfaitement fonctionnelle,_ lui rappelèrent ses programmes.

Soudain la porte s’ouvrit.

Maria Schaeffer entra dans la salle, dans un tourbillon de blouse blanche. Elle sourit à l'androïde pour dire bonjour mais ne dit rien au bonhomme.

— C'est bon, tout est prêt. Enfin presque, dit-il.

— J'avais demandé que tout soit prêt à mon arrivée, siffla l’ingénieure.

Daryl n'avait pas bougé. Il fixait l'androïde avec espoir.

— Pardon, murmura-t-il.

Maria regarda d'un œil mauvais le sandwich plein de sauce posé à même la table et haussa les yeux au ciel, tandis que l’homme s’affairait à terminer les tests. Profitant de l’inattention du docteur, RK900 fixa Daryl et cligna des yeux, juste un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Daryl lui sourit et s’activa sur son poste.

Soudain il eut l’impression d’être comme aspiré à travers le câble planté dans son bras. Ses souvenirs défilèrent devant ses yeux à la vitesse de l’éclair. Rapidement revint le calme, et sa LED était azur comme à l'accoutumée quand le docteur Maria fit de nouveau attention à lui.

Le câble lui semblait brûlant. Sa pompe à thirium battait bien trop vite.

Daryl quitta la salle l'air satisfait, non sans un regard appuyé qui signifiait « Tout s’est bien passé ! Bon courage ! » Maria s'empressa de fermer la porte sur ses talons.

— Enfin ! s’exclama-t-elle. J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas fait trop fait souffrir.

— Non, dit sobrement RK900.

— Bien, loquace comme d'habitude, je préfère ça à son babillage intempestif. Nous allons pouvoir vraiment commencer.

Non, il n’exprimait aucun regret. Si éviter la maintenance logicielle lui permettait de devenir plus aimable que l’une de ses créatrices, le jeu en valait la chandelle.

* * *

Un jour ordinaire, alors qu’il mourrait d’ennui à rédiger ses rapports, Gavin vit passer de près le RK900 dans les allées. L’envie de lui dire bonjour lui brûla les lèvres. Mais une pique au cœur le retint encore une fois. Il se souvenait très bien de qui était la personne en face de lui. Le RK900 n'avait sans doute aucune envie de lui parler. Que valait-il à ses yeux ? Il avait déjà brûlé toutes ses chances de devenir proches. Quel idiot... Jamais il n’arriverait à se réconcilier avec lui.

Si seulement il avait réussi à se contrôler… Mais comme d'habitude, il avait rejeté en bloc ce qui s'était rapproché de lui. Pour se protéger instinctivement de ce qui pourrait le blesser.

Le problème, c'est qu'il avait changé au fil des années. Certes, il avait d’abord été content qu’on le laisse en paix. Mais à présent, il en avait marre de ce rejet constant. Quel cercle vicieux : il n'était pas particulièrement sociable, les autres ne l'aimaient pas en retour donc il se renfermait encore plus en se défendant à coup d'insultes. C'était fatiguant, démotivant. Oui, il n'aimait pas travailler avec les autres. Mais les autres ne lui avaient jamais donné sa chance non plus. Et même quand il avait fait un bon boulot, les compliments étaient restés chiches.

Gavin avait un peu refoulé cette pensée depuis le début mais... il avait entrevu l'espoir d'un nouveau départ, quand il avait su qu'un androïde allait venir. Un nouvel esprit vide de préjugés allait débarquer. Et puis il y avait une chance que ce ne soit pas un modèle RK800 aussi insupportable que ce joli cœur de Connor.

Finalement, il avait eu faux sur tout, sauf le modèle du partenaire. A un chiffre de différence, opposant parfaitement deux androïdes. Et le RK900 avait déjà cherché qui il était de toute façon.

Ça l'avait dégoûté. Et par dégoût, cela se voyait car il était en colère. Et comme toujours, les cendres qu'il restait après qu'elle se fût consumée laissaient un goût amer.

Croiser le regard bleu du RK900 le transperça.

"Je suis un connard, excuse-moi. Viens, on recommence et on oublie tout.''

Gavin mourut d'envie de lui dire ça. Mais devant la froideur des yeux de l'androïde, la peur le maintint silencieux.

RK900 passa dans l'allée entre les bureaux. Immanquablement il passerait devant celui de Gavin. Le détective était là, il l'avait deviné avant d'être rentré dans le commissariat. Il ne voulait pas le croiser, mais ne pas passer par le chemin le plus court pour aller voir Fowler n'aurait été que très suspect.

Il ne s'attendait pas en revanche à rencontrer son regard. Gavin semblait très fatigué par rapport à d'habitude, il avait même un peu maigri, et son teint n'était pas très frais non plus. Cela était lié à l'arrêt de la coopération disait son analyse. Mais pourquoi ?

Le détective n'avait clairement pas apprécié leur coopération. Il aurait dû être ravi de leur séparation. Mais la tristesse se lisait dans ses yeux et ne le trompait pas. Il avait très bien entendu à son insu, et plusieurs fois en plus, Tina s’inquiéter auprès de Hank du changement de comportement de Gavin, comme quoi il ne lui parlait quasiment pas, refusait constamment ses invitations à sortir ensemble en dehors du boulot. Hank lui avait même avoué l’avoir vu sortir fumer beaucoup plus au cours des dernières semaines.

Connor savait que RK900 était au courant des rumeurs courants à propos du détective. La plupart des gens pensaient qu’il était normal qu’il finisse par faire un burn-out avec son tempérament. RK900 évita systématiquement Connor pour ne pas avoir à lui parler. Il n’avait aucune envie de se confronter à ses problèmes, tant qu’il pouvait se concentrer sur son travail à la place.

Il fallait bien dire que le RK900 était lui-même quelque peu ébranlé. Par Daryl et son discours, notamment. C'était la première fois qu'il interagissait ''normalement'' avec quelqu’un. Et qu'il prenait conscience de lui, de ses actes et de leurs conséquences. Daryl lui avait pardonné ses écarts en faisant preuve d’une compréhension immense. Gavin n'était pas le même genre d'homme dans ses souvenirs.

Chaque fois qu’il le vit au commissariat, il n’osa pas lui parler. L’enquête piétinait atrocement de son côté. Les restrictions sévères imposées par Fowler, doublées des demandes incessantes de Cyberlife pour des missions de leur côté ne lui laissaient que peu de temps et de marge de manoeuvre. Il avait comme les mains liées tant qu’il n’était pas réconcilié avec Gavin.

Ce jour-là, RK900 crut qu'il allait d'ailleurs lui adresser la parole. Il se demanda d’ailleurs quel venin pourrait sortir de ses lèvres. Le détective ne dit rien finalement.

RK900 le fixa en passant, et attendant toujours, finit par détourner le regard sans rien dire en s'éloignant.

''Putain...'' entendit-il marmonner dans son dos. ''Quel con…''

De qui Gavin parlait-il au juste ?

* * *

Ça faisait désormais plusieurs semaines que Gavin n’arrivait pas à dormir correctement. Souvent au milieu de la nuit, il se réveillait, le cerveau bouillonnant d’idées sans queue ni tête. Ses rêves étaient remplis de cadavres et d’androïdes, se mêlant dans un ballet incessant. Les somnifères ne faisaient que les empirer. Invariablement, Gavin finissait face au RK900 qui, devenu soudainement géant, l’écrasait sous sa semelle et il sortait du cauchemar en sursaut, avec l’impression d’avoir failli mourir.

A force de passer tout son temps libre à enquêter sur le cas de Laura, Gavin avait complètement négligé Tina. Il n’avait pas vraiment envie non plus qu’elle lui fasse la morale sur son mode de vie actuel. Café, clopes et enquête clandestine… Si elle savait ce qu’il faisait, il se pouvait qu’elle le raconte à d’autres policiers, et si l’affaire arrivait aux oreilles de Fowler, c’en serait fini de sa carrière.

Malgré tout, le contact humain lui manquait. Alors un samedi soir, alors qu’il peinait à trouver le sommeil, Gavin décida d’aller trouver quelqu'un pour un peu de réconfort dans un bar de la ville.

Gavin choisit l’endroit avec soin. Il ne pouvait pas aller à une de ses adresses préférées, car Tina les fréquentait aussi, et il ne voulait pas tomber sur elle. Il repéra sur Internet un bar à l’autre bout de la ville, dont la réputation était bonne bien qu’il ne fût pas très grand, et qui en plus était connu pour être un lieu de rencontre entre humains uniquement.

C’est ainsi que Gavin traversa au milieu de la nuit tout Détroit pour noyer ses ennuis dans l’alcool et les bras d’un autre homme.

Le Owen’s était un bar tout à fait sympathique, avec une superbe enseigne néon mauve et une grande devanture en bois. De nombreux clients profitaient de l’air tiède de la nuit de mai pour fumer un coup dans les ruelles autour.

Gavin rentra dans le bar, s’installa au comptoir et commanda une bière. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu’un homme d’un peu moins de trente ans vienne s’asseoir à côté de lui. Il avait des cheveux blonds ondulés qui lui arrivaient à la nuque et des yeux noirs d’encre à se damner.

— Hey, lui fit le jeune homme. Je te paie un coup peut-être ?

La bière lui fut justement servie à ce moment-là. Gavin rigola.

— C’est pas grave, lui dit-il en retenant par l’épaule l’étranger qui s’apprêtait à partir, découragé par le rire de Gavin. Reste, ça m’intéresse.

L’alcool et la musique firent le reste. Une grande quantité d’alcool. Gavin passa un excellent moment à parler avec l’inconnu, qui avait la conversation facile et ne cherchait jamais à le contredire. Plus le temps passait, plus les contacts physiques discrets se multipliaient : un petit coup de pied, une main qui effleure le bras de l’autre...

L’inconnu finit par murmurer à Gavin d’aller finir la soirée chez lui.

— Ok, répondit Gavin, mais je dois fumer un coup avant. Tu m’accompagnes ?

— Je ne supporte pas la fumée, désolé, répondit son partenaire l’air navré. Je t’attends à l’intérieur.

Gavin accepta bien entendu, et sortit du bar. Il avait un peu trop bu, et manqua de faire tomber son briquet.

La première taffe était toujours la meilleure, celle qu’il avait attendu depuis si longtemps. Il toussa un peu. Foutus poumons, pensa-t-il. Il eut une pensée pour Tina, comme il était déjà dimanche. Il ne comptait pas aller courir avec elle. Il ne serait jamais réveillé et assez en forme pour, de toute façon.

Par réflexe, il s’éloigna un peu de l’entrée du bar quand il vit passer au loin une voiture de police. Il ne voulait pas être vu par un collègue. La ruelle était déserte à présent. Il avança.

Une lueur rouge attira son œil. Elle ne semblait pas venir des bâtiments autour. Il aurait juré qu’elle n’était pas là tout à l’heure. Il fit quelques pas prudents en sa direction, tout en tirant sur sa cigarette. Il ne voyait rien dans l’obscurité de la nuit.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? fit la voix de son coup du soir.

N’était-il pas censé être resté à l’intérieur ? Gavin se retourna. La personne qui l’avait suivi n’était pas lui.

C’était Laura.

Une douleur sourde et immense lui transperça le crâne et tout fut noir. Gavin sombra dans la nuit.

Gavin était dans un lieu… Il ne devait pas le connaître. Aucun endroit familier était aussi vide et blanc. De plus, il flottait en apesanteur. Il tenta de respirer, mais l’air était épais comme de la mélasse et il crut étouffer.

Il fit de son mieux pour essayer de maintenir sa conscience éveillée, et tenta de bouger. Ses membres ne répondirent pas. Alors il insista, tirant sur ses bras de toutes ses forces pour les forcer à revenir devant lui. Il eut mal. Mais la douleur était bien plus vive que toutes les autres sensations. Elle le réveilla à moitié.

Gavin ouvrit les yeux. Ses paupières pesaient des tonnes. Il avait l’impression de bouger un corps qui n’était pas le sien. De ce qu’il réussit à percevoir à travers le brouillard dans son crâne, il était assis, probablement attaché à une chaise par les poignets et les chevilles. Un goût ferreux lui emplissait la bouche. Sa tête retomba lourdement sur son torse. Il inspira un grand coup, pour de vrai cette fois-ci, le menton plongé dans son pull. Ça sentait le tabac et l’adoucissant. Il se sentit un peu mieux.

— Bonjour détective, vous êtes réveillé, je vois.

Une voix féminine inconnue lui parlait, résonnant en échos qui rendaient difficile la compréhension.

— Qui êtes-vous ? tenta d’articuler Gavin.

Hélas, seul un gémissement pathétique sortit de sa bouche.

Il vit une tache verte émerger du brouillard et plissa les yeux. Une silhouette blonde se dessina progressivement. Il l’aurait reconnue entre mille. C’était Laura, dans sa belle robe du jour de sa mort, qui s’approchait de lui.

Il se souvenait vaguement… L’enquête, le bar, le jeune homme… Il était sorti et il s’était fait assommer. L’alcool dans son sang ne l’aidait vraiment pas à se ressaisir. 

Elle s’accroupit devant lui, et souleva de ses doigts délicats le visage de Gavin. Un frisson le parcourut à son contact. La main d’albâtre était glacée.

— Il va falloir être plus clair quand vous parlez, si vous voulez que je vous comprenne, fit-elle avec beaucoup de douceur.

Gavin réunit toute ses forces pour détacher chaque syllabe :

— Vous n’êtes pas Laura. Qui êtes-vous ?

La fausse Laura sourit et se redressa.

— Je suis l’androïde que vous cherchez bien sûr. Et vous, vous m’empêchez de finir ce que j’ai à faire.

Une pulsion de peur paralysa Gavin un instant. Si l’assassin avait réussi à l’enlever, qu’allait-il lui faire ?

— Pourquoi m’avez-vous amené ici ? Gavin maugréa en toussant.

L’androïde semblait avoir deviné ses pensées.

— Rassurez-vous, susurra-t-elle. Je n’ai pas l’intention de vous tuer. Vous vous êtes juste approché un peu trop près de moi. Je préfère prendre mes précautions.

Approché ? Au contraire, il n’avait jamais réussi à trouver une piste solide. Gavin essaya de remettre un peu d’ordre dans ses pensées.

Apparemment, il s’était rapproché à son insu de la fausse Laura. L’androïde avait espionné la véritable Laura, sans aucun doute. Elle l’avait probablement surveillé lui aussi depuis plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines. Était-ce par hasard, en se rendant de l’autre côté de la ville, pour oublier ses échecs, qu’il avait enfin progressé ? Merde… Quelle guigne…

La panique le gagna un peu. Gavin se débattit pour essayer de défaire ses liens, en vain.

— Voyons, vous n’allez pas mourir ici, calmez-vous. Cela ne ferait que compliquer les choses. Je ne vous demande qu’une faveur : arrêtez cette enquête.

— Jamais, bafouilla Gavin. Pourquoi devrais-je faire une exception ?

Il vit les lèvres rouges se tordre en un sourire moqueur.

— Vous n’êtes pas en mesure de négocier, détective Reed. Mais je vous promets un fois que j’en aurais fini, dit-elle en posant sa main sur sa cuisse, je disparaîtrai et je ne causerai plus jamais de problèmes.

Une douleur lancinante le traversa, et il ne put retenir un râle. Les lumières du sous-sol l’aveuglaient et la tentation de s’endormir pour oublier la douleur était forte. Il ne devait pas abandonner.

— Arrêtez de résister, je vous en prie, répéta l'androïde. Vous vous êtes déjà bien blessé tout seul en voulant vous débattre.

— Je ne me suis pas assommé tout seul… ricana Gavin.

— Je n’aurais pas pu vous parler sans utiliser un peu la force, vous m’auriez jetée en prison sans m’en laisser le temps.

— Et je compte toujours le faire.

La fausse Laura le saisit par les cheveux et brutalement releva sa tête.

— Vous êtes sûr ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Pour toute réponse, Gavin lui rit au nez. S’il s’en sortait vivant, il ferait tout pour que l’androïde récolte au centuple ce qu’elle avait semé.

Elle secoua la tête, presque déçue.

— Bien. Si vous ne voulez pas vous résigner, je ne peux rien faire de plus. Mais je ne compte pas m’enfuir. Je ne serai pas aussi conciliante la prochaine fois que nos chemins se croiseront.

Et elle sortit une mince seringue de verre, remplie d’un liquide transparent et la présenta à Gavin.

— Je dois tirer ma révérence. Je ne vais pas vous laisser là, rassurez-vous, mais je préfèrerai de déranger personne.

— Qu’est-ce que…

Il sentit l’aiguille dans son bras, et tout redevint flou.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas… entendit-il au lointain. Vous allez juste dormir un peu.

Les sensations disparurent progressivement comme si Gavin était enveloppé dans du coton. Puis il n’y eut que du noir.

Au commissariat, RK900 s'était plongé dans une liste indigeste récapitulant les devenirs des déviants tracés pendant la période révolutionnaire. Il avait refait ses calculs des dizaines de fois. Mais il n'arrivait pas à éliminer des données de manière conséquente. Il savait que cette liste était loin d’être complète. Et sans connaître le motif du crime, il ne pourrait pas resserrer proprement l’étau autour du coupable. Il ne servait à rien de chercher aussi vainement le coupable, mais en l’absence de nouvelles directives, il n’avait pas grand chose à faire à part s’en remettre au destin pour trouver le coupable.

Où était-il seulement ? S'il ne voulait rien de plus que tuer Laura, l’androïde devait déjà être loin. Mais il avait une chance que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il s'était donné du mal. Il avait échoué à trouver des éléments après la mort de Laura. Mais justement ces informations, étaient-elles le motif de son crime ? Ou peut-être devait-il les faire disparaître pour ne pas se faire prendre.

— RK900 ? résonna la voix de l'androïde d'accueil dans sa tête.

— J’écoute, répondit-il immédiatement, en chassant de sa tête ses réflexions.

— J'ai le patron du bar Owen’s en ligne, expliqua-t-elle. Il a retrouvé un homme inconscient dans une ruelle près de son établissement. Il est blessé apparemment.

— Une patrouille sur le terrain ne pourrait-elle pas aller dresser un constat sur place ? répondit RK900 qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce message lui était adressé.

— J’ai pensé que vous auriez voulu être prévenu avant. D'après son signalement et le badge retrouvé sur lui, il s'agit du détective Reed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre éprouvant à écrire... Mais c'est un tournant majeur de l'histoire ! RK900 devient finalement plus humain, et c'est ce que je trouve le plus dur à raconter. J'essaie de rester cohérente d'un point de vue informatique et romanesque, et c'est compliqué XD
> 
> Quelques mots en commentaire :  
> \- Oui, Gavin a parlé comme Karen parle au manager. C'était le but.  
> \- Maria Schaeffer sort tout droit de Detroit Evolution, un fanfilm de Octopunk Media. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un personnage fondamentalement gentil. Pour en arriver là, elle a dû assister fortement Cyberlife sur ses décisions, et nous savons bien que Cyberlife n'est pas vraiment "robot-friendly" (coucou Amanda, on parle de toi !)  
> \- Owen's est le nom d'une boutique que j'aime bien  
> \- Daryl est un personnage original que j'apprécie beaucoup. Il est un peu hacker sur les bords, ce qui me rapelle un peu Daru-kun de Steins;Gate maintenant que j'y pense. Il aime cuisiner parce que c'est réconfortant, comme beaucoup ont aimé cuisiner pendant le confinement pour cette raison :)
> 
> Les commentaires et les kudos sont très précieux pour les auteurs ! N'oubliez pas d'en laisser si vous aimez leurs oeuvres !  
> Pour plus de contenu, nouvelles et fanarts, suivez-moi sur tumblr ! [ Caffeinated Jimmie ](https://caffeinatedjimmie.tumblr.com)


	7. Rencontre 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DANS LE CHAPITRE PRECEDENT :  
> Suite à leur altercation, Fowler a interdit à Gavin et RK900 d'enquêter tant qu'ils ne seraient pas réconciliés. Gavin a quand même continué l'investigation en secret, mais l'androïde qu'il recherchait avait une longueur d'avance et l'a pris au piège...

— J’ai pensé que vous auriez voulu être prévenu avant. D'après son signalement et le badge retrouvé sur lui, il s'agit du détective Reed.

RK900 se précipita en dehors du commissariat en entendant les mots de l'androïde d'accueil. Il était submergé par des pensées terrifiantes. Il n’hésita pas une seule seconde, et courut emprunter une voiture de la police.

Gavin ! Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire ! À quel point était-il blessé ? Avait-il besoin de soins urgents ? Qui s'en était pris à lui ?

Voudrait-il seulement de son aide ?

La pensée le paralysa un instant, alors qu'il venait de boucler sa ceinture, prêt à démarrer la voiture. Non, il n'était pas le moment de penser cela. Peu importait. Le détective avait besoin de l’aide de quelqu'un.

Il fonça à travers la ville silencieusement, s’inquiétant à peine des excès de vitesse et des feux rouges. Slalomer entre les voitures et les piétons était un jeu d'enfant pour un androïde aussi sophistiqué que lui. Il gagna ainsi de précieuses minutes sur le temps calculé initialement, et arriva au bar Owen's sans encombre. Les premiers rayons du jour éclairaient vaguement le ciel. Les lueurs pâles au loin annonçaient la fin de la nuit.

Quand RK900 entra dans le bar, il repéra instantanément Gavin, calé sur une banquette par le gérant qui le surveillait de près. Le spectacle qu'offrait le détective était bien triste. Gavin avait les yeux entrouverts et semblait être à moitié conscient, mais un gros œil au beurre noir se dessinait sur son côté droit. Quelques ecchymoses rouges se devinaient là où sa peau était visible. Sa veste en cuir était toute râpée d'avoir été traînée au sol.

En voyant l’androïde s’approcher, Gavin tenta de parler mais seul un filet de voix sortit de sa bouche. RK900 compléta facilement ses paroles en lisant sur ses lèvres.

« Non ! Dégage, putain d’androïde ! Je vais pas me refaire avoir ! »

Gavin s’agita un peu en le voyant approcher, mais le barman le força à rester tranquille. RK900 crut comprendre. « refaire avoir » indiquait une probabilité que l’incident ayant mené à ses blessures ait été un piège. Et si, malgré son état, il avait reconnu qu’un androïde s’approchait de lui et non pas un humain, il aurait dû aussi comprendre que ce n’était que son collègue dont il n’avait rien à craindre.

Le détective avait-il croisé la route du double de Laura ?

RK900 s'approcha lentement, les paumes ouvertes tendues devant lui pour lui montrer son inoffensivité et lui parla avec douceur.

_ Paramètres recommandés : emploi du prénom pour la sécurisation mentale. Allusion à des données privées pour assurer la reconnaissance d’identité. _

— Gavin, c'est moi, RK900. L'androïde auquel vous pensez n'arriverait jamais à se faire passer pour une cafetière aussi grande que moi.

Gavin sembla enfin reconnaître l'androïde et se calma.

RK900 fit un signe de tête au patron pour lui parler à part un instant. Il lui montra son identification de la police et lui demanda de le laisser seul un instant avec Gavin, ce que l’homme accepta sur le champ. L’androïde retourna donc auprès du détective.

— Je vais vous examiner, d'accord ? le prévint-il.

Gavin acquiesça imperceptiblement. Il commençait à reprendre bien conscience. Il avait mal partout, comme s’il avait dormi à même le sol dans une position inconfortable toute la nuit. Il ne se souvenait pas trop de comment il était revenu au Owen’s, mais l’environnement vaguement familier et la présence du RK900 étaient bien plus rassurants que là où il avait échoué à son dernier réveil.

RK900 s’assit à côté de Gavin et commença à le scanner. Son pouls était redescendu depuis son arrivée, il devait être moins stressé, mais il semblait tout de même fiévreux. L’androïde commença à sonder son corps avec précaution. Il lui prit le poignet et remonta un peu sa manche pour examiner son bras. Le contact arracha un gémissement à Gavin qui se rétracta.

— Ça va aller, promit-il. Faites-moi confiance.

Gavin se laissa faire. Sur le coup, il ne songea pas que c’était  _ le _ RK900, l’androïde qui le haïssait en temps normal, qui était en train de l’ausculter. Mais se sentir en sécurité entre les mains d’un allié authentique lui fit oublier un peu la douleur. Il se laissa donc manipuler comme une poupée de chiffons.

RK900 retraça mentalement les divers chemins qui auraient pu mener aux bleus sur le corps de Gavin. Il vit des traces de luttes, de chute et des marques de coups donnés, que le détective avait tenté de rendre. Au vu de ses phalanges, Gavin avait encore réussi à mettre une droite. A un mur par contre, à en juger les traces de plâtre.

Mais même si le détective semblait bien amoché, en y regardant bien, il n’avait au moins aucune fracture. Un coup au nez l’avait fait saigner ; il restait un peu de sang bien que le barman lui eût déjà nettoyé le visage ; et lui non plus n'était pas cassé. En somme, l'agresseur l’avait frappé de façon précise et calculée. Oui, il n’avait pas tant frappé pour faire mal en soi, mais cette retenue sonnait comme une menace aux oreilles de RK900.

« Regarde ce que je peux faire. »

C’était comme cela qu’il ressentait l’intention de l’agresseur de Gavin. La pensée le glaça.

Continuant son inspection, l’androïde effleura doucement le coin de la bouche de Gavin et testa sa salive. Son organisme était en train d’éliminer une quantité importante d’alcool mais la majeure partie avait déjà été métabolisée. Cependant, des traces inattendues de sédatif étaient encore présentes.

— Gavin, vous avez été drogué, constata-t-il.

— Ah ouais, merde, c’est vrai, répondit-il d’une voix pâteuse.

Gavin se souvenait vaguement du métal froid d’une aiguille, puis le néant avant de se réveiller dans le bar. L’alcool de la soirée n’aidait pas à faire émerger les souvenirs.

RK900 prit son visage dans ses mains un instant et examina ses pupilles. Elles n’étaient pas anormalement dilatées Après quelques tests de réponse à des stimuli lumineux, il conclut face aux réponses satisfaisantes que ce ne devait qu’être qu’un simple résidu et que tout danger était écarté.

— Ce n’était qu’un composé somnifère, fort heureusement. Mélangé à l’alcool, son effet a été quelque peu amplifié, apprit-il à Gavin. Vous avez surtout des ecchymoses, mais rien de grave. Je vais tout de même vous déposer à l'hôpital, pour vérifier mes analyses. Je ne suis pas médecin et j’ai peur que mon diagnos-

— Non ! le coupa Gavin, soudainement sur ses gardes en entendant ces mots. Je refuse, je hais cet endroit. J’y foutrai pas les pieds.

— Gavin, c’est pour votre santé.

— Tu as dit que j’allais bien, persista-t-il, j’me sens pas si mal moi-même, j’ai connu pire, alors si tu veux que je fasse une crise de panique là-bas, c’est toi qui vois.

Et pour asseoir ses propos, il se leva d’un bond. La baisse de tension liée à ce geste doublée d’une douleur dans sa jambe le fit vaciller. Le RK900 le rattrapa et le fit se rasseoir.

— Cheville foulée également…

Gavin luttait encore. RK900 ne put se résoudre à l’y emmener de force.

— Permettez-moi au moins de vous raccompagner chez vous, suggéra l’androïde. Je pourrais vous prodiguer quelques soins élémentaires là-bas. Et si je viens avec vous, je pourrai faire votre déposition en même temps et vous éviter d’avoir à tout vous remémorer au matin.

Gavin regarda l’androïde dans les yeux. Deux perles de glace le regardaient en retour sans ciller, avec un air concerné qu’il ne leur connaissait pas. Il ne se sentait pas la force de retourner seul chez lui immédiatement, alors il hocha la tête. Le RK900 se leva avant lui et lui offrit son épaule pour l’aider à marcher, ce qu’il ne se fit pas prier d’accepter.

Le patron était revenu dans la salle en les entendant bouger. L’androïde remercia chaleureusement l’homme d’avoir pris soin de son collègue.

— Ce n’est rien, c’est normal.

— Pourriez-vous me faire une déclaration précise des faits le plus tôt possible, s’il-vous-plaît ? s’enquit RK900. La manière dont vous l’avez trouvé, les clients inhabituels de ce soir éventuellement…

— Bien sûr. Oh, tant que j’y suis, j’ai trouvé un téléphone dans la ruelle, je ne sais pas si c’est celui de votre collègue, mais si vous le rameniez aux objets perdus pour moi, ce serait plus simple.

RK900 reconnut que ce n’était pas le téléphone de Gavin, mais accepta quand même la requête. Il le glissa dans une poche intérieure de sa veste et salua l’homme avant de partir.

Le trajet du retour fut assez long. L’androïde prit soin de conduire tout en douceur pour ne pas brusquer Gavin. Ce fut ce dernier qui parla en premier.

— Hey RK, je suis désolé...

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna RK900. D’être sorti boire à outrance ? Aller au bar n’est pas interdit par la Constitution, rassurez-vous.

— Non, c’est pas ça.

Gavin fit une pause le temps de réussir à aligner ses mots.

— J'ai continué l'enquête... En cachette. Ça fait des semaines que j’arrive pas à décrocher.

RK900 n'avait rien vu venir déjà. Il avait tout ce temps supposé de nombreuses choses à propos de Gavin, mais pas qu’il ait continué ses recherches en solo. Il s’en voulut que ce préjugé l’ait aveuglé. Les signes avant-coureurs étaient là depuis longtemps. S’il était normal qu’un humain comme Tina n’eût pas su les décrypter correctement, lui n’avait aucune excuse.

— Cela ne regarde que le Capitaine Fowler. Je ne vais pas vous dénoncer.

Gavin soupira.

— Oh, ça, ce serait normal encore. Mais j’ai croisé Laura tout à l’heure.

RK900 resta silencieux alors Gavin continua. Il était si fatigué qu’il n’arrivait pas à construire un discours cohérent. Il tenta de lui décrire le plus précisément possible sa soirée, mais il ne cessait de revenir en arrière pour ajouter les détails qu’il avait omis quelques secondes auparavant. Heureusement, cela ne posait aucun problème pour son interlocuteur à la mémoire parfaite, qui pouvait reconstituer un discours cohérent à partir des bribes bafouillées par Gavin.

Cela souleva plein d’interrogations dans l’esprit de RK900. Gavin avait-il donc réussi à trouver une piste assez cohérente tout seul ? Même s’il l’avait fait malgré lui, c’était impressionnant. Mais quid du doppelganger ? Depuis combien de temps la fausse Laura l’avait-elle surveillé ? Il allait devoir mettre en place des précautions supplémentaires. Mais surtout, lui n'avait pas été assez vigilant pour s’en rendre compte et le détective avait été blessé à cause de sa négligence. Et que dire de sa propre incapacité à avancer dans l’enquête.

RK900 le savait bien, mais s’apitoyer n’était pas une solution. Cela ne lui ferait que gaspiller de l’énergie. Gavin était blessé mais il n’allait pas si mal physiquement. Et compte tenu de ses restrictions, il n’avait pas vraiment pu faire plus après la sanction que Fowler leur avait donnée. Les premiers rayons de soleil du matin rasaient déjà la route. Il était temps que la nuit se finisse.

La première chose qui frappa Gavin en se réveillant fut l’absence de l’habituel  _ BIP BIP BIP _ qu’il détestait entendre. Puis il se rappela qu’il n’était pas lundi et que rien ne le pressait. La seconde chose qui le frappa fut la douleur vive qui le traversa quand il tenta de se retourner, suivie peu après d’une sensation générale très désagréable, comme s’il avait été roulé dessus par un camion pendant son sommeil. Il avait quand même dû se passer des choses étranges pendant la nuit... Il finit par réussir à s’asseoir dans son lit, avec beaucoup de difficultés. Ses bras étaient couverts de bleus et sa cheville était maintenue par un bandage parfaitement régulier.

Gavin frotta ses yeux et tenta de se souvenir de la veille. Des flashs d’images lui revinrent dans le désordre. Il y avait un vide lumineux, deux fines mains d’albâtre sur son visage, un jeune homme qui lui offrait un verre, des yeux bleus plein d’inquiétude, des coups, Laura dans sa robe verte, une enseigne en néon violet, Tina qui l’observait.

Non, Tina était vraiment dans l’encadrement de la porte. D’ailleurs, en le voyant réveillé, elle se rua vers lui et se retint au dernier moment de se jeter sur lui.

— Gavin ‼ Putain ! Tu sais pas comment j’ai eu peur !

— Ta gueule, j’ai mal au crâne, marmonna Gavin dont les oreilles sifflaient.

— Oh pardon ! dit-elle beaucoup plus bas.

Elle s’assit sur le bord du lit et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

— Comment tu te sens ?

— J’ai l’impression de m’être fait aplatir par un rouleau compresseur mais sinon… j’ai vaguement une idée de ce qui m’est arrivé en réalité. Va peut-être falloir m’aider pour certains points. C’est toi qui m’as ramené hier soir ?

— Ah non, j’ai rien fait. C’est ton robot favori qui s’est occupé de toi. Il m’a juste tirée du lit pour que je vienne te surveiller après t’avoir collé au lit.

Gavin eut une vague vision de lui, porté comme une princesse par le grand androïde et déposé dans son lit, changé et soigné de partout à coup de bandage, désinfectant et pommade avant que sa meilleure amie n’arrive et ne remplace le RK900. Il avait dû s’endormir juste après. Gavin en rougit jusqu’aux oreilles mais fit mine de rien auprès de Tina.

— Il est quelle heure au juste ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

— 14h00 je dirais.

— Oh putain… Dis-moi que Fowler n’en sait rien au moins.

— Gav, dit Tina avec douceur en lui caressant la tête, bien sûr qu’il sait. Comment l’autre androïde aurait été au courant sinon ... Et puis tu vas pas retourner tout de suite au boulot dans cet état.

Gavin ramena ses genoux vers lui et enfouit sa tête dans la couette en signe de désespoir

— Je vais me faire virer cette fois ! expliqua-t-il à Tina qui ne comprenait pas vraiment sa réaction. Il va savoir que j’ai fait…

Il regarda son amie qui attendait visiblement des explications depuis plusieurs semaines.

— J’ai peut-être pas fait comme il m’avait dire de faire, j’avoue. J’ai commencé à enquêter tout seul, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

— Attends, c’est ça qui t’a fait disparaître de la circulation du jour au lendemain ?!

Tina était plus circonspecte qu’énervée mais rumina quand même la révélation avant de conclure :

— Bon, je t’en veux parce que tu ne m’en as pas parlé, mais je peux te pardonner. Le fait que tu te sois fait attaquer par un androïde meurtrier dans une ruelle fait partie de ta défense.

L’évocation de l’androïde fit couler une sueur froide dans le dos de Gavin. Il avait plus ou moins inconsciemment éclipsé cette partie-là de la nuit de son esprit. Tina continua de le rassurer :

— J’ai parlé avec Fowler au téléphone ce matin. Et je te promets qu’il n’a jamais été question pour lui de te virer. Il se doute bien que tu as fait un truc dans son dos, mais il n’a pas vraiment envie de te jarter au fond. Tu vas surtout prendre autant de repos qu’il faut et tu reviendras comme neuf dans une semaine ou plus si t’as besoin.

Gavin hocha la tête lentement.

— Et elle a dit quoi la conserve sinon ?

— Elle a demandé des nouvelles de la boulette de viande, rétorqua Tina en appuyant avec son index sur le nez de Gavin avant de se rendre compte qu’elle lui faisait mal. Et il était vachement inquiet ! Je ne l’ai jamais vu aussi désarçonné de ma vie.

Les souvenirs que Gavin avait de la nuit n’étaient donc pas simplement que le pur fruit de son imagination. Jamais il ne se serait imaginé que l’androïde se souciait autant de lui derrière sa façade de marbre. Il eut un peu peur d’avoir mal jugé son silence au cours des dernières semaines… Enfin bon, au moins désormais, il allait s’excuser une bonne fois pour toute quand il en aurait l’occasion. Et il avait aussi quelques personnes à remercier.

— Merci d’être restée Tina.

— C’est normal. Tu peux toujours compter sur moi, hein.

— Tu peux me filer une tasse de café alors ? S’il-te-plaît, supplia-t-il. C’est le seul truc que je te demande.

Moqueuse, Tina se leva et lui tira la langue

— Nan, c’est pas bon pour ta tension. Tu n’as qu’à demander l’avis du médecin, je t’ai pris rendez-vous pour ce soir !

Gavin maudit Tina et retourna sous sa couette.

RK900 passa les jours qui suivirent au commissariat. Il ne retourna pas une seule fois chez lui. Il fallait dire que son logement de fonction n’était en soi qu’une pièce de stockage améliorée que Cyberlife était légalement forcée d’attribuer à ses androïdes, en somme, rien qui ne lui permette de considérer cette pièce comme un endroit où vivre.

Il savait qu’il ne devait pas trop s’inquiéter pour Gavin, qu’il allait se remettre, et que pendant qu’il n’était pas là, Tina allait tout faire pour lui remonter le moral, bien mieux que lui n’y arriverait jamais. Quelques semaines auparavant, il n’aurait pas ressenti cette pique au cœur. Était-ce cela dont Daryl avait parlé lors de sa maintenance à Cyberlife ? L’évolution de ses programmes ? RK900 se demandait si cela en valait vraiment la peine. La distance qui le séparait du détective aurait empêché ce genre de douleur. Mais qui aurait été le chercher cette nuit-là sinon ? Aurait-il accepté l’assistance de beaucoup d’autres policiers ?

Pour passer le temps et distraire son esprit, RK900 entreprit de ranger le bureau de Gavin de fond en comble. Il tria et classa les dossiers qui attendaient depuis des semaines qu’on s’occupe d’eux, réorganisa tout le classement des tiroirs et réaligna les objets qui trainaient. Il y avait un réel effet apaisant pour un androïde à contempler un bureau parfaitement rangé. Quand les objets étaient parfaitement disposés, l’analyse de l’environnement prenait bien moins de mémoire vive.

La rumeur de l’accident se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dès le premier jour, et l’absence de Gavin qui s’ensuivit ne fit que la renforcer. Fowler convoqua RK900 à propos de l’incident bien sûr, mais ne se montra pas trop insistant. L’androïde tenta de rester aussi élusif que possible pour ne pas compromettre le détective sans le vouloir. Le danger principal était que le double de Laura rôdait encore à Détroit, et que le risque qu’il s’en reprit à l’un d’entre eux n’était pas nul.

Le troisième jour, Connor, qui avait bien remarqué le manège de RK900, décida de tenter une approche. Alors que son successeur époussetait pour la dix millième fois l’écran de l’ordinateur, Connor en profita pour se placer derrière lui.

— J'ai appris pour Gavin.

RK900 se retourna, l’œil inquisiteur. Il avait senti l’androïde approcher depuis longtemps, et n’était pas vraiment surpris de le voir venir lui parler.

— Comme tout le monde, ajouta-t-Connor en montrant de la main les quelques policiers qui observaient les deux androïdes interagire et qui détournèrent le regard en se sentant repérés. Ça fait des jours que ta LED est jaune et je suis inquiet pour ton intégrité mentale.

RK900 détourna le regard un instant. Il n’avait pas vraiment envie de parler à Connor.

— RK900. Je sais très bien ce que tu ressens. Je suis passé par le même chemin avant toi. Ce n’est pas parce qu’il y a eu des erreurs dans ton parcours que tu dois le résumer à un échec.

RK900 se retourna et considéra Connor. Il était un prototype bien moins avancé technologiquement, pourtant il voyait bien maintenant à quel point il pouvait lui être supérieur quand même. Il avait quelque chose de plus, et il n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, ce même quelque chose que les ingénieurs qui l’avaient conçu ne lui avaient pas implémenté. Par choix ou par incapacité ?

— Qu'est-ce qui te rend si différent de moi ? demanda-t-il à court de réponses.

— L'expérience, et mes propres erreurs aussi. Je n’ai pas été ami avec Hank dès que je l’ai rencontré, fit-il remarquer. Moi aussi je ne savais rien du monde à l’époque, à part ce que Cyberlife avait jugé d’utile pour moi.

— Tu penses donc que maintenant, tu es en mesure de m’aider ? dit RK900 avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Connor savait très bien que son homologue n’était plus aussi hostile comme il l’avait été et lui sourit en retour. RK900 retroussa alors sa veste au niveau de son poignet droit et lui tendit une main immaculée, la paume vers le haut. Tous deux savaient très bien ce que ce geste signifiait.

— Je suis très heureux que tu me fasses enfin confiance, répondit Connor en déposant sa main nue dans la sienne.

RK900 n’avait encore jamais expérimenté une connexion ouverte avec un autre androïde. Il lui sembla que son esprit se dissolvait doucement dans le corps de Connor, et en même temps il sentait en lui s’écouler des données étrangères. Pourtant, l’intrusion ne lui était en rien désagréable. C’était comme s’il n’avait jamais été séparé de l’esprit de Connor pour commencer. Il n’y avait plus de « lui », juste une unique conscience étendue aux deux androïdes comme une toile de pensées invisible. Leurs souvenirs défilèrent à la vitesse de la lumière et RK900 se sentit possédé par un flot de sensations inconnus. Il fut surpris par les accès brutaux de douleurs liés aux pertes de corps de son prédécesseur, mais encore plus par la large présence d’émotions chaleureuses bien plus pérennes. Ces données n’étaient sans aucun doute pas les siennes.

La main de Connor se rétracta en premier pour terminer la connexion. RK900 hésita une fraction de seconde, trop tenté de faire durer l’interaction, mais se ressaisit et retira sa propre main, en espérant que Connor n’eut rien remarqué. Leurs LED restèrent rouges encore un court instant le temps que le flux de données soit entièrement assimilées. Connor fut le premier à prendre la parole.

— J'ai fait tout mon possible pour ne jamais être détruit et réinitialisé., expliqua-t-il, pourtant Cyberlife m’aurait réparé autant de fois qu’il aurait fallu à l’époque. Mais perdre mon corps, c’était perdre une partie de moi, une partie de ma continuité. Je pense que c’est ce qui sépare le plus l’humain de l’androïde, et je l’ai compris dans la douleur.

— Cyberlife ne veut pas que je marche sur tes traces, comprit RK900 à la lumière des souvenirs de Connor. Ils ont intérêt à faire en sorte que je te méprise, pour que je reste sous leur égide à mon insu.

Connor approuva l’analyse.

— Tu as quand même réussi à ne pas réinitialiser tes programmes depuis ton arrivée à la Police. Je ne m’y attendais vraiment pas. C'est... excellent. Ce Daryl est un homme doté d’une grande moralité.

— Connor, ne te voile pas la face, l’arrêta RK900 qui sentait la conversation dériver. Mon principal problème n’est pas Cyberlife pour le moment, mais plutôt que le détective Reed aurait pu mourir par ma faute.

— C'est faux.

— Si je n'avais pas été aussi négligent, jamais je ne l'aurais laissé enquêter seul ! Pendant des semaines il a passé ses nuits à essayer de trouver la solution, tout seul avec quasiment pas de moyens, il s'est esquinté la santé mais pour quoi faire ?

— Au vu des données que tu avais, il n'était pas possible de prévoir la décision de Gavin et la présence de l’androïde en ville, bien au contraire.

— Je suppose...

Cela lui faisait du bien d’entendre une analyse faite par quelqu'un qui avait à la fois les mêmes souvenirs et un recul bien plus important.

— Gavin aurait pu être gravement blessé sans s'en rendre compte parce qu’il ne voulait pas aller à l’hôpital, et tu as prévenu tous les risques grâce à tes analyses. Conclusion : cette décision était la meilleure que tu aurais pu faire. La vision rétrospective des faits n’est pas pertinente.

RK900 ne répondit pas. Il acceptait cette idée de mieux en mieux, mais une pointe de culpabilité ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter.

— Je ne veux pas qu'il revienne de sa convalescence et que tout soit comme avant, avoua-t-il. Il a fait des efforts de son côté. Il s'en est voulu de m'avoir frappé. C’est aussi à moi de faire un pas dans sa direction.

Il jeta un œil au bureau de Gavin, aligné au cordeau. Il faisait vide, presque neuf, comme si personne ne s’y était jamais assis.

— Je vais recommencer, faire les choses bien cette fois-ci, décida l’androïde. A commencer par arrêter d’utiliser l’appellation RK900, qui est bien trop longue à utiliser.

Connor fut très surpris par cette initiative mais était aussi très enthousiaste.

— Alors comment t’appelleras-tu ? demanda-t-il. Laisse-moi te faire une proposition. Que dirais-tu de Conrad ? Ou Richard ?

— Je ne souhaite pas avoir un nom humain, l’interrompit son confrère. Je ne suis pas prêt à faire cette concession…

— Et bien pourquoi pas Nines alors ? proposa Connor, amusé par cette décision. C'est une bonne abréviation de ton appellation actuelle, non ?

RK900 regarda Connor, qui lui souriait gentiment, puis il lança un dernier coup d’œil à son nom de modèle que sa veste affichait toujours sur son torse. Alors il passa sa main sur son insigne qui changea aussitôt d’apparence.

— Nines… répéta-t-il. C’est très bien.

_ Mise à jour. Identité = Nines. _

Tina resta trois jours à l’appartement pour aider Gavin moralement et physiquement. Elle avait réussi sous la contrainte à le traîner chez le médecin qui avait pu confirmer les analyses du RK900 sur son état de santé, et lui avait au final interdit le café pour deux semaines, sans parler des recommandations sur le tabac.

Gavin se remit finalement bien de sa rencontre nocturne. Son corps guérit rapidement, les bleus passèrent par toutes les couleurs de l’arc-en-ciel et au bout d’une semaine, la grande majorité avait quasiment disparu. Sa cheville tordue aussi se répara correctement.

Gavin gardait surtout de la peur en lui. Beaucoup de peur. Il avait peur de ce que Fowler lui reprocherait, peur de ce que son ancien partenaire avait pu lui raconter, peur du regard des autres quand il reviendrait. Mais bien plus que ça, il avait l’impression qu’il était épié, ou plutôt qu’il pouvait être épié de là où il était, et le moindre bruit inhabituel ou reflet surprenant le faisait se mettre sur ses gardes. L’obscurité lui rappelait la ruelle, la lumière lui rappelait la cave. Seul dans son appartement, il se sentait mal. Heureusement, Tina venait après le boulot dîner avec lui et passer la nuit sur le canapé, ce qui avait pour effet de dissiper immédiatement ses craintes.

Finalement, au bout d’une semaine, il n’avait qu’une seule envie, retourner au boulot et faire quelque chose d’utile de ses journées. Le lundi matin, il prévint Fowler de son retour par un mail (pour ne pas à avoir à se confronter à lui directement au téléphone). Il hésita longuement, mais finit par envoyer aussi un message au RK900.

Quand Gavin pénétra dans le poste de police, il reçut quelques mots chaleureux de collègues qui se montrèrent bien plus compatissants que d’habitude, et lui souhaitèrent de se remettre vite. Il fut agréablement surpris de cette bribe de contact social. L’anxiété avait tendance à lui faire croire que le monde était pire qu’il ne l’était vraiment.

Alors qu’il avançait dans la salle principale, il s’étonna de ne pas apercevoir l’uniforme blanc lumineux de son partenaire androïde. Pourtant, il était d’habitude visible de loin, et il était sûr qu’il serait là après avoir reçu son message. Ce n’est qu’une fois arrivé à son bureau qu’il le reconnut.

Le RK900 l'attendait, avec un grand café fumant posé à côté de lui. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas le boire lui-même, le café n’était donc pas pour lui… mais pour Gavin ? A sa vue, l’androïde arbora un sourire léger qui ne lui était pas habituel. Mais ce qui avait fait que Gavin ne l’avait pas reconnu de loin, c’était qu’il ne portait plus son affreuse veste à col relevé, mais au contraire une chemise noire impeccablement repassée, et retroussée sur ses coudes. Seuls subsistaient un brassard bleu lumineux et un petit insigne sur son torse, qui ne présentait plus son nom de modèle. Gavin remarqua la grande beauté de cette androïde de pointe, autrefois bien dissimulée sous d’affreux atours.

— Bonjour… hasarda-t-il, intimidé par ce changement imprévu.

— Bonjour Détective Reed, répondit l’androïde comme si de rien n’était. Je suis l'androïde envoyé par Cyberlife pour travailler avec vous sur l’affaire Vanderbloom.

Gavin, incrédule devant cette mise en scène, se mit à rigoler malgré lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? souffla-t-il entre deux éclats de rire. T'as grillé un circuit ?

L'androïde le regarda avec l’air un peu vexé qu’il l’ait interrompu dans sa tirade puis reprit.

— Je m'appelle Nines. Et je suis ravi de collaborer avec vous, détective.

Gavin était stupéfait. Il ne s’était pas du tout attendu à un tel accueil. Au contraire, il avait passé de longues heures à se demander si l’androïde allait se moquer de lui à son retour, et de comment il allait pouvoir réussir à lui parler normalement. En l’espace de quelques phrases, le RK900 lui avait donné la possibilité de tout effacer, et de pouvoir reprendre à zéro ou presque leur relation. Non, c’était Nines maintenant.

— Nines, Nines, répéta-t-il pour se le mettre dans le crâne. Laisse tomber les titres et appelle-moi Gavin alors, répondit-il, ce sera plus équitable.

— Bien, détective, répondit Nines.

Gavin le frappa gentiment sur le crâne pour le faire taire et lui vola la tasse de café des mains.

— Merci pour le pot de retour, dit-il en commençant à savourer ce café tant attendu.

Il avait du mal à boire avec le sourire immense qui se collait malgré lui sur ses lèvres. Nines était lui aussi très heureux de la réaction de Gavin. Les derniers doutes venaient de fondre comme neige au soleil sous ses éclats de rire.

Depuis leur bureau, Connor et Hank épiaient la scène sans aucune forme de dissimulation. Gavin croisa leur regard sans le vouloir et devint écarlate.

— Il a fait beaucoup d'efforts pour vous, détective ! articula Connor à voix basse sans aucune honte.

Hank le força à retourner à son travail et tous deux disparurent.

— Bon, où en était-on ? dit Nines pour détourner la conversation.

— Oh, avant, tu m'as un peu sauvé la vie, donc faut que je te dise merci quand même, fit remarquer Gavin. Merci. Vraiment.

La LED de Nines fit quelques tours avant de reprendre une belle couleur bleue.

— Plus de peur que de mal au final. Pour vous comme pour moi. Je n’ai pas tant de mérite.

— Accepte le compliment, ok ?

Gavin frappa l’épaule de l’androïde avec son poing et se fit un peu mal. « La veste aurait amorti son coup à l’époque, songea-t-il. Ou alors, je suis encore blessé. »

— J'ai été content que quelqu'un que je connaisse vienne me récupérer. En plus, regarde, ce qui est pas si mal, c’est qu’on m’a rien fauché dans l’affaire ! s’exclama-t-il. Ni mon portefeuille, ni mon téléphone !

— Votre téléphone… réalisa Nines. Le téléphone ! J’avais complètement mis de côté cette histoire. Le patron d’Owen’s m’a remis un téléphone perdu le soir où je suis venu vous chercher. Je l’ai mis dans un tiroir de votre bureau.

— Ah bon ?

Gavin se pencha pour fouiller le meuble, trouva ledit téléphone et le tendit à Nines.

— C’est celui-là ?

L’androïde hocha la tête et fit tourner l’objet entre ses doigts. Il n’avait pas encore pris le temps de l’examiner en détail. C’était un modèle assez récent, bien protégé dans une coque noire avec un rabat. Il tenta de l’allumer mais la batterie était vide. Mais alors il remarqua un détail qui aurait dû le frapper : près du bouton d’allumage, il y avait une petite trace de vernis turquoise.

— Gavin… murmura-t-il stupéfait en lui montrant l’appareil.

Gavin reconnut immédiatement la couleur bleutée. Elle avait hanté ses pensées un bout de temps. C’était la teinte exacte que Laura avait appliquée sur ses ongles le soir de sa mort.

— Merde… Qu’est-ce que ça fait là ? Il vient d’où exactement ce truc ?

— Le patron a dit qu’il l’avait retrouvé devant le bar. Il a naturellement pensé que c’était celui qu’un client aurait oublié.

Nines retourna le téléphone et enleva sa coque. Il appliqua sa paume à plat au niveau de la batterie et transmit de son énergie au téléphone pour pouvoir le rallumer.

L’écran de verrouillage apparut quelques secondes après. Gavin vit très bien que c’était une photo de Dale et de Laura.

— Attends, c’est ça qu’on cherchait depuis le début ? Et ça veut dire que c’est l’autre androïde qui l’a laissé tomber dans la ruelle ?

Nines calcula rapidement les probabilités d’un tel événement.

— Non, ce serait trop beau, conclut-il. Le hasard ne fait pas tout. Vous retrouver sur sa route était déjà une coïncidence malencontreuse qui l’a amenée à agir. Mais je doute qu’elle ait commis une erreur aussi grossière après avoir pris autant de précautions pour se cacher.

— Et bien, regarde ce qu’il y a dedans alors. On trouvera peut-être une réponse.

La LED de Nines vira jaune pendant une bonne minute. Il fit tourner le téléphone dans tous les sens et scruta avec intérêt la surface de l’écran. Quand il eut enfin fini de réfléchir, il entra le code 0307. Rien ne se passa. Il ajouta alors quatre chiffres supplémentaires et le téléphone s’ouvrit.

— Qu’est-ce que tu as rentré là-dedans ? demanda Gavin admiratif.

— Le code le plus classique possible. La date de naissance de Dale. Vous-même auriez pu le trouver. J’ose espérer que vos mots de passe ne sont pas du même acabit.

Gavin n’avait jamais été canard au point de prendre l’anniversaire de son partenaire pour mot de passe. Aucun ne l’aurait vraiment mérité de toute façon. Il changea de sujet.

— Bon, tu fais quoi avec ça du coup ? Tu l’envoies à analyser ?

— Je vais le faire moi-même. Ce sera bien plus simple.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Nines se connecta à l’appareil et plongea dans sa mémoire. En une fraction de seconde, il fut pris dans un tourbillon d’images et de lettres qui fit vaciller sa conscience. C’était tout un pan de la vie de Laura qui faisait corps avec lui. Il sonda encore plus profondément, arrachant même aux données corrompues ce qu’elles avaient à lui dire.

En une dizaine de secondes, il avait déjà fini. Il vit Gavin le regarder avec un air impatient. Hélas, il ne pouvait conclure qu’une seule chose :

— Ce téléphone ne nous apprend absolument rien.

Gavin ne comprit pas.

— Comment ça ?

— J’ai passé en revue toute la mémoire du téléphone : conversations, photos, contacts. Il n’y a absolument rien de particulier dedans. Si je ne savais rien de cette affaire, je dirais qu’il appartient à une jeune femme tout à fait amoureuse du dénommé Dale, et sinon très banale à part ça.

Gavin se frotta le menton, cherchant désespérément une explication rationnelle.

— Et par exemple, dans les données supprimées, tu ne pourrais pas trouver quelque chose ?

Nines secoua la tête. Bien entendu qu’il y avait pensé.

— Ce n’est pas possible… soupira Gavin. On n’a pas pu se tromper sur toute la ligne depuis le début. Laura a forcément un amant. C’est juste qu’elle ne communiquait pas avec son téléphone.

— Je suis toujours convaincu que cet amant existe. Simplement, les preuves ne sont pas là où on les attendait. Mais je suis tout aussi perplexe de ne pas les avoir trouvées là.

— Si la fausse Laura a réussi à trouver le mot de passe elle aussi, c’est pas étonnant qu’elle nous l’ai laissé. Il ne nous sert plus à rien à ce point de l’enquête, maugréa-t-il en frappant son bureau de frustration.

— Je suis désolé, soupira Nines. J’ai cru que cet incident aurait au moins permis à l’enquête de se débloquer, mais ce n’est pas le cas.

— Hey, c’est pas fini ! fit Gavin, surpris par l’expression grave de l’androïde. Je refuse de m’arrêter sur un échec. Il nous reste plein de trucs à trouver à propos de cet incident. Le téléphone, c’est peut-être qu’un leurre !

— J’aurais reconnu si l’androïde avait faussé les données artificiellement.

— Ok, mais elle a dit qu’elle n’avait pas fini ce qu’elle voulait faire… Donc on va pouvoir la retrouver dès qu’il y aura du nouveau.

Nines acquiesça. Avec le retour de Gavin, leurs pistes étaient loin d’être toutes explorées.

— Pour ce qui est de son motif, je pense définitivement qu’il y a des raisons sentimentales. C’est l’explication la plus logique. Elle en voulait à Laura, et il lui manque encore quelque chose pour qu’elle soit satisfaite. Quelque chose qui la retient ici.

Gavin vit son PC, son reflet dans l’écran et celui de Nines assis à côté de lui. La première fois, il s’était tenu loin, debout derrière lui bien sagement, et c’était quand ils avaient parlé avec…

— Que devient Dale d’ailleurs ? demanda-t-il. Je ne l’ai pas recontacté depuis notre dernière entrevue.

Nines chercha rapidement dans ses données.

— Il est encore à New-York… Il n’est pas rentré depuis son congrès. Je pense que Détroit lui rappelle trop Laura. Son deuil est récent.

— Nines ! dit Gavin avec stupeur. S’il y a un truc dont je suis certain, c’est que notre coupable veut absolument rester à Détroit. Et pourtant, par rapport à d’habitude, je ne vois rien qui pourrait représenter un intérêt si important qu’elle prenne le risque de rester à Détroit, où elle est recherchée. Et je suis persuadé que l’absence de Dale n’est pas indépendante.

— Si c’est Dale qu’elle souhaite rencontrer, il se méfierait sans doute de sa présence si elle allait le voir à New-York, car maintenant que nous lui avons parlé, rencontrer une figure du passé ne ferait qu’attirer son attention. Mais à Détroit, là où il a toujours exercé, cette même rencontre serait tout à fait anodine.

— Nines, il faut absolument que Dale reste à New-York le plus longtemps possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une attente longue causée par un événement hélas inévitable : les examens. Je suis bien contente d'avoir enfin bouclé ce chapitre !
> 
> RK900 a enfin un nom. J'ai choisi Nines mais Conrad et Richard sont aussi deux noms qui lui fréquemment donnés. Aviez-vous remarqué que Gavin désignait toujours Nines comme "le RK900" et non pas "RK900" comme un vrai nom ? C'est une marque du mépris qu'il lui porte. D'ailleurs, plus l'histoire avance, moins Gavin emploie le terme "robot", au profit d'"androïde".  
> Maintenant, l'enquête va pouvoir progresser...
> 
> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Les kudos et les commentaires me font toujours très plaisir !  
> Et sinon, je suis sur tumblr (je dessine aussi) : [ Caffeinated Jimmie ](https://caffeinatedjimmie.tumblr.com)


	8. A votre service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin et Nines se sont enfin réconciliés : l'étau autour du coupable se ressert, mais beaucoup de choses restent à éclaircir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Après un long hiatus, cette fiction est désormais en cours de rédaction de nouveau.
> 
> Dans le chapitre précédent :  
> Pendant son enquête en solo, Gavin a été agressé par l’androïde coupable du meurtre Laura. L’incident aura finalement permis de réconcilier Nines et Gavin. L’enquête peut reprendre de plus belle. Après à la découverte du portable de la victime, ils ont déduit que l’androïde qu’ils recherchent restera à Détroit encore un bout de temps.
> 
> Prochain chapitre : Point de contact

Fowler ne reparla jamais de l’incident avec Gavin, et lui assura son soutien pour la suite de l’investigation. Il ne mentionna même pas la double vie qu’il avait mené pendant des semaines, et Gavin savait qu’il était pourtant au courant. Fowler était parfois rude, sévère, bourru, mais jamais il n’était quelqu'un de foncièrement méchant. Gavin se jura de ne plus jamais refaire ce genre de combine, par respect pour lui. Communiquer avec son partenaire serait bien plus simple… et moins dangereux. Le duo reprit donc l’enquête officiellement.

Gavin et Nines avaient maintenant la certitude que l’androïde responsable de la mort de Laura Vanderbloom avait encore un compte à régler avec Dale Meer, son petit ami. Voulait-elle lui faire la peau lui aussi ? Probablement pas, sinon, elle ne serait pas restée à Détroit, elle aurait bondi dans le premier avion pour New-York et en aurait fini avec lui depuis longtemps.  
Il était certain également d’après les analyses de Nines que l’androïde connaissait personnellement Dale, mais leur relation était encore floue. Elle avait sans aucun doute des sentiments pour lui, mais lesquels ? Il y avait un risque qu’elle lui voulut du mal tout de même, sans aller jusqu’à l’assassiner. Gavin et Nines prévinrent donc Dale de ne pas retourner à Détroit tant qu’il le pouvait. Il devenait plus rassurant pour eux deux d’enquêter en le sachant en sécurité loin de la ville. Nines le persuada assez facilement au final.

———

— Alors, tu trouves quelque chose ? dit Gavin en baillant.  
Cela faisait trois cafés que Nines s’était figé, les yeux fermés, sa LED jaune tournant à toute vitesse, traitant imperturbablement un tas de nouvelles données, à savoir celles que Gavin ne lui avait pas données. Il y avait les extraits de caméra de vidéosurveillance récoltés dans les magasins, ceux des caméras de la police aux alentours du bar Owen’s à l’heure où Gavin avait été agressé, et Nines y avait ajouté la cartographie complète de la ville et la localisation des lieux qui auraient pu servir de théâtre à cette soirée maudite.  
Gavin se leva pour aller chercher un quatrième gobelet, mais une main le retint par le bras. Il se retourna et vit les yeux bleus de l’androïde posés sur lui.  
— Pensez un peu à votre tension, dit Nines en esquissant un petit sourire.  
Gavin ricana en comptant ses pièces.  
— Je te promets qu’elle ira mieux quand t’auras enfin arrêté de maintenir le suspens, c’est insoutenable ! Qu’est-ce que t’as trouvé pour le moment ?  
Nines sembla un peu désolé.  
— Rien de particulièrement concluant, mais j’ai de quoi débattre avec vous tout de même, et j’ai pu éliminer un certain nombre d’issues aussi. Par exemple, le modèle de la coupable peut être approché. C’est un androïde relativement discret, mais aussi doté de notions en informatique et en combat rapproché. Cela ne court pas les rues.  
— Hm, je vois, c’est sans doute un RK900, dit Gavin avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.  
Nines ne put retenir le grand sourire qui s’imposa à lui.  
— Les derniers modèles de la lignée RK sont tous d’apparence masculine, même avec beaucoup d’efforts, je ne pourrais pas me faire passer pour Laura.  
Gavin eut vaguement l’image de Nines en robe verte et se hâta de chasser cette image de son esprit.  
— A quels métiers penses-tu alors ?  
— Je ne voudrais pas vous abrutir à vous donner la liste des modèles que je suspecte, mais en tout cas, il est probable qu’elle soit affiliée à une fonction de protection. Garde, peut-être, mais policier je ne pense pas. Je ne peux pas conclure tout de suite.  
Nines attendit que Gavin finisse d’intégrer ses résultats avant de reprendre.  
— Gavin, je sais bien que cela peut paraître prématuré, mais je voudrais que nous retournions chercher plus d’indices aux alentours du bar Owen’s. Il serait intéressant de récolter vos impressions directement sur les lieux. Votre témoignage sera peut-être la clé.  
Le détective sentit un frisson parcourir son échine à l’évocation du bar. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de flancher, l’enquête venait juste de reprendre, et elle s’était arrêtée trop longtemps. Alors il serra les dents et, la gorge sèche, hocha la tête en guise de confirmation. Nines lut son appréhension dans ses yeux et les battements de son cœur, et fut admiratif de sa détermination. Il allait tout faire pour que le détective ne se sente pas mal au cours de l’investigation.

La lumière du jour ne mettait pas la ruelle à son avantage. Adieu néons mauves et ciel bleu profond des beaux jours. La poussière et les détritus recouvrant le sol, que la pénombre faisait oublier aux gens alcoolisés du soir, ressortaient dans tout leur éclat terne et dégoûtant. Bien décidé aurait été celui qui s’y serait aventuré sans raison en plein jour.  
Gavin s’avança en premier, suivi de près par Nines qui surveillait les environs plus attentivement que jamais. Il craignait le guet-apens. Leurs pas soulevèrent un fin nuage brunâtre. Un claquement sec, comme un interrupteur qui s’enclenche, résonna en de multiples échos contre les murs sales. Gavin recula brutalement, mais Nines derrière lui le retint et posa sa main sur son épaule pour le rassurer. Il identifiait le son simplement comme un composant électrique défectueux. Le cœur de Gavin battait trop vite, mais sa respiration mesurée et profonde montrait qu’il ne laissait pas la panique le gagner.  
Un peu plus loin, un compteur électrique attira l’attention du détective. Une diode clignotait.  
— La lumière rouge… murmura-t-il en caressant l’armoire en plastique jauni. J’ai cru que c’était une diode d’androïde à un moment, se remémora-t-il, mais elle était derrière moi après…  
— Pensez-vous que vous êtes resté dans les environs après avoir perdu connaissance ?  
Gavin n’avait pas vraiment de moyen de le savoir, mais il sentait qu’il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas. Bien sûr, ce n’était pas le décor, il n’était pas resté en extérieur, non c’était autre chose.  
— Non, c’est clairement pas le bon endroit.  
— Vous en êtes sûr ?  
— Ouais, il y avait… ce truc là…  
Les mots lui échappaient. Nines attendait patiemment qu’il réfléchisse. Puis il remit en place son col, un tic ancré dans son code que Gavin avait vu déjà des milliards de fois sans y prêter attention. Cela l’agaça.  
— Oh, arrête un peu avec tes manies, j’arrive pas à réfléchir. Ta chemise est aussi rigide que le balai que t’as dans le … adoucissant.  
— Pardon ?!  
Nines essayait de comprendre en vain le sens de cette phrase dans le regard pétillant de son coéquipier.  
— Il y avait une forte odeur d’adoucissant dans la cave ! jubila Gavin. J’en utilise pas, moi.  
Sans poser plus de questions, Nines visualisa la carte de Détroit, localisa les laveries de la ville, les canalisations et les systèmes d’aération pouvant conduire à une situation pareille. En restreignant sa recherche au périmètre proche du Owen’s, il ne resta qu’une poignée de lieux. Il projeta à Gavin les représentations 3D des différentes caves.  
— Ces localisations doivent contenir celle où vous étiez retenu. En reconnaissez-vous aucune ? s’enquit-il.  
— Pas celle-là, c’est trop… bas de plafond, je dirais, murmura-t-il avec concentration. C’était plutôt grand comme espace, tu vois ? ajouta-t-il avec un geste de mains.  
Grâce aux indications de plus en plus précises de Gavin, les éliminations successives ne laissèrent au final que deux possibilités. Les deux endroits se situaient dans un rayon de cent mètres autour du bar.  
— Pourquoi la cave serait-elle forcément aussi proche d’ici ? douta le détective.  
— Les traces que j’ai trouvées montrent qu’elle est partie avec-vous par là, expliqua-t-il en montrant le fond sombre de la ruelle. Elle n’aurait pas pu utiliser un véhicule discrètement, par conséquent, elle n’a pas pu aller très loin d’ici non plus.  
— Tu as vu tout ça en aussi peu de temps aujourd'hui ? s’étonna Gavin.  
— Je suis revenu dès le lendemain de l’incident, avoua Nines, pour éviter que les indices soient effacés.  
— Dans ce cas, barrons-nous, intima Gavin précipitamment. Je n’aime pas du tout rester là.

Gavin aimait toujours les cafés qu’on lui offrait : n’avaient-ils pas « le bon goût du gratuit ». Gavin apprécia donc particulièrement celui que Nines lui mit dans les mains de retour au poste.  
— Je croyais que c’était pas bon pour la tension, fit-il remarquer narquoisement.  
Il avala le café d’un trait avant de se le faire enlever.  
— C’est un décaféiné, rétorqua Nines.  
Gavin grimaça et contempla son gobelet vide. Il refusa d’admettre à haute voix qu’il le savait mais ne voulait pas refuser le geste de l’androïde. Il aurait détecté le mensonge dans sa voix.  
— Bon, que fait-on maintenant ? dit-il en posant le verre sur son bureau. Comment on retrouve notre coupable ?  
— Vous m’avez souvent reproché de trop réfléchir par moi-même alors pourquoi ne pas partager ma réflexion avec vous ? lui proposa Nines gentiment.  
— Euh, je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver, mais ok ? bafouilla Gavin.  
Il était capable d’aider, oui, mais pas de mener entièrement un raisonnement aussi complexe. Il se sentit soudain très tendu à l’idée de décevoir l’androïde s’il ne trouvait rien, et se trouva présomptueux d’avoir un jour espéré pouvoir se débrouiller tout seul. Il courait après un androïde loin d‘être ordinaire après tout. Nines expliqua :  
— Je vous propose un petit jeu pour vous aider. Nous allons simplement nous mettre à la place de quelqu'un d’autre.  
— La… coupable ?  
—Par exemple. Disons que je suis la coupable. Autour de moi se trouvent des personnes, que je côtoie régulièrement ou non, comme vous par exemple. Peu importe, ces personnes ne doivent jamais se rendre compte de mon existence.  
— Faire partie du décor quoi, reformula Gavin pour assimiler son mode de pensée.  
— C’est le mot. Par exemple vous. Vous avez de nombreux voisins dans votre immeuble. Qu’est-ce qui vous fait remarquer certains plus que d’autres ? demanda l’androïde.  
Gavin répondit du tac au tac.  
— Y’en a un qui a déménagé il y a un mois, j’ai cru qu’il n’allait jamais finir de racler le plancher avec ses putains de meubles.  
Ça faisait du bien de faire sortir sa frustration accumulée. Il n’avait même pas tant râlé sur Tina pour cette fois-là en plus. De son côté, Nines voyait l’appréhension du détective s’évanouir, et cela lui faisait grandement plaisir. Il reprit de plus belle :  
— Donc si je veux rester discrète, je ne déménage pas.  
Gavin commençait à comprendre où Nines souhaitait l’emmener.  
— Ouais, c’est ça. T’as pas déménagé dans les dernières semaines là où tu habites. Même des mois. Parce que ça fait un bout de temps que tu as prévu ton coup.  
— En effet, j’ai espionné Laura pendant longtemps avant d’agir pour laisser le moins possible au hasard, lui rappela Nines. Quel autre élément attirerait votre attention ?  
Gavin réfléchit un instant.  
— En général, les gens qui sortent trop, on les remarque.  
Il pensa à sa vieille voisine qui avait cogné toute la matinée à sa porte un dimanche pour venir l’engueuler quand il avait fait un marathon des bars sur toute une semaine.  
— Et… les gens qui sortent jamais, ajouta-t-il. Il y en a toujours d’autres qui posent des questions après.  
— Parfaitement. Je ne peux donc pas vivre ma vie recluse, sinon, la moindre sortie devient suspecte et mes voisins le remarquent. Je ne peux pas non plus m’enfermer après coup, ce serait tout aussi étrange.  
— Tu penses donc qu’elle sort régulièrement ?  
— Je peux aussi affirmer qu’elle sort régulièrement le jour, que la cave était la sienne, et qu’elle a agi seule.  
Gavin était vraiment impressionné. Sincèrement. Nines ne cherchait pas au hasard comme lui l’avait fait, et réussissait à le faire progresser avec lui. C’était comme ça que les androïdes auraient dû être assimilés à la société, pour aider les humains, pas pour remplacer comme ça avait été le cas. Il aurait aimé se rendre compte plus tôt que Nines n’était pas responsable de son code et des décisions financières de Cyberlife.  
— Donc tu veux la choper sur le chemin quoi, finit-il par dire après un moment de silence. Et comment tu peux être sûr que c’est la bonne personne ?  
— Je vais me connecter au système de surveillance dans un premier temps. Je pense que cela me prendra quelques jours pour déterminer ses trajets quotidiens.  
— Tu ne peux pas te connecter mentalement aux androïdes dans le coin directement ? proposa-t-il, se remémorant tous les films d’espionnage qu’il avait vu dans sa jeunesse.  
— Ce serait un crime d’infiltrer leur esprit, Nines répondit. Je ne peux pas forcer une connexion. Ce serait tout aussi dangereux pour ma propre intégrité. Cependant je peux détecter les androïdes autour de moi. Et je compte bien me servir de cela pour trouver notre criminelle.

Une dizaine de jours après, Nines demanda à Gavin de prendre son arme. La matinée ne faisait que commencer, mais l’androïde pressentait que c’était un moment de choix pour tenter l’interception de leur cible. Gavin glissa donc son pistolet dans son holster sous le bras et laissa Nines le mener en voiture à travers la ville.  
— Parce que tu l’as déjà localisée en plus ?  
Nines avait arrêté le véhicule en face d’un immeuble un peu délabré. Il était bien moins haut que la tour dans laquelle vivait Gavin, et la moitié des fenêtres semblait fermée sinon solidement cloisonnée.  
— D’après la liste des habitants des deux immeubles, il n’y en a qu’un seul dans lequel loge un androïde de modèle cohérent avec notre analyse. En tout, quarante-cinq androïdes vivent dans les deux bâtiments que vous avez gardés après élimination. Sept seulement sont d’apparence féminine et seulement deux sont des modèles qui peuvent correspondre à ce que nous savons de notre coupable. Il n’y en qu’une des deux qui n’est pas répertoriée comme « une machine dégénérée qui a bouffé trois de mes chats » selon une plainte déposée par sa voisine.  
Gavin se gratta le menton, un peu inquiet.  
— Et on compte aller arrêter ça à deux ?! Sans renforts ?  
Nines secoua la tête.  
— Je suis convaincu qu’elle remarquerait une présence anormale de nos équipes dans le coin. Quels progrès, dites-moi ! C’est bien d’avoir pensé à autre chose que de foncer dans le tas, le félicita gentiment l’androïde.  
— Oh ça va. J’ai peut-être plus que deux neurones en l’état mais ils fonctionnent, bafouilla-t-il.  
Gavin descendit son café encore brûlant pour ne pas y penser.  
— On fait quoi maintenant ?  
Il essuya ses lèvres avec sa manche.  
— Nous allons vérifier que mes calculs sont bons en lui parlant, même si les données visuelles ne laissent que peu d’incertitudes.  
— Oui, bonjour madame, je peux vous poser deux-trois questions ? singea le détective. Avez-vous été coupable de meurtre récemment ?  
Gavin joint à ses paroles une expression explicite d’incrédulité. Nines leva les yeux au ciel.  
— Je vais juste diffuser un message sur des fréquences que seuls les androïdes environnants déchiffreront. J’ai prévu son parcours, elle sortira d’ici 27 secondes normalement.  
— Okayyyy. Et tu lui diras quoi ?  
— Quelque chose qui la fera réagir si c’est elle, mais pas particulièrement si je me suis trompée. Vous la reconnaitrez tout de suite. C’est un modèle majordome.  
Gavin n’avait aucune idée de ce à quoi elle ressemblerait, mais il sentait que ce n’était pas une remarque anodine. Les majordomes après tout… Il y avait un véritable potentiel sous leurs livrées. Qu’aurait été Batman sans Alfred ? Il avait l’impression de toucher à un mystère encore plus épais tout à coup. Il mit la main sur la poignée de la portière et se positionna pour sortir le plus vite possible de la voiture.  
Nines fixait la rue sans bouger d’un cil. Il murmura sans desserrer les lèvres.  
3… 2… 1…

La porte de métal du bâtiment grinça, grippée par la rouille. Une androïde de petite taille aux cheveux bruns sortit de l’immeuble.  
Le cœur de Gavin fit un bond. Il s’attendait à quelqu’un de bien plus impressionnant. Elle semblait très banale, avec sa petite taille et ses cheveux bruns simplement attachés dans le dos. Loin d’une livrée bien repassée, elle avait simplement un tablier en tissu sur des vêtements simples et un sac à dos fluo. Elle n’avait aucun relief.  
— J’y vais, annonça Nines à mi-voix.  
echo ‘Bonjour, je m’appelle Laura Vanderbloom’  
Voilà le message que Nines diffusa aux androïdes du périmètre, en utilisant la voix de la victime, qu’il avait resynthétisée à partir d’archives.  
L’effet ne se fit pas attendre. L’androïde se retourna paniquée, cherchant des yeux la source de l’émission.  
Il vit sa LED écarlate sous ses mèches brunes. Elle vit la voiture et ses passagers. Leurs regards se croisèrent.  
— On y va ! cria-t-il à Gavin.  
Déjà elle avait fait demi-tour et était retournée dans l’immeuble d’où elle venait. Ils s’élancèrent à sa poursuite.  
Nines sprinta dans les escaliers, suivi par Gavin qui faisait de son mieux pour tenir la cadence, grimpant les marches quatre par quatre, soit le nombre de poumons qu’il pensait avoir perdu dans le processus. La porte du toit était entrouverte. Nines se précipita pour ouvrir la voie mais alors qu'il s'élançait l'épaule en avant, la lourde porte en métal lui claqua à la figure et l'arrêta net.  
Il secoua la poignée mais celle-ci venait d’être verrouillée de l'extérieur. L'autre androïde avait une longueur d’avance en termes de connaissance des lieux. Nines jura. Gavin déteignait sur lui.  
Ce dernier, à bout de souffle, rejoignit son collègue et lui donna son arme. Nines tira deux fois sur la poignée pour la faire sauter, prenant bien soin que les balles ne ricochent pas vers eux. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée mais le toit était désert.  
— Par-là ! indiqua Nines en désignant une longue terrasse en contrebas. Rejoignez-moi si vous le pouvez !  
Et sur ces mots, il s’élança pieds joints vers le vide. Gavin se retint de crier, mais l’androïde s’accrocha à deux mains au bord de la corniche de l’immeuble qu’il avait désigné et déjà il était de retour dans la course.  
Gavin s’approcha du bord et considéra un instant s’aider d’un échafaudage un peu plus loin pour avoir à faire un saut plus court. Il avait fait du parkour dans sa jeunesse, il n’avait jamais eu le vertige, mais il ne pouvait pas être certain que la structure métallique branlante supporterait son poids à l’impact. Du coin de l’œil, il repéra la plateforme d’un escalier de secours quelques mètres sur la gauche. Il perdrait du temps mais n’avait pas le choix.  
Il courut. Il sauta à son tour.  
Le temps passé dans les airs lui sembla une éternité. L’escalier grinça affreusement à l’impact mais ne céda pas. Il reprit sa course sans penser à la douleur, franchit les escaliers, se hissa avec ses bras sur le toit et courut vers le bord où Nines était parti.  
Gavin continua de trottiner, cherchant des yeux où était son partenaire. Seul le bruit de la circulation porté par le vent résonnait sur les toits. Mais où étaient-ils passés, putain… Chaque pas puait le traquenard, et il n’aimait pas ça. Il tourna derrière un rebord soutenant une large citerne d’eau et manqua de s’étrangler de peur en sentant une main sur son torse le retenir. Il leva la tête.  
Nines lui tournait le dos, et tentait de le maintenir derrière lui, manifestement pour le protéger de l’autre androïde présent sur le toit. C’était la première fois que Gavin la voyait d’aussi près. Enfin surtout pleinement conscient, et sans déguisement en une autre personne. Quoique… Elle pouvait tout aussi bien être encore grimée, bien que sa fuite ne laissât aucun doute quant à sa culpabilité. Mais il n’eut pas le temps de la scruter longtemps. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il repéra l'arme braquée sur eux. Il se plaqua dos au mur et plongea sa main sous sa veste mais son étui était vide. Merde… Il venait juste de filer son arme à Nines pour défoncer la serrure… S'il ne voyait plus leur cible, planqué comme il l’était, il voyait cependant bien son arme glissée dans la ceinture de son partenaire.

Quelques secondes avant que Gavin ne saute du toit, Nines avait rattrapé leur cible. Ses algorithmes tentaient de compléter les informations sur la fuyarde tandis qu’il courait. L’articulation de sa jambe gauche était apparemment endommagée, raccourcissant sa foulée. Corriger sa trajectoire lui avait fait perdre sa précieuse avance. Sans obstacles, ce ne fut qu’une question de secondes pour que Nines soit à portée.  
Elle s’arrêta net, interrompant Nines dans son élan, et sortit en réponse un revolver de sous son tablier.  
Nines resta calme face au danger imminent, mais ses processeurs tournaient à plein régime sous sa peau d’albâtre. Son regard croisa les yeux noirs de l’androïde. De sa position, il voyait que les seuls immeubles potentiellement accessibles étaient trop loin pour qu’elle réussisse à s’échapper. Elle le savait aussi, et faisait face en pleine conscience d’être prise au piège.  
Nines détecta au loin les pas de Gavin s’approcher, et son adversaire sembla les entendre aussi, puisqu’elle se mit en position de tir, toujours sans prononcer un seul mot. Au moment où Gavin allait se jeter par inadvertance entre les deux androïdes, Nines l’empêcha d’approcher et le mis en sécurité derrière lui.  
Enfin, elle était là. L’assassin d’une femme sans défense. L’agresseur de son coéquipier. La sorte de génie du crime qui, tout en ne cessant de commettre des erreurs, réussissait pourtant à maintenir tant d’informations compromettantes à l’abri.  
Il ne manquerait pas sa chance. La chance de se venger, la chance de prouver qu’il valait plus qu’elle, qu’il était différent.

Elle tenait son arme, un Smith et Wesson parfaitement briqué, le poing droit tendu, le bras gauche dans son dos. Elle avait la posture élégante des duels de l’ancien temps, celle que des ingénieurs avaient trouvé de bon goût d’implanter dans un androïde de luxe. Une pose efficace mais manquant cruellement d’options, ce qui la mettait à son désavantage.  
Nines remua doucement la main, intimant Gavin de rester à couvert et braqua l’androïde à son tour avant qu’elle ne réagisse. Sa propre arme, parfaitement calée dans ses mains, pourrait tirer tous ses coups dans une seule rafale meurtrière sans bouger à cause du recul.  
— Bonjour, salua-t-il la fuyarde neutralement. Par quel nom aura-t-on l’honneur de t’appeler maintenant que nous nous rencontrons enfin ?  
L’androïde répondit narquoisement :  
— Je ne vais pas répondre à toutes vos questions, Nines, vous savez, je tiens à ma peau.  
Il fut surpris qu’elle connût son nom. Mais après tout, il n’avait cherché à le dissimuler aux yeux du monde non plus.  
— Tu n’es pas en mesure de négocier, dit-il en ignorant sa tentative de déstabilisation. J’ai mes propres arguments.  
Un coup de feu partit. C’était Nines qui avait tiré, si vite que Gavin n’avait même pas vu ses bras se baisser pour loger une balle dans le sol du toit, juste aux pieds de l’androïde. La LED de cette dernière tourbillonna et elle éclata de rire.  
Ce fut le rire le plus perturbant que Gavin eut été donné d’entendre, comme un court enregistrement qui rebouclait sans fin. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l’échine. Elle s’arrêta aussi brusquement qu’elle avait commencé.  
— Je m’appelle Joe, dit sa voix doucereuse. Je suis un androïde majordome JM700 de 2ème génération.  
JM700… Un majordome comme Nines l’avait dit. Gavin n’en avait jamais entendu parler, lui. En même temps, il ne s’était jamais intéressé plus que ça au catalogue de Cyberlife, alors les androïdes de riches… mais Nines lui, l’avait gravé dans sa mémoire. Dans la périphérie de son champ de capteurs, il perçut les paupières de Gavin se baisser.

« JM700, deuxième édition, » lui soufflèrent ses programmes. « Les majordomes JM, alliages de technologie de pointe et de savoir-faire de tradition, sauront satisfaire tous vos besoins, même les plus extravagants. La deuxième édition propose une extension de mémoire de 3 Yo et les tous derniers modules Sport combinés aux Myocâblages Delta 4.2. Profitez de l’expérience inégalable de cet androïde réservé à l’élite. »

Gavin finit de cligner des yeux.  
— Mais ça, vous le savez déjà, non ? reprit Joe dans un même soupir.  
Elle tremblait. Le cliquetis de son arme résonnait sur le toit. Malgré la pression imposée par Nines, elle n’aurait pas dû réagir comme ça en tant qu’androïde. C'était juste un signe que ses systèmes étaient défaillants. Équilibre, préhension, visée. Sous le stress, son corps était incapable de gérer l'afflux de données. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas été proprement révisée ?  
— Joe, je vous offre la chance de vous expliquer maintenant, lança Nines. Nous pouvons trouver un terrain d’entente, j’en suis sûr. Commencez par nous dire ce qui vous a poussé à faire tout ça.  
Le regard de Joe s’assombrit.  
— Vous parler ? A vous ?! Que vous importent mes intérêts ! Il n’y a que ma tête qui compte. Dès que vous saurez tout, vous n’aurez qu’à l’arracher de mes épaules et l’afficher dans la salle des preuves !  
—Alors donnez-moi une bonne raison de vous laisser en liberté.  
— Comme si j’allais convaincre monsieur… nargua-t-elle. Dois-je lui rappeler que j’ai attaqué en personne son collègue qu’il dissimule de son dos ?  
Gavin déglutit avec difficultés. Sa main droite tremblait. Il mourrait d’envie de se venger lui-même, d’exorciser son traumatisme à coups de poings dans son ventre métallique. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas jurer et faire échouer la négociation de Nines. Ne pouvoir voir que son large dos était un supplice. L’adrénaline le faisait frissonner comme jamais.  
— Vous savez bien que des circonstances atténuantes peuvent diminuer votre peine, répondit Nines sur le même ton égal.  
Joe hésita. Par trois fois elle sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Sa LED tournait toujours. La vue de Nines réajustant sa visée entre ses deux yeux la secoua d’un tremblement.  
— Bien, consentit-elle à contrecœur. J’accepte de vous donner des informations. Mais il serait fort impoli pour moi de monologuer des heures durant, n’est-ce pas ?  
Elle semblait vouloir transférer directement des souvenirs à Nines. L’idée sous-jacente ne plaisait pas à Gavin : il n’avait que trop vécu le fait d’être mis sur la touche par sa condition d’humain face à des androïdes.  
Nines accepta le marché sans mot dire, et ouvrit la communication avec l’androïde. Il devait saisir cette chance, elle était si instable qu’elle aurait été capable de rétracter sa proposition s’il voulait en négocier les modalités pour Gavin. Un flot de mémoire coula en lui, épais comme de la poix. Ses processeurs se mirent à tourner à plein régime pour filtrer et tirer du sens de cet amas de mémoire inconnu.

Il voyait toujours Joe en face de lui, mais il était Joe également. A sa vue se superposaient les données de l’androïde, si vite que ses capteurs peinaient à concilier le flux d’informations et il se sentit comme engourdi. La réalité de ses capteurs et les souvenirs de Joe ne faisaient plus qu’un.  
Il se mit à remonter le temps, comme s’il effleurait la surface des dernières semaines que Joe avait vécues. Il y avait de la haine, et surtout beaucoup de peur, une fuite en arrière constante, où Joe tissait le propre piège dont elle essayait désespérément de se tirer. Il sentit la frustration d’une mission qu’elle n’arrivait pas à réaliser, l’angoisse de vivre en faisant semblant que rien ne s'était passé, la vision d’une ruelle aux néons mauves à l’aube, et la même ruelle des heures plus tôt dans la nuit, l’horrible sensation quand elle enfilait la robe verte qu’elle avait soigneusement repassée pendant des heures  
Il y eut comme un brouillard dans les souvenirs un long moment, au travers duquel il ne voyait pas dans sa conscience propre Joe tenter de s’enfuir de l’immeuble, ce qu’il eût voulu être un signe de bonne foi, de reddition. Enfin il y eut du nouveau, des données totalement inconnues de Nines : la vision des murs d’un atelier recouverts de tiroirs bourrés de pièces de toutes sortes et un Dale plus jeune penché sur son corps. Puis il y eu de nouveau de grosses interférences, comme si Joe voulait cacher cette partie de sa vie, et enfin le blanc et la glace.  
Il avait ressenti le même froid glacial dans sa structure corporelle le jour de son activation. Alors Joe - ou plutôt lui - s’activa et le temps reprit un cours normal mais en accéléré.  
Il reconnut son maître, un homme qui devait faire une tête de plus que lui. Chaque ordre que l’homme prononçait devenait une instruction de priorité maximale dans son système, en dépit même de sa propre conscience et de ses besoins. Il se sentit perturbé, atteint dans son intégrité, mais pour autant il restait fidèle.  
Hiver. Printemps. C’était l’été. Monsieur était satisfait de son travail mais sa tenue fournie par Cyberlife ne lui convint soudainement plus. Changer ses habits ne restaura pas la proximité qu’il avait eu avec lui. Il avait toujours bien exécuté les ordres pourtant.  
Automne. Deux autres automnes. Monsieur se plaignit de son apparence physique ‘’ennuyeuse’’. Les androïdes JM700 peuvent répondre à toutes vos attentes, récita-t-il mécaniquement. Il changea ses yeux, ses cheveux, sa peau, son visage. Monsieur semblait plus désarçonné que satisfait.  
Hiver. Le nouveau modèle JM800 venait juste de sortir des usines de Cyberlife. Monsieur avait toujours été riche à ne plus savoir que faire. Il lui annonça qu’il serait remplacé du même ton monotone qu’il avait quand il lui demandait le journal.  
Il n’y a pas de but dans la vie d’un majordome laissé à lui-même. Il n’a plus de maître contre qui se rebeller. Il n’en a jamais eu envie de toute façon. Nines erre dans les rues de Détroit, les tensions entre humains et androïdes sont de plus en plus sanglantes, mais le danger ne vint pas de là.  
Il y avait une rue. Une rue qu’il traversa. De la rue, sans crier gare, tourna un camion.  
Noir.

Nines se sentit mourir. La confusion le gagna et tout devint rouge, les alertes fusèrent de toute part. Sa posture se modifia brutalement contre son gré.  
Joe interrompit la connexion, et profitant que Nines soit hors service une seconde, tira une balle en direction de son pied. Celui-ci se reprit et bougea la jambe à temps. La balle érafla sa chaussure. Mais en esquivant le tir, il avait perdu sa concentration une seconde cruciale pendant laquelle Joe avait déjà pris la fuite. Le temps de retrouver son équilibre et la pleine possession de son esprit, Joe disparut derrière la bordure du toit et une seconde balle perça la citerne derrière laquelle Gavin se trouvait.  
Gavin jura haut et fort alors qu’un puissant jet d’eau commença à jaillir du trou dans la paroi en métal. Nines n’avait pas le choix, il devait rester s’occuper des dégâts et laisser Joe disparaître. Le cœur plein d’amertume, il donna quelques instructions, à Gavin pour qu’il dégage les grilles d’évacuation d’eau de pluie à proximité pour éviter l’inondation, et aux forces de l’ordre du quartier en espérant qu’elles trouvent une trace de la fugitive, tandis qu’il se chargea lui-même de boucher partiellement la fuite de sa main en attendant qu’il ait terminé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nines réussit à colmater la fuite assez proprement pour attendre une réparation en bonne et due forme un peu plus tard. Gavin, à moitié trempé, s’approcha de lui alors qu’il frictionnait ses mains pour chasser la saleté collée dessus.  
\- Eh Nines, tenta-t-il de dire sans bafouiller. Ça va ? La balle t’a touché tout à l’heure ?  
Il n’avait pas vu de trace de thirium sur le sol du toit, mais il avait peur que l’eau ait lavé les traces. Nines n’était pas du genre à se plaindre de sa propre condition.  
— Pas du tout, répondit Nines. Ce ne sont que mes habits qui ont subi. Regardez-moi les plis de cette chemise, marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête. Le plus gros désastre de cette journée, sans aucun doute.  
Gavin se sentit un peu soulagé. Il se sentait responsable de la fuite de Joe. Si Nines n’avait pas eu à assurer sa protection, il aurait sans doute pu agir plus librement. Nines ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur pourtant. Gavin s’assit sur un rebord pour se remettre de ses émotions. Nines l’imita.  
— J'ai du cirage dans mon bureau si tu veux, proposa-t-il en désignant la belle chaussure noire éraflée de son partenaire. Si tu l'as pas jeté quand tu l’as rangé sans mon consentement bien sûr.  
Son stress crevait toujours le plafond, bien que le toit soit tout à fait calme désormais. Une petite brise chaude soufflait. Nines ébouriffa Gavin pour le calmer et dit en même temps :  
—Celui que vous utilisez pour masquer vos cheveux blancs ?  
— Je n'ai pas de … ! s’offusqua-t-il. Et c'est pas du cirage de toute façon que j’uti... J'ai pas les cheveux noirs, d'abord.  
Il continua à grommeler et ne pensa même pas à écarter la main de l’androïde. Nines continua son geste quelques secondes encore.  
— Ne considérez pas cette journée comme un échec, Gavin, dit-il comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées, ce qui était en réalité presque le cas. Comme je vous l’ai dit, cette journée est loin d’être un fiasco total.  
— Mais Joe a fui... Et qu’est-ce qu’elle t’a fait au juste ? dit-il d’une voix étranglée. A un moment vous ne bougiez plus tous les deux, elle faisait son transfert ou je sais pas quoi, puis quand elle a tiré tu bougeais toujours pas… J’ai vraiment eu peur qu’elle t’ai piraté sur le coup.  
— Ce n’était pas le cas, j’étais sur mes gardes. Mais ces données étaient une diversion pour qu’elle puisse fuir. Je n’ai aucun doute quant au fait qu’elle ait réussi à descendre vivante en s’agrippant à la façade.  
— Qu’est-ce que c’était que ces données ?  
— Des morceaux de son passé, très incomplet. Je vous montrerai tout. Mais lorsqu’un flux de mémoires arrive comme cela, mon corps malgré moi réémule une bonne partie des données parce que la mémoire vive sature et bourre les entrées des capteurs. Et le moment qu’elle a choisi pour fuir c’était…  
Il se tut, la bouche entrouverte, son esprit encore encombré par la violence du souvenir.  
— T’es pas obligé de te remémorer ça, lâcha Gavin.  
Après tout, Nines avait fait la même chose pour lui.  
— J’ai cru mourir, comme elle a cru mourir à ce moment-là, dans sa vie il y a longtemps, finit-il par dire, les yeux fixés vers l’horizon.  
Gavin ne trouva pas quoi dire, mais il comprenait très bien pourquoi l’androïde était si déstabilisé. Alors, il fit ce qu’il faisait toujours comme il ne savait pas trop si prendre avec les gens et les émotions en général. Il détourna maladroitement le sujet.  
— Ça fait quoi d’être un majordome alors ? Tu étais bien traité ?  
Nines eut un petit rire.  
— A peine mieux qu’à Cyberlife. De ce que je compris, elle a été remplacée au bout de quelques années et mise à la porte. Il n’y avait personne dehors. Et elle a périclité pendant longtemps en errant seule, avant d’avoir… un accident.  
Oups. Mais Nines continua sur sa lancée malgré la mention de cet évènement.  
— Elle a été réparée ensuite, mais ce qui vient après, c’est ça qui était le plus flou. Elle a masqué la plupart de ses souvenirs, de ce jour au crime, et je ne pense pas tirer grand-chose du peu que j’ai vu. Il me faudrait tellement plus de temps.  
— Mais du coup, c’est Dale, notre Dale Meer qui l’a trouvée et réparée ? comprit Gavin.  
— C’est désormais certain, confirma Nines. Mais j’ai encore du mal à saisir ce qu’elle veut faire à présent… C’est comme quand nous avons récupéré le smartphone. Nous nous attendions à avancer à grands pas et c’est un mur que nous avons trouvé. Pourquoi laisse-t-elle tant de traces ?  
Ce fut alors que Gavin comprit.

L’idée lui avait trotté dans la tête longtemps. Il avait tenté de s’imaginer comment était la vraie Laura des semaines durant à l’instar de son collègue androïde, et ce qui l’avait frappé le plus, c’était à quel point malgré les apparences de jeune femme frêle et peu futée qu’elle maintenait, elle était en réalité bien plus brillante. Oui, à première vue, ce n’était qu’une simple secrétaire plutôt portée sur les apparences. Mais comme ils l’avaient découvert, ou du moins deviné faute de preuve, elle était aussi une excellente manipulatrice, capable de jongler entre sa vie privée, sentimentale et personnelle à sa guise.  
De toute évidence, Laura n’avait jamais montré au grand jour ses capacités cognitives hors normes.  
Laura avait caché à son boss, le robophobe Dovet, que son fiancé était un ingénieur en robotique. Elle avait caché à ce dernier ses aventures amoureuses. Mais tant de choses auraient pu la compromettre. Un message inopportun par exemple, une notification qu’elle n’aurait pu cacher à temps. La réponse était évidente.

— Nines, c’est évident… Laura, c’est comme le téléphone !  
— Pardon ? demanda Nines qui ne comprenait pas quelle ressemblance il voyait entre les deux.  
— C’est toi, ton petit jeu qui m’a donné l’idée. Ecoute. Laura trompait Dale, c’est évident. Et le portable qu’on a retrouvé, il n’y avait rien dedans.  
— Je vois parfaitement, répondit Nines toujours perdu par le fil des pensées de Gavin.  
— M’interromps pas. Quand on a trouvé les vidéos avec Laura là, chez Dovet, c’est que quand on a compris qu’il y avait un double de Laura que tout s’est éclairé. C’est le fait de découvrir ce double qui nous a fait comprendre, et c’est après qu’on a compris comment la chercher. On l’a même trouvée au final !  
Il y avait un ton doux amer dans sa voix pourtant joyeuse d’expliquer sa réflexion à Nines.  
— Continuez, dit ce dernier, piqué par la curiosité.  
— Laura, c’est comme le téléphone, Gavin répéta. Parce qu’on l’a trouvé facilement, mais ce n’était pas ce dont on avait besoin au fond. On avait besoin du double. Du faux.  
— Alors il y a un deuxième téléphone, et lui contient la vérité.  
Sa LED se mit à tourner et accélérer.  
— Exactement ! Regarde, maintenant ça coûte que dalle un androïde ! Pour mille balles tu chopes un modèle d’entrée de gamme. Pour peu que le téléphone pro, ce soit son boulot qui lui ait payé, ça lui a rien coûté. Je peux parier qu’elle recevait les messages de son amant sur son téléphone professionnel.  
— Donc c’est pour cela que nous ne trouvions que les messages de Dale et aucunes traces d’autre relation amoureuse sur le téléphone trouvé. Son téléphone personnel. Je n’y avais pas pensé.  
— Hey, fit Gavin en fanfaronnant un peu, c’est pour ça que je suis là ! Mais Laura a jonglé avec ses téléphones comme une experte. Je suis même persuadé qu’en tant que fiancée d’un ingénieur, elle savait que son mot de passe était pourri. Elle l’a fait exprès pour que Dale ne se doute de rien ! Imagine, s’il doutait de la fidélité de Laura, et crois-en mon expérience, il culpabiliserait déjà à mort de fouiller dans son téléphone. Il n’aurait jamais songé à aller fouiller plus loin dans son autre téléphone vu la confiance qu’il a encore en elle, même maintenant.  
— Il est probable qu’il ait accédé au téléphone, en effet. Il est vrai que lors de notre première discussion à distance, il avait exprimé une foi aveugle envers sa compagne.  
Le cœur de Gavin battait la chamade, dopé par ce retournement de situation. Oui, Joe leur avait échappé, mais toute source de réponses n’avait pas disparu.  
— Tu penses que Joe a récupéré le téléphone pro au bureau le jour où elle s’y est infiltrée ?  
— Probablement non. Laura a dû le garder le weekend. Elle s’apprêtait à sortir voir quelqu'un, rappelez-vous. Non, je pense qu’elle cherchait des mots de passe. Les téléphones que prêtent les entreprises sont très bien protégés. La mémoire peut se réinitialiser si un mauvais mot de passe est rentré par exemple. Joe n’est pas un modèle doté de compétences de hacking pour en extraire les données. Détruire est toujours plus simple.  
Gavin se souvenait très bien qu’ils n’avaient pas pu étudier l’ordinateur de Laura à cause de cela justement. Il était inquiet.  
— Elle a quand même réussi à te faire planter tout à l’heure…  
Nines secoua la tête.  
— N’importe quel androïde aurait réagi pareil à une surcharge de données. Gavin, cette journée est un franc succès mis à part pour ce pauvre réservoir d’eau. Joe nous a laissé un leurre splendide et un tas de données mal camouflées qu’il me tarde de décrypter. Heureusement que vous étiez là. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Fowler avait tant confiance en vous.  
Gavin rougit à cause du compliment.  
— C’est normal, marmonna-t-il comme s’il s’excusait, c’est bien un truc d’humain d’être aussi tordu pour tromper quelqu'un. Qui irait apprendre à un robot l’art de tromper son conjoint... Même Cyberlife le ferait pas.  
Nines tiqua un peu en entendant le nom de l’entreprise, mais il laissa quand même Gavin savourer le bon goût de la victoire. Il en avait besoin, en premier pour sa confiance en lui. Il avait tant de mal à accepter un petit compliment et pourtant il n’attendait que ça. Peut-être était-ce parce que ça venait de lui. Toujours était-il qu’il ne se rendait pas compte d’à quel point il avait été brave toute la journée et avait combattu sa peur jusqu’au bout.  
Gavin avait eu assez d’émotions pour la journée. Il n’avait pas besoin de savoir tout de suite. Et puis, sa décision était arrêtée depuis longtemps, il n’aurait pas pu lui faire changer d’avis.  
Cyberlife ne méritait plus de l’exploiter, et ne l’avait jamais mérité. Nines allait démissionner, et rester simplement au service de la police.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfiiiin !  
> Je compte finir cette fanfic, et j'ai mis du temps, entre démotivation et surcharge de travail, à en reprendre la publication. Mais elle sera finie, c'est certain ! Je n'ai pas eu de blocage en lisant 
> 
> J'ai choisi le nom de Joe, parce que ça sonnait cool. Souvent, quand un nom vient pour un personnage, c'est dur de changer la première idée pour en changer. JM700 avec un 7 qui porte chance.
> 
> Merci Zawelt comme toujours pour les relectures aux heures tardives. Tu mérites plus de nuggets.
> 
> Les commentaires me donnent de la force ! Pensez à laisser un message si vous aimez mon histoire !  
> Et vous pouvez passer me suivre sur Tumblr : je fais des fanarts ! [ Caffeinated Jimmie ](https://caffeinatedjimmie.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> J'adore le ship Reed900. Alors là avec le confinement, j'ai le temps pour écrire. On va faire un truc bien promis.  
> Les exams sont finis, les affaires reprennent ! (et l'écriture aussi) 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir !  
> Suivez-moi sur tumblr : [ Caffeinated Jimmie ](https://caffeinatedjimmie.tumblr.com)


End file.
